


Tu seras bénie entre les femmes

by Alice_Pan



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, J'en dis pas plus sinon ça spoile tout, Love Story, Mention d'alcoolisme, Mention de crimes religieux, Mention de deuil, New York City, Religion, Suspense, Thriller, virgin, ça finit bien
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 44,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Pan/pseuds/Alice_Pan
Summary: Rey est une jeune doctorante en psychologie, que ses problèmes de famille rendent de plus en plus célèbre.Ben Solo est un jeune homme solitaire, renfermé, et dont le travail est plus qu'illégal.Rien, absolument rien, ne les relie.Jusqu'au jour où, au milieu de l'allée d'une petite chapelle de New York, est retrouvé le cadavre d'unefille à peine adulte.Déclic malsain pour l'un, nouvel espoir pour l'autre, ils entameront ensemble un voyage dangereux entreBien et Mal pour trouver la vérité, et réussir là où la police va certainement échouer : trouver le coupable.Attention : cette histoire est un thriller psychologique touchant à la religion, vous y trouverez doncquelques Warning : violence, description de scène de crime, contenu sexuel explicite
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 78
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour,
> 
> Vous vous apprêtez à lire une histoire très spéciale. Je suis fan de thriller, j'apprécie beaucoup en écrire avec des personnages existants, comme Rey et Ben Solo.
> 
> Ceci est donc un thriller psychologique qui touche aux crimes dits religieux. Sachez donc à ce propos, que je me considère comme athée bien qu'ayant été baptisée bébé. Je n'ai aucun avis concernant aucune religion, et je suis apolitique. Veillez donc à être respectueux et à ne pas me prêter des propos qui ne sont pas miens. Mes personnages ne sont pas moi.
> 
> J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire très sombre autant que moi j'apprécie l'écrire. N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis par commentaire ou par MP, je prend tout et je serai ravie de discuter avec vous.

(Encore un grand merci à Moongrim pour cet aesthetic ! Il est magnifique !)

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Madeleine attend patiemment. Elle est une des dernières patientes de la journée, et le couloir est calme. Elle relit le même article de revue pour la quatrième fois, évitant de promener son regard sur les quelques rubriques gossip et autre pub montrant des femmes dévoilées, voire nue. Les magazines de mode sont affreusement gênants, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle peut trouver pour s'occuper.

La porte de la salle de consultation finit par s'ouvrir sur un homme de quarante ans qu'on lui a décrit comme très doux et très empathique. La femme au ventre bien rond sourit au docteur et lui serre la main avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle la regarde partir, puis reporte son attention sur le visage de l'homme en blouse blanche.

Il lui fait signe de la main pour qu'elle entre, lui sourit quand elle le devance pour aller s'asseoir devant le bureau encombré.

\- Vous venez donc pour une première consultation.  
\- Euh... oui, répond Madeleine.   
\- C'est pour vous faire prescrire la pilule ? demande-t-il sans la quitter des yeux, un petit sourire figé sur sa bouche.   
\- Oui. Ma mère a insisté, mais je n'en vois vraiment pas l'utilité...   
\- Vous n'avez jamais eu de rapport sexuel ?

Madeleine croit déceler une petite lueur dans les yeux du médecin, mais elle se dit qu'elle a dû rêver. Ce gynécologue est réputé être doux comme un agneau, et il ne l'examinera peut-être pas, finalement.

\- Et vous ne comptez pas en avoir ?   
\- Pas avant mon mariage non.   
\- La vieille école, hein...   
\- J'ai été élevée dans une famille et ai eu une scolarité très catholique. Mais ma mère est persuadée que maintenant que j'ai dix-huit ans, je vais courir les trottoirs en mini-jupe. Ça n'est pas du tout mon genre.

Elle baisse les yeux, quelque peu honteuse de s'être dévoilée ainsi, et tripote ses longues mèches noires pour essayer d'oublier la situation.

\- Elle n'a pas tort, mais vous non plus.

Le docteur se lève, contourne le bureau, semble fouiller dans le placard à côté de la porte.

\- Et donc ? Vous allez faire quoi ? M'examiner et me prescrire la pilule ? demande Madeleine, de plus en plus gênée par le silence qui s'installe, pesant.

Elle fixe résolument le bureau. Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir ici. C'est ce qu'elle pense de plus en plus fort. Madeleine est un prénom religieux, tout comme son histoire, et elle aurait dû pour une fois ne pas se taire devant la paranoïa de sa mère, lui expliquer qu'elle partage ses convictions, qu'elle est la seule de sa fratrie a encore le faire, et qu'elle ne veut pas aller chez le gynécologue. Mais Madeleine est, et a toujours été, une petite fille très obéissante, très naïve, très pure autant dans le physique que dans les pensées.

\- Vous examiner ? finit par dire le médecin. Mais non voyons ! Je ne prendrais pas le risque de vous souiller avec mes instruments.   
\- Et bien dans ce cas, bégaye-t-elle, je vais payer ma consultation, récupérer l'ordonnance que vous allez me faire, et m'en aller...

Un frisson suivi d'un sursaut s'empare de son corps chétif, encore adolescent, alors que le silence s'est installé à nouveau. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende le cliquetis significatif d'une serrure qu'on verrouille, le bruissement des pans de la blouse blanche qui se frotte en fonction des mouvements du médecin, planté devant la porte.

Le docteur ne bouge pourtant pas, et, paralysée par la peur grandissante, Madeleine n'ose pas bouger de son siège.

\- Vous n'irez nulle part, mademoiselle Lanval.

C'est la dernière chose qu'elle entend avant de sentir une petite piqûre, rapide, à peine douloureuse, avant de s'affaisser sur la chaise, vidée de toute énergie.


	2. Chapitre 2

L'amphithéâtre est plein à craquer. C'est ce qui ne manque jamais d'étonner Rey, à chaque fois qu'elle y entre pour y donner un cours. Depuis qu'elle a entamé sa thèse au mois de juin, juste après avoir décroché son master de psychologie. Bien que ses professeurs l'aient toujours trouvée spéciale à s'interroger sur les profils et ce qui se passait dans la tête de grands psychopathes comme Charles Manson ou Mary Bell, ils restaient néanmoins impressionnés par les notes plus qu'excellentes que l'étudiante avait obtenu à chaque semestre, la plaçant systématiquement en tête de promotion.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était son tour. C'était elle au-devant de la scène, à la fois adorée pour ses cours passionnants et jugée par son nom. Rey ne dit jamais rien, mais elle voit tout. Chaque regard, de chaque étudiant. Et du haut de ses vingt-six ans, elle sait faire la différence entre la curiosité et la colère. Et ceux qui sont à deux doigts de s'endormir.

\- N'est-ce pas monsieur Dameron ? demande-t-elle plus fort, pour que sa voix fasse sursauter le concerné, dont le menton penche dangereusement vers le clavier de son ordinateur.

\- Bien sûr ! répond-t-il en hâte.

\- Vous êtes capable de me citer les trois principales caractéristiques qui décrivent un psychopathe ?

\- Bien sûr !

Un petit silence s'ensuit sans que l'étudiant ne dise mot.

\- Tout le monde est pendu à vos lèvres mon cher Poe, allez-y.

\- Et bien un psychopathe se caractérise par... son manque de...

\- Ne tentez pas de lire sur les lèvres de mademoiselle Tico, elle a passé la dernière heure à chatter sur son téléphone, je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait réussir à vous souffler la bonne réponse. Je reprends donc pour les quelques malins qui croient encore que tout réviser à la dernière minute sauvera leurs miches lors de l'examen final : un psychopathe est trois choses : incapable de se conformer aux normes, qu'elles soient légales ou sociales. C'est un être impulsif, qui ne prend en compte ni sa sécurité ni celle des autres, et qui par-dessus tout, est totalement dénué de sensibilité envers autrui.

Rey pourrait en fait faire ça toute la journée. N'importe qui d'autre trouverait ça exaspérant de reprendre à l'ordre les mêmes énergumènes, mais plus elle répète ce qui la passionne, plus la journée qu'elle passe est considérée comme bonne. Tout ça lui fait oublier qu'une fois rentrée chez elle, la presse et sa famille la rattrape. Et elle déteste ça.

C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'elle regrette par rapport à son travail. Les heures qu'elle passe à faire cours filent bien trop vite. C'est déjà le moment pour elle de retourner dans son petit bureau chercher les quelques ouvrages qu'elle y a déposé avant de rentrer chez elle.

Dans le métro, elle tente de regarder partout, sauf autour d'elle. Elle sait très bien que les gens la dévisagent, que tout le monde sait qui elle est. Certains viennent la féliciter à demi-mot, d'autres la fusillent du regard. Dans ces moments-là, elle sourit. New-York est rempli de pourritures capitalistes jusqu'à la moelle. Et depuis le scandale, elle sait qu'ils se chient tous dessus à l'idée que leur petite progéniture parfaite ne leur fasse le même coup.

Rey a peut-être une passion bizarre pour la psychologie. Ou du moins, et elle peut le concevoir, elle a une façon très bizarre de vivre cette passion. Rien ni personne dans son entourage n'a été comme ça, ni même elle. Aucun psychopathe à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mais elle sait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'ils sont différents d'elle, et elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander comment tout ça peut arriver. Comment on peut passer de l'autre côté du miroir. A quel moment une personne peut basculer dans l'obscurité. Comment l'en empêcher.

Assis devant elle, un homme tient en main un magasine politique. En couverture, le visage de son grand-père. En gros titre : _Palpatine Industries vs Rey Palpatine : la guerre froide familiale_. N'importe quoi. Rey a envie de hurler. Elle aimerait que les gens la laissent tranquille. Que l'entreprise de sa famille coule une bonne fois pour toute et soit enterrée à jamais, elle, et toutes ses magouilles de merde qui rendent le monde mauvais.

L'homme relève les yeux de ce que Rey considère comme un torchon, et il croise son regard. Elle voit au mouvement de ses sourcils, d'abord surpris qu'elle ait ses yeux rivés sur lui, puis en colère parce qu'il la reconnait, que lui n'est pas du tout de son côté. En soupirant, il remballe sa revue et se lève pour changer de place, deux rangées de sièges plus loin. Rey hausse un sourcil. Elle ne sait pas si elle s'en fiche. Elle espère.

C'est quand elle passe la porte de son petit appartement que sa vie bascule sans qu'elle le sache. Comme tous les soirs, elle allume la télé avant même d'enlever ses chaussures ou son manteau. Elle écoute distraitement le journal télévisé tout en retirant sa veste, puis se penche pour défaire ses lacets.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle comprend que sa passion pour la psychologie et surtout les désordres mentaux ne la concernent strictement pas. Les mots de la présentatrice résonnent en elle comme la cloche sinistre d'une église. Tout ce qu'elle retient, c'est le corps mutilé d'une jeune femme morte retrouvée au milieu d'une chapelle. Après, son corps lui refuse le reste des détails. La nausée la prend d'assaut. Une jeune femme à peine plus jeune qu'elle. Une jeune femme comme elle.

Rey a peur. Elle est enfin tombée sur un véritable cas d'étude. 


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! 
> 
> J'ai entamé cette histoire il y a un moment déjà. J'espère qu'elle vous plait :)   
> C'est la première que je publie sur AO3 donc je ne suis pas forcément familière avec le site...   
> Si vous avez la moindre remarque faites m'en part !
> 
> Bisous,   
> Alice

Ben ouvre difficilement les yeux. Il a la tête lourde, et cette affreuse sensation de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit. Aujourd'hui, ça fait trois ans. C'est une triste constatation.

Toujours allongé sur le lit, en travers, il risque un regard vers le volet à moitié baissé. Il fait jour. Il doit être déjà neuf heures passées. Quand il jette un œil à son réveil, il remarque qu'il a raison.

Lentement, il essaye de se redresser. Il a l'impression d'être bourré, alors qu'il n'a pas touché à une seule goutte d'alcool depuis deux ans. Le jeton traîne encore sur sa table de nuit. Le dernier en date qu'il est allé chercher. Son année symbolique de sobriété. Depuis, Ben ne boit plus que du café. S'il doit se bourrer à quelque chose, c'est à ça. Une fois qu'il a réussi à se mettre debout sans vaciller, il retourne dans le salon. Le petit placard qui aurait dû servir de dressing-room est grand ouvert, et son matériel informatique y ronronne comme un vieux chat. Ben ne ferme jamais la porte. La pièce est trop petite, et il aurait l'impression d'étouffer.

Mécaniquement, il appuie sur la touche Entrer pour sortir l'ordinateur de veille. Sans même regarder les touches, il attrape la cafetière à moitié pleine d'une main, tape son mot de passe de l'autre. Sur un écran, plusieurs terminaux de commande sont ouvert, et des lignes y défilent à une vitesse déraisonnable. N'importe qui ne pourrait pas savoir ce qui se passe, mais Ben sait que tout est parfaitement normal. Sur l'autre écran, le blason de la police new-yorkaise s'affiche, suivi de la petite fenêtre de menu. Il s'assoit dans son fauteuil, et commence sa routine matinale.

La première archive qu'il consulte est la même depuis trois ans. Il regarde inlassablement les mêmes photos, le visage tuméfié, violacé d'une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs de jais. Sur la photo, elle a les yeux fermés, mais Ben devine parfaitement et douloureusement le noisette pétillant de ses iris. Les photos sont les mêmes. Rien n'a changé, c'est sa constatation depuis presque huit mois maintenant. Rien n'a changé. L'homme qui a étranglé cette adolescente à mort est toujours là, quelque part. Peut-être même que Ben le croise en allant faire ses courses. En allant au Starbucks, ou même en boîte, quand il décide de profiter de la compagnie d'autres sapiens, comme lui.

La société méprise Ben. Et Ben n'a cessé de mépriser la société depuis ce jour. Le 11 mai 2016. Tout ce qui lui est arrivé depuis est la faute de cette date. Le fait que ses parents ne lui parlent plus est de la faute de cette date. Le fait qu'il n'ait jamais obtenu le diplôme qu'il visait est la faute de cette date. Le fait qu'il ne puisse donner son nom à personne est de la faute de cette date. Et le fait qu'il s'apprête à envoyer valser l'amas de papier qui traînent sur le bureau, qu'il lance violemment sa cafetière contre le mur, aspergeant la tapisserie de café, est la faute de cette date.

Ben étouffe. Il pensait que quitter la maison lui ferait tout oublier, lui permettrait au moins de repartir à zéro et de passer la plupart de ses jours sans avoir envie de briser quoi que ce soit. Mais non. La vérité, c'est que c'est lui qui est brisé. Au moins, en observant les débris de verre près du mur, il se sent moins seul. Mais finalement, peu importe où il ira, il sera imprégné de ça. Partout où il ira, il emportera le visage figé, le jeton de sobriété, la tristesse, le cœur lourd, les fleurs qu'il ne dépose jamais sur la tombe et qui fanent sur la table basse du salon.

L'enquête est close depuis huit mois. Ben essaye de se consoler en se disant qu'au moins, ils ont lutté pour trouver quelque chose. Ce bâtard est juste plus malin qu'eux.

Ben s'assoit de nouveau sur sa chaise, calmement. Sa manche de pyjama sert à essuyer les larmes puis son nez qui coule. Il regarde une dernière fois la photo, puis ferme le dossier pour aller parcourir les autres. Ben pose sa joue dans sa main, regarde quelques dossiers mineurs en cours. Regarder des photos de morts ne l'intéresse pas plus que ça.

Son regard finit néanmoins par s'arrêter sur un dossier qui vient de se créer sous ses yeux. Il double-clique dessus, et bientôt, l'intérieur se remplit de fichiers : photos surtout, quelques rapports, des fichiers temoignage.txt (des prises de note très certainement). Ben soupire. Il aimerait remplir son estomac de café, mais il est bon pour aller à la boutique acheter un nouvel appareil.

Il ouvre donc tous ces fichiers, et retient un haut-le-cœur. Le visage. C'est une femme, et elle a les yeux fermés. La bouche... Ben ferme les yeux. Comment pouvait-il s'attendre à ça ? Il ne pouvait pas. Il se retourne, ferme les yeux très fort, inspire lentement. Réprime un frisson. La jeune femme est parfaite. Pas une seule marque, pas un seul bleu. On aurait dit elle, se dit-il. C'est peut-être ce qui le force à rester concentré sur les images. Des longs cheveux noirs de jais, lisses, brillants. Ben aurait presque pu croire à une poupée de cire, et non à un cadavre.

Mais qui coudrait la bouche d'une poupée de cire ?


	4. Chapter 4

Rey se lève difficilement le lendemain. Elle n'en revient toujours pas de ce qu'elle a entendu à la télévision. Bien que l'idée d'étudier le cas de la personne qui a tué cette femme l'a effleuré, l'étudiante se demande si c'est vraiment éthique, compte tenu des circonstances. Elle n'est pas flic, encore moins experte. Même si le sujet pourrait intéresser ses étudiants (tous cette fois-ci), elle hésite fortement. Quelque chose la bloque, quelque chose qui fait qu'elle ne veut pas en parler. La peur de passer pour une folle, peut-être.

Une autre envie se faire sentir cependant, celle d'établir le profil du tueur, et d'aller voir la police avec. Travailler en collaboration étroite avec des personnes dont la spécialité est de se mettre dans la tête des gens qui tuent de sang froid, comme la personne qui visiblement a pris le temps de mutiler proprement sa victime, est quelque chose qui pourrait la passionner bien plus que de faire cours à une brochette d'étudiants dont la moitié ne vient que parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu d'autre choix.

Elle verra bien. Son cours pour aujourd'hui est prêt, elle n'a plus qu'à se doucher et se rendre au métro. Sous le jet qui lui glace les muscles avant de les brûler, elle repense aux cauchemars qu'elle a faits la veille. Ça ressemblait plus à de vieux souvenirs, mais elle est incapable de se rappeler quand c'est arrivé. C'est comme si sa mémoire la forçait à oublier, mais sans forcément totalement tout effacer de sa mémoire. On dirait un refoulement inefficace. Comme si son corps voulait encore effacer cette chose, mais que son esprit sait qu'il est assez fort pour supporter la révélation. Rey ne sait pas qui est la personne pleine de sang qui la regarde. Elle a juste peur en voyant ses yeux. Sans savoir pourquoi.

Dans le métro, elle continue de penser. Pourquoi en a-t-elle autant après les psychopathes ? Pourquoi ça la fait frémir de plaisir d'entendre les gens parler de névrose ? Pourquoi ce qui l'intéresse dans une nouvelle relation c'est de sonder les gens et d'essayer de deviner, tel un Sherlock Holmes de bas étage, ce qu'ils ont pu vivre ou ressentir juste à leur gestuelle ? Parfois, elle se le demande. Et puis juste après, elle hausse les épaules. Il faut tout pour faire un monde. Et si elle les regarde comme une bête curieuse, c'est qu'elle n'est pas comme eux. Elle est encore dans la lumière, et elle fera tout pour le rester. Quitte à faire couler le business horrible de sa famille, et faire ce qui est juste.

Quand elle arrive dans l'amphithéâtre, Rey n'aperçoit aucune place vide. Très surprise, elle esquisse un sourire sans quitter son assistance des yeux. Elle pose ses affaires sur le bureau, s'assoit juste à côté, une fesse en suspens. Rey bouge sans arrêt de toute façon.

\- Bien, aujourd'hui, dans la continuité du sujet abordé hier, nous allons parler des troubles de la personnalité narcissique.

Une main se lève déjà dans le fond de l'amphithéâtre. C'est un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille, inconnu au bataillon. Celui-ci doit préférer l'absentéisme à la compagnie de son téléphone pendant les cours.

\- Vous pensez que celui qui a tué et mutilé la jeune fille en est un ?

Rey a envie de lui lancer une brique, si elle en avait une sous la main.

\- Le meurtre d'hier et la personnalité narcissique n'ont strictement rien à voir jeune homme. Pour le moment.

\- Vous n'avez pas réfléchi à la question ? demande une voix de jeune femme, du côté gauche.

\- Avec quels documents à l'appui ? Seulement le contenu du JT de la veille ? Même le Mentaliste n'aurait pas pu dire quoi que ce soit du tueur... ou de la tueuse. Alors moi...

Des questions fusèrent dans l'assistance, plus ou moins intelligente. Cet engouement particulier pour le meurtre relaté la veille lui faisait en quelque sorte plaisir : les étudiants étaient pendus à ses lèvres, comme si elle était l'enquêtrice en charge de trouver qui est le malade qui aurait pu faire ça. Et pour une fois, Rey Palpatine se sentit elle-même : une étudiante sérieuse qui n'aspirait qu'à transmettre sa passion, et non un nom de famille célèbre en guerre contre ses géniteurs, ses oncles, ses cousins, et même le chien de la famille.

Rey accorde donc de ne pas aborder le sujet prévu, mais de travailler sur le cas de la jeune fille assassinée. Les étudiants, même Dameron et Tico, se montrent très intéressés. La jeune femme se demande même si elle ne devrait pas tuer des gens elle-même pour que ses étudiants deviennent des passionnés. Elle sourit. C'est n'importe quoi. Mais l'ambiance est très bonne. Le cours passe presque trop vite. Enfin trop vite.

Quand elle tourne la tête dans une seconde de distraction, elle aperçoit un visage familier qui la regarde. Rey grince des dents. Son grand-père, bancal même avec sa canne, la regarde durement. Derrière lui, son père, un rictus mauvais figé sur le visage. Il n'a jamais su adopter un visage neutre. Toute la faculté peut sentir sa colère. Et Rey a autant peur qu'envie de rire.

Elle regarde sa montre un instant, constate que le temps qu'elle va passer à batailler contre son père va marquer la fin du cours. Autant renvoyer ses étudiants maintenant.

\- Pour la prochaine fois, je veux que chacun d'entre vous ait une théorie sur ce qui peut se passer dans la tête de ce type.

Personne ne semble bouger, elle hausse un sourcil.

\- Disposez.

Tout le monde se lève. Rey les regarde passer à côté de son grand-père, qui les regarde dédaigneusement. Eux baissent la tête, apeurés, et Rey a envie d'abattre son poing dans la figure de Sheev Palpatine. Il peut la piétiner autant qu'il veut, elle s'en fiche. Elle est une Palpatine, elle aussi, et elle saura se relever. Ses étudiants en revanche, n'ont absolument rien demandé.

Quand tout le monde est parti, elle s'approche d'eux, et les dents serrées, leur balance :

\- Venez-en au fait, que je puisse rentrer chez moi et oublier votre existence.

Sheev sourit. Rey est certaine qu'il la trouve insupportable. Il n'a de toute façon aimé aucun de ses enfants, et encore moins ses petits-enfants. Ils ne sont là que pour récupérer la succession et être encore plus capitalistes que leurs parents avant eux. Elle a bien fait de donner un gros coup de pied dans cette fourmilière qui pue la merde.

Son père lui tend une grosse enveloppe kraft, et la sort de ses pensées. Elle se rend compte à ce moment-là qu'elle devait être en train de dessiner un sourire tordu sur ses lèvres. Quelque chose entre la fierté et le désir de revanche.

\- C'est quoi ? demande-t-elle.

\- La décision du tribunal.

\- Oh, dit-elle sur un ton léger.

\- Nous avons décidé de faire appel, parce que la fautive dans l'histoire, c'est bien toi, déclare son père.

Rey sourit. Un rire moqueur s'échappe de sa gorge, et Sheev la fusille du regard.

\- Je m'en doutais en fait. Vous ne seriez pas ici si vous n'aviez pas décidé de riposter... après une défaite aussi cuisante.

Son père s'apprête à rétorquer. Le sourire de Rey s'agrandit encore plus. Elle se félicite de garder autant de contenance face aux deux membres les plus influents de sa famille. Dans le fond, elle se sent mal. Elle hésite entre pleurer et vomir. Les deux en même temps, peut-être.

\- Le "oh" papa, ça voulait dire que je m'en fichais. Cette conversation s'arrête ici.

Rey ne leur laisse pas le temps de répondre et leur tourne le dos pour sortir de la faculté. Il faut absolument leur couper l'herbe sous le pied, sinon ils gagneront. Ils sont très forts à ce jeu-là. Ils pourraient presque être politiciens tant ils sont capables de faire plier les gens avec un seul regard.

\- Au fait, lui hurle son père, au loin. J'espère que tu te trouveras un nouvel avocat performant, l'ancien a... changé de camp. 


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !   
> Merci pour vos retours, ça me fait tellement plaisir <3   
> J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant ^^   
> Bisous !

Ben a passé les derniers jours à chercher tout ce qu'il savait sur cette femme. Ou plutôt, cette jeune fille. Parce que Madeleine n'avait que dix-huit ans. Ben a encore tout envoyé bouler dans ton appartement. Il a cassé deux tasses, un cadre moche, et la télécommande de sa télé. C'est très peu comparé à la colère qu'il a laissé éclater. 

Maintenant, ça va mieux. En fait, il est épuisé. Il s'endort littéralement sur son écran. Péniblement, Ben se lève, retire son pantalon de jogging, son sweatshirt, et part s'allonger sur son lit défait. Son appartement est constamment plongé dans le noir. Ses yeux se ferment, et il se dit qu'un jour, ça serait bien qu'il range tout ça. Et qu'il trouve un autre moyen de faire ressortir sa colère que de tout envoyer dans le mur. 

Quand il rouvre les yeux, il fait encore nuit. Ben ne se rappelle pas bien de l'heure à laquelle il est parti se coucher. Tout ce dont il est sûr, c'est qu'il a dormi plus de vingt heures. Il risque un oeil vers son réveil, et lit 22h12. Il a encore le temps de descendre à la petite supérette au coin de la rue, pour acheter un Coca et une boite de nouilles instantanées. Il va falloir qu'il aille faire les courses, mais Ben ne sait pas pourquoi, en ce moment, il n'a que très peu envie de sortir. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec l'hiver, et la neige qui menace de recouvrir les pavés de New York à tout moment. 

Quoique. La bourrasque de vent qui vient de fouetter son visage, alors qu'il pousse la porte de son immeuble pour sortir, lui donne envie de retourner sous sa couette. Mais il n'a pas mangé depuis plus d'un jour, alors il faut qu'il persiste. 

Quand il arrive chez le petit épicier du coin, son attention est attirée vers un panneau présentant la une des journaux et magazines les plus vendus dans le local. A la une du Metro, le visage d'une jeune femme, neutre, et un gros titre en noir et blanc : _Palpatine fait appel_. Ben a l'affreuse sensation de s'être réveillé dans un autre siècle. Il lance un regard ahuri au vendeur, lui grogne un "bonjour" à peine audible, et s'enfonce dans les petits rayons de la supérette. 

Il prend un pack de Monster, deux boîtes de nouilles instantanées au boeuf, un paquet de chips de crevettes, et revient à la caisse pour tout payer. Il ne dit rien au vendeur, ne prend même pas la peine de le regarder, et laisse la monnaie sur le comptoir. Il y a plus qu'il ne devrait, mais Ben s'en fiche. Sans un regard, il prend ses courses dans ses bras et rentre chez lui. 

Ce soir, il l'a décidé, il fera autre chose que de rester le nez planté devant le visage de Lila, à essayer une fois de plus de trouver un détail qui aurait échappé à la police. Ben est doué dans ce qu'il fait, mais il n'est pas flic, il n'a pas d'expérience, il ne sait rien. Si cette foutue enquête est close, c'est parce qu'un nombre incalculable d'expert en la matière n'a rien trouvé. Le FBI n'a rien trouvé. Personne n'a rien trouvé. Personne ne comprend. 

Quand Ben ouvre la porte, l'odeur de renfermé, de transpiration et de café froid lui prend au nez. La nausée monte, redescend aussitôt. Il faut vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose pour son appartement. Il faut qu'il remonte la pente. Mais pas maintenant. Pas à cette heure-ci. Pas aujourd'hui. Quand ça ira mieux, il le fera. Quand il aura à nouveau trouvé un sens à sa vie. 

En attendant, il se rassoit devant son ordinateur, ouvre le paquet de chips, et reporte son attention sur l'écran. Il commence par ouvrir Google, se demande s'il devrait vraiment faire ça. Pendant un instant, Ben songe au bien et au mal. Depuis qu'elle est morte, il est du côté du mal. C'est la seule chose qui le console : savoir qu'il n'est pas le seul à être au fond du gouffre. Il entre donc le nom de l'ex-héritière Palpatine dans la barre de recherche, ouvre une cannette de Monster, et passe à nouveau la nuit entière à chercher tout ce qu'il peut trouver sur elle, sur sa famille, sur l'affaire de leur entreprise P.Healt Inc. 

L'imprimante a chauffé toute la nuit pour imprimer des papiers, et encore des papiers. Ben regarde la grosse pochette rigide qui lui sert habituellement à bien présenter les dossiers qu'il vend à la police, ou même à des détectives privés. Il regrette un peu de ne pas avoir été appelé pour l'affaire de la jeune fille cousue, mais ça lui paraît logique. Que pourrait-il trouver après tout ? Ce barge semble être aussi doué que celui qui a tué Lila, trois ans plus tôt. 

Il est encore là, à observer le dossier d'un oeil absent, quand son téléphone sonne. Il n'a qu'une seule personne au monde qui se soucie encore assez de lui pour prendre de ses nouvelles de temps en temps, et ce peu importe l'heure de la journée. 

\- Salut mec, grogne Ben, de plus en plus en proie à la fatigue. 

\- Hey. J'me disais que ça faisait longtemps. 

\- Pas faux. 

\- Tu tiens le coup ? 

\- J'ai pas trop le choix. J'essaye de m'occuper la tête comme je peux. 

\- J'peux t'aider pour ça. Une bière chez moi, à 18h ? Je sors des cours juste avant, on se rejoint chez moi ? 

Ben met du temps à répondre. Non pas qu'il hésite, mais une idée lui vient. Une idée dangereuse, surtout pour son ami, mais qui peut vraiment valoir la peine. 

\- Benny ? 

\- Ouais, ouais j'suis là. J'passerai te voir quand tu veux. En attendant... Y a moyen que tu me rendes un tout petit service ? 

\- Ca sent la merde, mais dis toujours. 

\- Tu pourrais me récupérer le mot de passe de Rey Palpatine s'il te plait ? 

Un silence se fait à l'autre bout du fil. 

\- Mec t'exagère. 

Ben s'apprête à le supplier, même à lui promettre une récompense, chose qu'il fera de bon coeur, mais son ami le coupe dans son élan. 

\- Un peu que j'suis partant. 


	6. Chapitre 6

Rey se rend à la faculté en traînant les pieds. Elle a passé la nuit à cogiter, à lire la presse en ligne à la recherche du moindre petit élément qui pourrait lui permettre de mettre un mot, un adjectif sur la personne qui a tué cette pauvre fille. Avoir envie de tuer quelqu'un, de voir une personne souffrir le martyre, ça arrive à tout le monde. Mais peu de gens ont le cran et assez de folie en eux pour passer à l'acte, et franchir la mince frontière entre ce qui est autorisé, et ce qui peut nous envoyer droit en prison. 

En arrivant tout juste à l'heure dans son amphithéâtre, elle remarque qu'il est plein. Rey remarque même quelques visages qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, sûrement des étudiants d'autres promotions, convaincus par leurs amis de venir jeter un œil à ce que Rey Palpatine avait préparé pour leur cours.

Elle est d'autant plus surprise de voir Poe Dameron au premier rang, ses lunettes bien nettoyées et en place sur l'arête de son nez. La jeune femme esquisse un sourire. D'ordinaire, elle aurait secoué la tête, exaspérée qu'il tente de bien se faire voir, une fois de plus, se servant de sa grande monture carrée façon eighties pour draguer les demoiselles du fond. Là, elle sait qu'il n'est pas ici pour ça. Le premier rang est rempli d'hommes, Poe n'a aucune autre raison d'être là que le cours que Rey s'apprête à dispenser. 

Elle sort son ordinateur portable et le branche au rétroprojecteur. Sans un regard pour ses étudiants, pleine de prestance et d'assurance, elle affiche les titres des derniers journaux qui parlent de Madelaine Lanval, jeune lycéenne de dix-huit ans, décédée il y a quelques jours. 

\- Pour aujourd'hui, vous deviez me dresser un premier portrait psychologique de la personne qui est à l'origine de cette mort. On commence par Monsieur Dameron. 

L'appelé se lève, plusieurs feuilles en main, et Rey assiste, satisfaite, au cours le plus intéressant de tout le semestre. 

C'est avec beaucoup de déception venant de ses étudiants que le cours de Rey se termine, trois heures plus tard. Beaucoup prennent le temps de s'arrêter devant son bureau pour la remercier d'avoir fait un cours aussi captivant, d'autres lui offrent un simple sourire, et enfin, contre toute attente, Poe Dameron vient se planter devant le bureau, alors qu'elle s'affaire à ranger son matériel dans sa sacoche. 

\- Il y a un point que je n'ai pas très bien compris dans les explications que vous avez donnés tout à l'heure. Quand vous avez parlé du fanatisme, je crois... 

\- Possible, répond Rey, à deux doigts de prendre sa température pour vérifier que Poe n'est pas une hallucination. Attendez, continue-t-elle, je vais reprendre mes notes... 

Elle laisse sa phrase en suspens, et se rassoit devant son ordinateur, qu'elle déverrouille. Poe la regarde avec insistance, stylo en main, prêt à prendre des notes. Ils passent un quart d'heure à reprendre certains points énoncés pendant le cours, Poe observant le sourire de Rey quand elle le regarde, faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains quand elle s'emballe. L'étudiant est certain que Palpatine est de loin sa professeure préférée. 

Elle lui glisse même, avant de partir, qu'elle est obligée de se rendre à la messe de Noël (ce qu'elle ne comprend pas, puisqu'on est bien dix jours avant la date fatidique), tout ça pour faire bonne figure et détendre la presse par rapport au scandale autour de sa famille. Rey ne sait pas trop quoi penser lorsque son étudiant lui rétorque qu'elle a eu raison de les traîner dans la boue, héritage ou pas, et que son action va être très profitable pour les personnes comme sa famille, qui ont très peu de moyens et se privent bien souvent de soins. Devant le bâtiment, Poe lui offre un sourire que Rey ne parvient pas à décrypter, et tous deux se séparent. 

Quand elle regarde l'heure, elle se rend compte qu'elle aura tout juste le temps de prendre le métro pour arriver à temps à la messe. Pourquoi ses parents choisissent toujours la petite chapelle de Brooklyn pour assister à la prière, elle ne le comprendra jamais. De toute façon, Rey n'est plus bien sûre de croire encore en Dieu. 

Un vent d'air frais lui glace les joues quand elle sort de la bouche de métro. Elle trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de monde par ici, que tout le monde a l'air un peu trop excité sans aucune raison, mais hausse les épaules avant de chasser cette pensée absurde de sa tête. Les gens sont toujours trop excités d'être à New-York, et elle ne s'étonnerait même pas que les trois quarts des personnes dont elle croise le regard dans la rue soient des touristes, surtout en cette période de l'année. 

Mais quand elle arrive à la chapelle, prête à affronter les remarques acerbes de sa famille, elle ne les voit pas. Les passants agglutinés devant les grandes portes de la bâtisse ne sont pas focalisés sur Sheev Palpatine, ou son père, ou sa mère. Ils sont serrés autour d'un grand ruban jaune en plastique, surveillé de prêt par des agents de police en uniforme. Képi bien vissé sur leur tête, ils toisent la foule, refoulant chaque personne qui se croit assez maligne pour essayer de franchir la bande et s'approcher du corps. 

Parce que Rey s'en rend compte, en s'approchant, que c'est encore de ça qu'il s'agit. Au centre de la place, en haut des marches, juste devant les deux grandes portes de bois, ce qui semble être une jeune fille, à en croire les longs cheveux noirs qui traînent sur les dalles, est allongée au sol, recouverte d'un linceul. Tout autour du corps sans vie, des hommes en combinaison blanche et sur-chaussures bleues s'affairent à prendre toute la zone en photo, à récupérer des choses qu'elle n'arrive pas bien à voir avec des petites pinces à épiler. 

Un homme en blouson d'aviateur s'approche des policiers en uniforme, et Rey saisit sa chance, sans vraiment réfléchir. Elle tend le bras vers l'homme avant qu'il ne lui échappe, aussitôt repoussée par un des agents. 

\- Vous êtes l'inspecteur de police chargé de l'enquête ? s'écrie-t-elle. 

L'homme ne répond pas, mais elle constate à son œillade, qu'il est quand même attentif à ce qu'elle va lui dire. 

\- Vues les mutilations, c'est peut-être un crime religieux, vous avez pensé à regarder du côté des prêtres, des enfants de chœur, des croyants ? 

\- Madame, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, lui rétorque le policier en uniforme, se plaçant juste devant elle pour la faire reculer. 

\- Mais il faut qu'ils cherchent ! Vu les mutilations ils ont affaire à un fanatique ! braille-t-elle en se débattant. Ce type ne les frappe pas, il les coud et les habille en blanc. Ça rappelle la Sainte Vierge et il veut juste

Elle est interrompue par le policier, de plus en plus véhément, qui dépasse la bande jaune pour la repousser encore plus loin. 

\- Il veut juste préserver leur pureté. Ce type n'est pas ordinaire, si vous 

\- Madame, veuillez cesser tout de suite ou je vous fais arrêter pour entrave à enquête. 

Rey se tait immédiatement, dégage son bras en fusillant l'agent du regard. Si elle n'entendait pas les gens autours d'elle murmurer son nom, elle aurait allumé ce pauvre monsieur et lui aurait dit sa façon de penser sans aucun filtre. En reculant, elle heurte le torse d'un homme qui lui paraît massif, est troublée une brève seconde par son eau de Cologne. 

\- Si vous cherchez au bon endroit, finit-elle sur un ton calme, et à peine audible, vous retrouverez ce type. Avant qu'il en ait buté une troisième. 

Le policier fait mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Rey se retourne, lève les yeux vers l'homme qu'elle a bousculé. Elle ouvre la bouche, mais les excuses qu'elle veut lui présenter meurent en un murmure. Elle baisse les yeux, cache son visage dans ses cheveux en désordre, et le contourne pour retourner au métro en vitesse. 


	7. Chapitre 7

Rey ne dort pas cette nuit-là. Elle va et vient dans son appartement plongé dans le noir, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait lui sortir de la tête son altercation dans la soirée. Elle veut chercher des éléments sur le tueur, mais à chaque fois qu'elle ouvre son ordinateur pour aller faire des recherches, elle est prise de nausées. 

Elle essaye d'aller dormir, se tourne et retourne cinquante fois dans son lit. Les volets sont fermés, elle les rouvre, terrifiée à l'idée qu'un inconnu soit chez elle et la regarde. Rey se relève, part prendre une douche très chaude. Elle pense, revoit le corps inerte de cette fille, juste devant l'église. Elle essaye de faire le lien avec Madeleine. Mais elle n'a rien, la police ne lui dira rien. Elle va devoir attendre, comme tout le monde, les éléments donnés à la télé. C'est trop long d'attendre. 

C'est en peignoir et résignée qu'elle part s'asseoir dans son canapé, en indien, et se plonge dans un livre de psychologie clinique, musique classique en fond. Ce soir, Rey ne supporte pas le silence. Le moindre bruit lui semble suspect, et bientôt, quelques dizaines de pages plus loin, elle se rend compte qu'elle n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lit. 

Rey repose son bouquin, le jette presque sur sa table basse en désordre. Elle passe une main tremblante, las, sur son visage, et se lève pour aller chercher une bouteille de vin rouge qu'elle a entamé la veille. Elle prend un verre dans son placard, le remplit à plus de la moitié, et le descend d'une traite. Il faut qu'elle dorme. C'est à présent la seule solution dont elle dispose pour essayer d'oublier ça. 

Rey reste appuyée un moment sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine, attendant que le grand verre de vin fasse son effet. Quand enfin elle sent ses paupières devenir lourdes, elle se dirige de l'autre côté de l'appartement, vers sa chambre. Elle s'arrête néanmoins devant la porte, voyant son ordinateur s'éclairer tout seul. Elle a laissé l'écran ouvert, mais Rey sait qu'il s'est mis en veille tout seul, et elle n'y a pas touché. Intriguée, elle s'approche.   
  


Ce qu'elle voit la plonge d'abord dans une piscine d'incompréhension sans fond. Elle voit la barre du mot de passe se remplir toute seule, son fond d'écran apparaître. Son ordinateur s'est déverrouillé tout seul, et elle regarde la souris bouger sans qu'elle ne touche quoi que ce soit. Elle reste perplexe devant la situation. Et puis elle réalise. Quelqu'un est en train d’hacker son PC. Et ce quelqu'un a désormais accès à tous ses dossiers confidentiels, des études de cas réels sur des personnes qu'elle a rencontrés, ses recherches sur Madelaine, les relevés de notes de ses étudiants. Il peut tout prendre à sa guise, le divulguer, le modifier. 

Au lieu de ça, elle assiste à l'ouverture de son bloc-note, sur lequel s'écrit un message : 

"Je crois à ta théorie sur Madeleine et la deuxième fille. Les flics auraient dû t'écouter."

Rey cligne des yeux. Elle ne sait pas si elle a trop bu, si elle est en fait déjà dans son lit, en train de rêver tout ça. Pour vérifier, elle approche ses doigts du clavier, saute une ligne, et répond : 

"Qui es-tu ?" 

Elle se ronge un ongle en attendant la réponse. Si ça se trouve, son PC est juste devenu fou. Mais bientôt, elle voit à nouveau une ligne être passée et le bloc-note inscrire une nouvelle phrase : 

"Pour le savoir, rendez-vous au café Glasgow, sur la 5th Av. À 15 h demain."

Rey ferme les yeux. Attendre ? Non. La peur qu'elle a ressentie en voyant cet inconnu prendre la main sur son ordinateur s'est évaporé avec les quelques larmes qui sont en train de couler sur ses joues. Tandis qu'elle laisse échapper ses sanglots, se sentant idiote pour ce trop plein de sentiments qui lui font perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, elle se met à écrire frénétiquement : 

"Pas demain. Maintenant. Je serai au café dans trente minutes. Si t'y es pas aussi, je porte plainte contre toi à la police."

C'est du bluff. Rey ne pourrait même pas aller déposer une plainte. Son ordinateur serait saisi comme pièce à conviction, elle ne pourrait plus travailler, plus donner de cours. Mais elle espère que cette menace en l'air aura son effet. Essuyant ses larmes du revers de la manche, elle sourit quand elle voit un nouveau message s'inscrire : 

"Demande Kylo Ren quand t'arriveras là-bas."

Cette enflure, pense la jeune femme. Il y est déjà depuis longtemps et il prend quand même le temps de lui donner rendez-vous seulement le lendemain. Elle parie même qu'il a utilisé la connexion publique du café pour la hacker sans laisser de traces. 

Sans plus attendre, elle se lève avec difficulté, l'alcool la rendant lourde, elle part dans sa chambre pour enfiler un bas de jogging ample, un t-shirt et un sweatshirt. Tant pis pour le soutien-gorge. Il est 23 h passées, elle peut bien l'oublier. Elle enfile sa veste dans l'ascenseur, se passe rapidement les doigts dans les cheveux pour se recoiffer, et se rappelle que de toute façon, elle s'apprête à aller rencontrer le connard sans foi ni loi qui n'a eu aucun scrupule à prendre possession de ses données personnelles. Ce n'est à présent plus la peur qui habite Rey, c'est la rage. Ce Kylo Ren va entendre parler d'elle, bien qu'elle soit sûre que c'est déjà le cas. 

Se rendre à la 5th Avenue l'oblige à reprendre le métro, et heureusement pour elle, à cette heure-ci, les wagons ne sont pas remplis, et les fêtards ne viennent pas la déranger. Le nombre d'arrêts entre chez elle et le café Glasgow n'est pas non plus énorme, et tant mieux pour elle : elle n'a pas le temps de se retourner le cerveau à essayer de comprendre qui est cet homme et ce qu'il lui veut. Rey ne sait pas ce qu'elle préfère : ne pas savoir qui il est, ou le savoir au risque de prendre peur, ou de vouloir le tuer sauvagement. Elle a encore le piratage en travers de la gorge, et un millier de questions par rapport à ça aussi. Si elle pouvait, elle boirait une autre bouteille de vin. Même si elle peine à tenir debout, au milieu du wagon, elle a aussi cette immonde sensation qu'elle n'a pas encore assez bu pour supporter toutes ces émotions chaotiques. La soirée n'est pas terminée, elle sait qu'elle s'apprête à en baver encore plus. 

Quand enfin elle passe la vieille porte métallique du café, elle scrute la foule. Elle ne s'attendait pas à autant de monde, et c'est tant mieux. Il ne peut lui arriver aucun mal, il y aurait beaucoup trop de témoins. Elle s'attarde presque sur chaque personne présente, les analyse, puis se dit que non, ils n'ont pas la tête de l'emploi. 

Son regard est détourné par un homme qui lui fait un signe de la main, avant de se lever. Sur la petite table, il y a une tasse d'expresso vide, et un MacBook ouvert, même pas branché sur secteur. Quand elle lève les yeux vers lui, un frisson la parcourt de haut en bas. Elle le reconnaît.

C'est l'homme qu'elle a bousculé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.


	8. Chapitre 8

Maintenant qu'elle le voit mieux, Rey sent sa tête tourner. Il a l'air de faire deux fois sa taille, trois fois sa largeur. Ses longs cheveux noirs qui encadrent son visage lui donnent un air de geek méchant. Et si c'était un piège ? pense-t-elle. Et si ce mec lui avait donné rendez-vous pour la convaincre d'être de son côté, pour finalement mieux la tuer ? Et si en réalité, il avait même été engagé par ses parents pour la faire disparaître, et gagner le procès ? 

Rey chancèle, s'appuie sur le cadre de la porte. La nausée monte, elle a l'impression qu'on lui brûle les entrailles à l'acide. Elle se demande même si elle va d'abord tomber, ou s'asperger de vomi. La jeune femme remarque à peine que l'homme s'est approché d'elle, un air inquiet sur le visage. Elle sent sa poigne de fer lui prendre le bras et la retenir avant que ses genoux ne plient pour de bon, et veut l'entraîner à sa table pour discuter. Sa voix est lointaine, mais elle l'entend vaguement lui demander si tout va bien. 

\- J'ai trop bu, marmonne-t-elle, groggy. 

Rey ne sait pas si le son qu'elle a perçu juste après ça est un pouffement amusé ou un soupir. Elle se laisse entraîner jusqu'à la chaise en vis-à-vis de la sienne. La nausée semble repartir d'où elle vient, sa terreur avec. C'est la colère qui l'a poussé à s'enfiler une bouteille presque entière de pinard, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, qui prend le relais. L'homme lui lâche le bras, et elle s'appuie sur le dossier de la chaise en métal pour ne pas perdre à nouveau l'équilibre. Rey lève les yeux pour croiser les siens. Une fraction de seconde a le temps de s'écouler avant qu'elle ne se décide à ne pas se laisser à nouveau déstabiliser par ces deux orbes noirs et pourtant flamboyantes comme un feu de cheminée. Elle est en colère, elle a la rage, et elle le toise pour bien le lui faire comprendre. Mais ce Kylo Ren ne semble pas réceptif. Il hausse les sourcils, interrogateur. Pour toute réponse, Rey lui assène une gifle bruyante, qui fait sursauter le vieil homme assis à la table d'à côté. 

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... proteste-t-il, haussant la voix. 

Rey le fait taire d'un signe de la main, mâchoire serrée, et s'assoit en face de l'ordinateur. 

\- De quel droit tu pirates un ordinateur personnel comme ça ?! siffle-t-elle entre ses dents. De quel droit tu te permets de regarder mes données personnelles, mes recherches ? Comment t'as eu mon mot de passe ? Et pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ici ? Pour qui tu travailles ?!! 

Kylo Ren regarde la furie déballer sa myriade de questions, si vite qu'il a du mal à suivre et à tout bien comprendre. Avant qu'elle n'en pose une de plus, sur un ton de plus en plus criard, il plaque ses deux mains sur la bouche de celle-ci, coupant court à sa crise d'hystérie. 

\- Baisse d'un ton, pour commencer, lui ordonne-t-il. Je n'ai pas regardé tes données personnelles, je suis juste entré en contact avec toi. Je ne travaille pour personne, et j'ai demandé à un ami à moi de m'aider à obtenir ton mot de passe pour pouvoir me connecter à distance. Je t'ai demandé de venir ici parce que c'est pas trop loin de chez moi et je suppose, pas trop loin de chez toi non plus. Je veux juste t'aider avec cette affaire de meurtre parce que je m'y intéresse, comme toi, et que je pense pouvoir t'aider. Je pense que tu as une bonne piste en voulant établir le profil psychologique du tueur et je peux accéder aux données de la police pour pouvoir te fournir leurs rapports et leurs indices. 

Rey reste silencieuse, les mains de Kylo toujours collées à ses lèvres. 

\- Je ne retire mes mains qu'à condition que tu restes calme, c'est clair ? 

Rey hoche la tête, il retire ses mains. La jeune femme ne dit rien. Elle se contente de porter ses mains à son visage bouffi par la fatigue, et le frotte. 

\- Viens, on va chez moi, lui dit-elle de but en blanc. 

\- Pardon ? 

\- On va chez moi, répète-t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de tout ça ici. Et ça serait sûrement plus prudent pour toi. Et puis, t'auras accès direct à mon PC, t'auras plus besoin de le hacker pour savoir ce que je fais. 

Sans ajouter un seul mot, elle se lève et se dirige vers la porte du café. Le vieillard de la table d'à côté la suit du regard, les yeux rivés sur ses fesses, et Kylo Ren laisse une grimace de dégoût déformer son visage. Il referme l'écran de son ordinateur, le range dans sa housse, et suit la jeune femme. 

Le trajet dans le métro se fait dans le silence le plus total. Rey observe Kylo Ren sans rien dire, suspicieuse, à la recherche du moindre élément qui pourrait trahir les intentions de l'homme. Lui a l'air serein, et regarde par la fenêtre du wagon, bien qu'ils soient dans un souterrain et donc, qu'il ne puisse voir rien d'autre que du noir. Elle en vient à se demander ce que pourraient être ses motivations pour pouvoir l'aider, comment il a entendu parler d'elle, mis à part la fois près de l'église. Elle a seulement croisé son regard, et à aucun moment elle ne lui a révélé son nom. Kylo Ren ne la connaissait pas. Quelqu'un le lui a dit. 

Quand ils arrivent devant la porte de son appartement, le cœur de Rey se met à battre plus fort. Son instinct de survie se met en marche. Elle a manqué un détail, quelque chose qui la mettrait en danger. La clé glisse dans la serrure avec une lenteur qui ferait passer une tortue pour un guépard, et Rey réfléchit. Sa gorge se serre. La porte s'ouvre, elle entre. Kylo Ren la suit. Les yeux de la jeune femme se posent sur un magazine où son père fait la une. Le lien est là. Il n'est pas obligé de la connaître parce que quelqu'un lui a dit, il peut très bien avoir entendu parler d'elle par les journaux. Il peut très bien avoir été envoyé ici par sa famille. 

La porte claque doucement, elle entend le verrou se tourner. Rey est prise au piège dans son propre appartement. 


	9. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !   
> Encore une fois, merci pour tous les commentaires ;__;   
> Ca me fait tellement plaisir (et j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir aussi...)  
> Bonne lecture !

Ben est debout dans le petit salon. Rey allume les lumières, ferme les volets, et cherche par tous les moyens à fuir le regard curieux de l'homme en face d'elle. Il s'amuse de sa réaction. Elle est complètement pompette, désordonnée. On dirait un chaton pris au piège, alors que lui n'est là que dans le seul but de l'informer de ce qu'il a réussi à trouver. 

Il est donc là, à scruter l'appartement un peu en désordre. Il aperçoit le verre de vin vide, et détourne rapidement le regard. Un an de sobriété, pour lui, ce n'est pas assez. Il sent la colère sourde au fond de son ventre, et il se souvient de sa façon de la calmer. Mais Ben n'a pas fait tous ces efforts pour rien. Il doit résister, alors il se recentre sur le reste de la pièce. Les canapés recouverts de tissus, les dossiers éparpillés sur la table basse, les tasses à café de la journée, pleines de marcs, au milieu du taudis. En s'approchant du canapé pour s'y asseoir, il remarque un soutien-gorge. Celui qu'elle a retiré avant d'aller le rejoindre au café Glasgow. Il le soulève comme si c'était un échantillon radioactif, et le scrute. Ses yeux détaillent la dentelle fine, les deux petits bonnets tout rond. Avant qu'il n'ait pu assouvir la curiosité de savoir quelle taille de sein remplissait parfaitement ces bonnets, une main agile s'empara du sous-vêtement et le jeta dans une pièce fermée juste derrière le canapé. 

Rey le fusille du regard, sur ses gardes. Ben sourit, espiègle, et continue de promener son regard sur les murs, sur les cadres, et se demande qui est en réalité Rey Palpatine, celle qui mène la vie si dure à sa famille. 

\- Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? demande-t-elle sur un ton méfiant. 

\- Parce que je crois ce que tu as dit aux policiers. 

\- Mais encore ? 

La jeune femme croise ses bras sur sa poitrine, et le toise. Ben ne sourcille pas. Pour la regarder dans les yeux, il doit coller son menton contre sa poitrine. Ridicule. 

\- Je pense que tu peux m'aider à améliorer les pistes de la police. 

\- Police que tu as hacké comme tu l'as fait avec moi, je suppose. 

\- Tout à fait. 

En réalité, Ben pense aussi à autre chose, de plus complexe. Il ne sait pas comment lui annoncer ça, ni s'il doit le faire maintenant, ou attendre. Il vaut mieux qu'il attende. Rey semble méfiante, elle n'a pour objectif que de trouver le meurtrier de Madeleine et de Mary, elle se fiche de sa quête à lui. De toute façon, il la connaît à peine. Si ça se trouve, ils n'arriveront même pas à s'entendre ce soir, et Ben rentrera chez lui les mains dans les poches, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et puis demain, il détruirait quelque chose de plus dans son appartement. 

Rey soupire, et part en direction de la cuisine, réajustant l'élastique de son jogging. Elle cherche quelque chose dans le frigo, les dents serrées, et Ben la regarde faire. Il tressaille quand il la voit sortir une bouteille de vin presque terminée de la porte, et se rapproche de son verre. 

\- T'en veux ? demande-t-elle. 

\- Non merci, je ne bois pas. 

Rey ne répond pas. Ses yeux se baissent vers ses mains tremblantes qu'il tente de cacher tant bien que mal. Le liquide rouge glisse dans le verre et la jeune femme l'avale presque d'une traite. Sans le regarder, elle lui indique le siège de bureau dans lequel, il le suppose, elle s'assoit d'habitude. Quand il se pose dedans, il constate qu'effectivement, du dossier jusqu'aux accoudoirs, tout est réglé pour son confort à elle. Normal, ce petit appartement est à elle. 

\- Donc, reprend-elle d'une voix mal assurée, tu t'es penché sur les indices récoltés par la police, et tu as quoi jusque-là ? 

Ben hausse un sourcil. Elle a l'air, en plus d'être pompette, très mal à l'aise d'être en sa présence. Rey croise les bras sur sa poitrine, et le regarde, penaude. Il peut voir ses yeux vitreux, elle le regarde sans vraiment pouvoir faire le focus sur son visage. 

\- Ehhhh, je t'ai posé une questionnn ! 

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose, tranche-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse en remettre une couche en parlant de plus en plus fort. La police ne trouve pas grand-chose, le type qui a fait ça était très minutieux. 

\- Un maniaque... 

\- Ou un habitué. Ils n'ont trouvé ni cheveux, ni trace de sperme, pas d'empreintes. Rien qui puisse nous mener directement au tueur. Ils ont seulement pu constater... La bouche cousue, le nombril aussi, et les lèvres. 

\- Tu l'as déjà dit, ça... 

\- Je ne parlais pas de celles-là. 

Rey, ivre, ne semble pas comprendre son allusion. Il la regarde, puis descend ses yeux sur sa braguette, pour mieux lui expliquer, espérant qu'elle trouve toute seule. 

\- Oh, fait-elle. Je vois. 

\- Du coup, tu as un indice, une piste qui pourrait te donner un profil ? demande Ben, relançant la conversation après un blanc plus que gênant (pour elle). 

\- Et bien... La bouche, ça ne me dit rien, mais le nombril... Ça me fait penser à Eve. 

\- Eve ? 

\- Celle de la Bible. Adam et Eve étaient les premiers êtres humains créés par Dieu, destinés à vivre à jamais dans l'Éden. 

\- Ah oui... Avant que cette idiote ne mange la pomme. 

\- Rien ne dit que c'était une pomme. On parle d'un fruit, mais il n'a jamais été décrit comme étant une pomme. Ça se rapprocherait même plutôt d'une pêche, je crois. Bref, ni Adam ni Eve, n'avaient de nombril. Il a fallu attendre Caïn et Abel pour les voir apparaître. 

\- Tu penses donc à un signe religieux ?

\- Ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche, en tout cas. Mais ça, plus le fait qu'on ait retrouvé à chaque fois les corps dans des lieux de culte, c'est forcément ça. Enfin, je crois. 

Ben reste silencieux un instant, accusant le coup. Il ferme les yeux, tentant de faire disparaitre l'image de Lila de son esprit. Quand il les rouvre, le visage inquiet de Rey, titubante, s'est rapproché de lui. 

\- Tout va bien ? demande-t-elle. 

\- Oui, murmure-t-il en avant sa salive avec peine. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'on se mette à la recherche d'un fou furieux qui doit certainement rouler des pelles à la Sainte Vierge avant d'aller dormir... 

\- On ? 

\- Oui. J'ai toujours bien aimé les enquêtes, avoue Ben, mais là, tu viens de me prouver que tu es bien plus qualifiée que moi pour ce job. Alors, partenaire ? 

Ben lui tend la main, ne sachant trop comment Rey pourrait réagir. Elle semble perdue, l'alcool l'a déboussolée. Pourtant, après avoir tâtonné pour mettre sa petite main dans la sienne, elle acquiesce, déterminée. 

\- Ouais, partenaire. 


	10. Chapitre 10

Rey se réveille groggy, le lendemain matin. Elle ne sait pas quelle heure il est, mais elle est dans son lit, elle a mal à la tête, et ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant qu'elle ne doive se précipiter aux toilettes pour vomir sa bile de "lendemain de soirée". Elle se redresse avec la lenteur d'une tortue dans son lit, respirant de grandes bouffées d'air comme si ça pouvait l'aider à ne pas avoir envie de vomir. Rey a l'impression d'avoir sa tête coincée dans un étau. 

Lorsqu'elle se lève enfin pour se rendre aux toilettes, elle se rend compte qu'elle est en sous-vêtements. Elle ne se rappelle pas la façon dont elle est arrivée dans son lit, ni comment elle s'est déshabillée. Son jogging est posé sur la chaise à côté du lit. Tant pis, elle y réfléchira plus tard. Elle se penche au-dessus de la cuvette, et retire ce qu'elle peut de ses mèches de cheveux pleines de sueur. Rey déteste le vomi qui précède la gueule de bois. 

Quand elle a enfin dompté ses hauts-le-coeur, elle retourne dans le salon, qu'elle trouve baigné de lumière, et surtout, inhabité par qui que ce soit d'autre qu'elle. Elle cherche la présence de Kylo Ren, qui ne lui a d'ailleurs pas donné son nom, mais il n'est pas là. Ses chaussures et sa veste ne sont plus dans l'entrée. Son verre à pied qu'elle a utilisé la veille est dans l'égouttoir à vaisselle, propre. Il n'y a qu'un post-it sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable. 

"Fais de beaux rêves, belle aux bois dormants. Si tu veux me joindre, appelle le (512) 255 - 3125. Kylo". 

Il est donc parti. Rey soupire. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle a dormi, ni quand elle est allée se coucher. Elle parierait même que c'est lui qui s'est occupé de la mettre en sous-vêtements et de la caler sous la couette. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne se souvient pas de ce dont ils ont parlé, s'ils ont parlé de quoi que ce soit d'intéressant après qu'elle ait fait son speech sur la religion et Eve. 

Quand elle allume enfin son ordinateur, elle se rend compte de l'heure. Elle va rater le début de son cours, et n'est pas du tout en état de le donner. Elle saisit son téléphone en trombe, compose le numéro du doyen, et se fait porter pâle avec la promesse que ce n'est que passager, que tout serait rentré dans l'ordre le lendemain, et qu'elle rattraperait bien sûr le créneaux qu'elle allait faire rater à ses étudiants. 

Elle prit ensuite une douche chaude, visage orienté vers le jet, pour pouvoir se réveiller correctement. L'aspirine a du mal à faire effet, et elle le ressent bien. Rey se traîne encore plus qu'un escargot. Elle regarde ses mains, puis le carrelage sur le mur. Depuis quelques jours, elle a l'infâme sensation que plus rien ne tourne rond dans sa vie. Ce qui devait être une douche bien chaude pour aller ensuite donner des cours, faire ce qu'elle sait faire de mieux et qu'elle aime le plus, s'avère être insipide et n'a pour seul but de la réchauffer le temps qu'elle ait moins mal à la tête. 

Depuis plusieurs jours, la moindre minute de libre lui sert à avaler un verre de vin rempli aux trois quarts. Entre son père qui ne cesse de vouloir lui téléphoner pour lui proposer des compromis qui n'en sont pas, son grand-père qu'elle voit chaque seconde à la télévision et qui la traîne dans la boue en public (ce qui la fait bien rire, puisqu'il s'agit d'exactement ce dont ils l'accusent tous : de la diffamation), Rey ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Sa vie est un nœud coulant qui ne fait que se resserrer à chaque seconde qu'elle peut passer à penser. Et pour ne plus penser, elle n'a que le vin et les cadavres. 

Quand elle est enfin prête à descendre faire des courses, Rey se dit qu'elle a bien fait de ne pas être allée sur le campus. Elle aurait été le professeur exécrable qu'elle s'est toujours jurée ne jamais devenir. Elle marche en regardant ses pieds, ne voulant volontairement pas prêter attention aux gens qui passent à côté d'elle. Aujourd'hui est bien le dernier jour où elle a envie qu'on l'emmerde parce qu'elle est la petite fille de Sheev Palpatine. 

Quand elle revient de ses courses, elle croise un homme dans le hall de son immeuble. Il est grand, massif, et porte une capuche. Il est bizarre. Pressé. Comme s'il fuyait. Rey n'a pas le temps de voir son visage, il a déjà poussé la porte et la franchit presque en courant. Elle monte les escaliers d'un pas précipité, persuadée que ça a quelque chose à voir avec elle. C'est une résidence calme, habitée surtout par des vieilles personnes en quête d'un havre de paix en plein New-York. Qu'un jeune homme habillé comme un habitant du Bronx soit ici et qu'il ait l'air de ne rien avoir à faire là est plus que suspect. Et elle a raison. 

Quand elle arrive devant la porte, celle-ci est ouverte. Il ne faut pas cinq secondes à Rey pour voir que la serrure a été fracturée, et que son salon est sens dessus dessous. Les larmes aux yeux, elle part poser ses courses en vrac sur le comptoir de la cuisine, et inspecte les lieux. Son canapé est éventré, les livres de sa bibliothèque sont en tas par terre. Le cadre qui protège son affiche du film Moulin Rouge est par terre, le verre est brisé. Quand elle s'approche du bureau, elle constate que rien n'a disparu. Le type devait être affolé, ou chercher quelque chose de très particulier, parce que l'ordinateur est intact, et surtout, il est encore là. 

Tremblante, elle saisit son téléphone. Le post-it n'est plus sur le dos de son ordinateur, et Rey le cherche fébrilement. Les larmes coulent toutes seules. Rey n'a pas peur parce qu'elle s'est fait cambrioler, elle a peur parce qu'elle ne se sent plus en sécurité depuis trop longtemps. Son appartement était le dernier endroit où elle se sentait encore imprenable, comme une forteresse, et qu'elle pourrait s'y ressourcer entre deux journées de cours épuisantes. Maintenant, son appartement était un désordre total, le changement de la serrure et le remplacement de tout ce qui a été cassé. Elle soupire. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça dans sa vie. 

Ses doigts glissent enfin sur un morceau de papier qui semble être ce qu'elle cherche. Il est déchiré, mais Rey parvient à retrouver le deuxième morceau sous la chaise de son bureau. Elle sanglote. À la supérette, elle a fait l'effort de ne pas acheter de vin, ayant peur de s'en servir comme excuse à chaque fois, et de faire l'énorme bêtise de devenir dépendante. Mais là, elle en aurait eu bien besoin. 

Le téléphone sonne dans sa main. Elle est assise par terre, au milieu d'un tas de feuilles qu'elle croit être le résultat de plusieurs recherches, ainsi qu'une ébauche de sa thèse. Elle pleure, renifle, et attend qu'on lui réponde. 

\- Allô, répond une voix d'outre-tombe. 

\- Allô, bonjour, c-c'est... Kylo ? Ren ? Kylo Ren ? 

Rey a envie de se gifler. Elle est paniquée, incapable d'aligner deux mots correctement. 

\- C'est qui ? demande-t-il, méfiant. 

\- Rey... 

\- Et pourquoi tu pleures ? 

\- Je... j'étais descendue pour faire des courses et... et... on m'a cambriolé. 

\- Fâcheux, en effet. 

\- J'ai besoin d'aide... 

\- Il y a un bon numéro pour ça, répond Kylo, moqueur. Le 911. 

Rey manque de s'étouffer avec un de ses sanglots. Ses doigts se resserrent autour de son smartphone, et elle hurle : 

\- Idiot ! 

Elle raccroche alors qu'elle l'entend rigoler. Ses genoux remontent contre sa poitrine, et Rey se laisse pleurer de plus belle, perdue. 


	11. Chapitre 11

Ben est au bout du couloir. Il attend, écoute. Rey est à l'intérieur de son appartement, la porte est ouverte, il entend tout. Les policiers passent tout au peigne fin, lui posent cinquante fois les mêmes questions. Plusieurs fois, certains agents sortent de l'appartement, essayent de sonner aux différentes portes de l'étage, sans succès. C'est comme si personne n'était là. En même temps, se dit Ben, si j'étais un cambrioleur, j'attendrais aussi que l'étage soit vide de tout témoin pour sévir, surtout quand la victime est une justicière qui tente de faire couler sa famille. 

Un des agents entre en trombe dans l'appartement, visiblement agacé par les pleurs de Rey, qui reprennent de plus belle, après qu'elle ait répondu pour la cinquième fois à la même question. Ben s'approche, prudent, et s'arrête près de la porte d'entrée, ouverte. Il se garde de toucher quoi que ce soit, bien qu'il se doute que ses empreintes allaient être retrouvées dans le salon, peut-être même dans la chambre. 

Un des hommes se retourne finalement vers lui, se rendant compte de sa présence, et lui demande : 

\- Vous êtes ? 

\- Oh, euh, Ben, répond-il en tendant la main au policier, par réflexe. 

L'homme ne la saisit pas, et Rey se retourne vers lui, intriguée. Elle semble soulagée de le voir ici, et frotte ses joues mouillées du dos de la main. 

\- Je suis un ami de Rey, ajoute-t-il. Elle était paniquée tout à l'heure, c'est moi qui lui ai conseillé de vous appeler. 

La vérité n'est pas exactement celle-ci, mais l'agent n'est pas obligé de le savoir. Quand il voit Rey abattue, stressée, les yeux allant et venant un peu partout autour d'elle, Ben s'en veut un peu de s'être moqué de son appel à l'aide. 

Quand la police part dix minutes plus tard, promettant à la jeune femme de lui donner rapidement des nouvelles, celle-ci lance à Ben un regard fatigué. 

\- Ils ne feront rien, murmure-t-elle. 

\- C'est la police... ils arrivent à peine à déployer des moyens pour retrouver des tueurs en série, alors un cambriolage... 

\- Il ne m'a rien pris, en plus, je ne comprends pas. 

\- Il cherchait quelque chose en particulier, tu crois ? 

Rey leva les yeux au ciel. 

\- Toi qui me connais sûrement mieux que je te connais, dit-elle, tu dois savoir que l'appel au procès de ma famille contre moi arrive dans quelques jours. Ce type cherchait n'importe quoi qui pourrait me faire tomber, et s'il a pu me faire peur, par la même occasion, alors c'était tout bénef'... 

Un silence se fait. Ben le sait. S'il lui disait tout ce qu'il savait, elle ne l'aurait jamais appelé. Elle le détesterait, et il ne serait pas la seule personne sur qui elle compte. 

\- Prend quelques affaires et vient crécher chez moi pendant quelques jours. 

\- Pardon ? demande Rey, interloquée. 

\- Le temps que les choses s'apaisent, renchérit Ben. On attend que le serrurier répare la porte, tu fermes tout tel quel, et on reviendra plus tard. 

\- Tu crois ? 

Ben acquiesce. 

\- Tu n'es pas en état de rester ici toute seule. Donc tu prends tes bouquins, ta thèse, ton ordinateur et un stock de culottes et tu viens dormir chez moi quelques jours. Tu pourras travailler sereinement. 

Rey hausse les épaules. Elle semble hésiter, puis se lève et regarde autour d'elle, cherchant quelles affaires emporter. Ben l'observe, ne bougeant pas pour autant. C'est son appartement, il ne va pas commencer à tout déplacer à son tour. 

Deux heures plus tard, dont une bonne demi-heure de métro pour atteindre le Bronx, Rey est installée dans un canapé en tissu rêche, vieilli par le temps. Elle observe à la lumière de l'ampoule à bout de souffle le salon à la tapisserie tachée, curieuse. 

\- Tu me rends curieuse, souffle Rey, les yeux toujours baladeurs. 

\- Ah oui ? répond-il nonchalamment, partant dans sa chambre allumer son ordinateur. 

\- Oui... la première chose qu'on apprend quand on fait de la psychologie, c'est que bien souvent, le silence en dit long. 

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il me suffit de regarder ton appartement et ton comportement pour comprendre à quel point tu es blessé. 

Ben laisse échapper un rire sarcastique. 

\- Bien sûr, je suis un petit lapin à moitié mort au bord de la route. 

\- C'est vrai... tu es en colère contre quelque chose, pour une raison particulière... et je parierai que ça a à voir avec la raison pour laquelle tu es entré en contact avec moi. Tu ne m'as pas approché juste parce que tu penses que je peux avoir la clé de cette affaire, mais parce que je peux t'aider pour autre chose. 

Un silence se fait durant lequel Ben serre les poings. L'envie de balancer sa chaise dans le mur, ou sur elle. D'un coup, il se demande si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Il voulait qu'elle l'aide à trouver l'assassin de Lila, pas lui envoyer ses propres démons en plein visage. C'est déjà difficile de vivre avec alors si elle en rajoute et qu'elle les déterre, un par un... 

\- Pas vrai ? renchérit-elle, le rejoignant dans la chambre. 

Ben lui lance un regard plein de rage. Il ne veut pas en parler. Et si elle insiste, alors elle est la pire psychologue qu'il ait connu, et il va la renvoyer chez elle fissa, au milieu de son bordel. L'envie de taper là où ça fait mal, de lui parler de sa famille, se fait sentir. 

Elle le regarde, il la fusille du regard. Il aimerait la voir souffrir autant qu'il souffre au fond de lui. Rey baisse les yeux, et fait volte-face pour retourner dans le salon, haussant les épaules et tentant de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. 

\- En tout cas, tu devrais ranger un peu. C'est le foutoir ici. 

Ben lève les yeux au ciel. Rey l'exaspère. Mais elle a raison : il a besoin d'elle plus que quiconque, parce qu'elle est réputée pour être une des docteurs en psychologie la plus prometteuse. Il a l'impression qu'elle seule est capable de l'aider à trouver les réponses à ses questions. Alors il va se taire, il va encaisser, comme il l'a fait ces dernières années, et il va chercher avec elle. 

Deux heures plus tard, Ben et Rey sont assis en tailleur au milieu du salon, des feuilles éparpillées tout autour d'eux. Rey les lit attentivement, Ben la regarde. 

\- Tu peux me faire un résumé s'il te plait ? demande-t-elle. 

\- Un "résumé" ? 

\- Oui, de ce que tu comprends. Ce qui est important pour toi. 

Ben souffle et rassemble ses pensées. 

\- Les deux demoiselles sont "préparées" de la même manière : le nombril cousu, la bouche, et les lèvres. D'après les deux rapports du médecin légiste, leur vagin a été nettoyé à l'intérieur avec du désinfectant gynécologique type Bétadine, et ce, post-mortem, puisqu'il n'a retrouvé aucune trace de flore vaginale. Pas de trace de sperme, bien évidemment, mais des lésions sur les parois du vagin, donc on peut supposer un ou plusieurs viols dans les deux cas, pré-mortem à chaque fois. 

Il voit Rey faire la grimace, pâlir. Elle ne semble pas à l'aise avec l'idée, et dans un sens, Ben peut comprendre. Il n'a aucune idée de ce que ça peut faire d'être forcé à faire des choses qu'il n'a pas envie de faire. Surtout des choses sexuelles. Même dans sa tête, il n'arrive pas à expliquer ça avec des mots, mais l'imaginer lui donne envie de faire la grimace, lui aussi. 

\- Donc, reprend-elle, on est certain que c'est la même personne qui est responsable de ces deux meurtres. 

\- La question c'est : pourquoi ? renchérit Ben. 

\- Absolument : si on trouve pourquoi, on aura peut-être une idée de qui peut être à l'origine de tout ça. 

\- Mais comment on va faire ? 

Rey semble réfléchir, lève les yeux au ciel. Ben prend ce temps pour la détailler du regard, une fois de plus. La jeune fille a tout pour elle. Elle est belle, elle est talentueuse, intelligente. Peut-être que son seul défaut, c'est son nom de famille, mais ça, elle ne l'a pas choisi. 

\- Il faudrait contacter leur famille... peut-être qu'elles n'étaient pas si blanches comme neige... 


	12. Chapitre 12

Durant les jours qui ont suivis, Rey a dormi sur le canapé de Ben. Non pas que celui-ci lui a refusé son lit, mais son ordinateur étant littéralement à deux mètres de sa couchette, c'est bien plus pratique pour son travail de garder sa chambre. De toute façon, Rey est déjà bien contente de pouvoir dormir du sommeil du juste, sans rêve, sans angoisse. Elle a pu éparpiller ses notes de cours, ses suppositions et les documents papiers du dossier de Madeleine sur la table basse, sans jamais s'attirer une seule protestation de la part de son hôte, qui de toute façon, ne rangeait pas plus qu'elle. 

C'est un jour où il pleut. Rey est excédée par l'attitude désinvolte et immature de Ben. Elle le voit, depuis qu'elle est là, se trimballer partout dans l'appartement comme si de rien était, torse-nu, en bas de pyjama, et surtout, pas lavé. Les hormones de la jeune femme lui ont maintes fois soufflé que la vue n'est pas si désagréable, mais son côté sérieux et appliqué en a marre de le voir la déconcentrer sans arrêt. Ce matin, c'est assez. Elle est assise devant la table basse, et voit Ben passer pour la cinquième fois de la chambre à la cuisine, puis de la cuisine à la chambre, cafetière en main. La jeune femme tape du poing sur la table, faisant tomber plusieurs feuilles volantes qui s'éparpillent autour d'elle. 

\- Bon sang, mais tu ne veux pas ouvrir tes volets, prendre une douche et manger correctement, pour une fois ? braille Rey. Ça fait des jours que je te vois ne porter que ce vieux pantalon tout moche, et t'enfiler du café et de la pizza froide à longueur de journée. Je me demande même comment tu es encore mince et en bonne santé. 

Ben hausse un sourcil, la toise. Son sourire narquois s'efface pour laisser place à une expression de plus en plus colérique. 

\- Il y a un truc fantastique en ce bas monde d'humain : le sport. Et ça ne te ferait pas de mal de t'y mettre, avoir un peu de muscle ça fait du bien à la santé. 

\- Pardon ?! fulmine-t-elle. 

\- Je dis juste : tu es tellement maigrichonne que je me demande comment tu peux encore tenir debout. Voilà, fin de la discussion, je retourne faire le porc dans ma chambre. 

Ben ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, traverse le salon en quelques grandes enjambées, et claque la porte de la chambre. Rey soupire, jette un regard désespéré à son tas de feuilles, et reprend sa lecture silencieuse, essayant de tirer de nouveaux éléments du dossier de la police. 

Rey fait ce qu'elle peut pour rester focalisée sur son travail, mais plus le silence se fait roi, plus elle pense. Elle pense à Ben, l'imagine sur son fauteuil de bureau, buvant à même la cafetière. Elle pense à sa façon de se négliger, et se pose mille questions. La jeune femme ne sait pas quelles conclusions tirer de tout ça, mais elle a sa petite idée. 

Deux minutes plus tard, elle est devant la porte de la chambre, et frappe deux petits coups brefs. Ben ne répond pas, alors elle ouvre la porte tout doucement, et fait un pas pour entrer. 

\- Ben, je... 

Rey se coupe, Ben n'a pas bougé. Il a l'air de ne se foutre totalement de ce qu'elle peut avoir à lui dire, mais la jeune femme ne se démonte pas. Elle a besoin de lui dire ça. Elle a besoin de parler. 

\- Je suis désolée. Tu m'as invité chez toi et je me prends pour une diva. Tu es chez toi, tu fais ce que tu veux. C'est juste que... que tout ça en dit long sur toi, et tu... tu as l'air d'être blessé. D'avoir une cicatrice difficile à refermer. Je ne vais pas m'asseoir là et prendre un carnet avant de te forcer à parler, ça serait contre-productif. Mais sache que si tu as envie de parler, je suis là. Et pas forcément en tant que psy. Juste... juste en tant qu'amie, en remerciement pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. 

Rey n'attend pas la réponse. Elle fait volte-face et quitte la chambre sans remarquer que Ben a cessé de faire semblant de travailler pour la regarder. La porte se referme, elle a la gorge serrée. Elle se rassoit devant la table basse, et tente de reprendre sa besogne là où elle l'avait laissé. 

C'est deux heures bien peu productives plus tard que Rey est à nouveau sortie de ses pensées par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Elle entend Ben grommeler mais se lever pour aller ouvrir. Quand elle voit le visage du visiteur dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses joues se rougissent de colère. Rey sait qu'elle ne devrait pas, qu'elle se méprend sûrement, mais c'est trop flagrant, ça ne peut être que ça. 

\- Monsieur Dameron, lâche-t-elle, amère. J'aurais dû m'en douter. 

\- Ah, bredouille-t-il. J'ignorais que vous vous connaissiez. 

Ben se passe une main sur le visage, honteux. 

\- Ne faites pas l'innocent, c'est grâce à vous qu'il a eu mon mot de passe. Qui sait ce qu'il n'a pas volé dans mes données ! 

\- Bon sang, marmonne Ben, agacé. 

De plus en plus en proie à la colère, Rey ne trouve plus ses mots pour faire part de son énervement. Elle repart en direction de ses affaires, les mains tremblantes, et fourre tout en vrac dans son sac. 

\- Bien, je pense que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, affirme Rey dans le plus grand des calmes. Je compte changer mon mot de passe, Ben, donc si tu as quelque chose à récupérer dans mes données, la prochaine fois, fais comme tout le monde : demande-moi d'abord la permission. 

Elle passe à côté de Ben, qui ne la regarde pas, puis à côté de Poe, mortifié, qui tente de lui bredouiller des excuses, sans succès. La jeune femme lui assène un coup d'épaule en passant à côté de lui, et descend les marches pour sortir du bâtiment. Il fait sombre, et alors qu'elle commence à marcher, il se met à pleuvoir. 

Mais Rey, obstinée, les cheveux très vite trempés, continue sa route jusqu'au métro sans voir que Ben la suit du regard depuis sa fenêtre. 


	13. Chapitre 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! 
> 
> Merci pour tous les retours, je suis tellement touchée c'est ouf T.T   
> Je sais même pas quoi dire de plus en fait, ça fait tellement plaisir ! 
> 
> Je vais pas blablater plus, je vous laisse avec la salve de chapitres du jour :)  
> Bisous !

Ben se ronge les ongles, qu'il n'a plus depuis longtemps. Rey est partie depuis trop longtemps. Elle lui a envoyé un message pour le remercier une fois de plus pour l'accueil chaleureux qu'il lui avait proposé (Ben n'a pas su s'il devait prendre ces mots au pied de la lettre ou comprendre une ironie mal cachée) et lui a assuré être bien rentré chez elle, sans encombre, et à avoir pris plaisir à ranger tout son bazar. 

Son appartement à lui s'est retrouvé étrangement vide depuis son départ. Il a retrouvé une table basse propre, même plus qu'avant son arrivée. La colère de Ben est revenue au galop, et il a dû se retenir une paire de fois pour ne pas exploser sa pauvre cafetière, une fois de plus. Il s'est offert le luxe d'aller à une nouvelle séance des AA, expliquant avec fierté qu'il n'a pas touché à une seule goutte d'alcool depuis la dernière fois, malgré toutes les tentations. Il a seulement eu le besoin de parler, sans forcément être écouté, être compris. Il fallait qu'il vide son sac, mais il n'a pas eu le courage de téléphoner à Rey, bien qu'il sache qu'elle aurait répondu, et écouté. Peut-être même compris. 

Il est là, maintenant, à côté d'un Poe fatigué, mais qui a revêtu sa plus belle chemise pour passer pour un professionnel. Lui n'a pas fait plus d'effort. Il n'est pas là pour séduire qui que ce soit. Ben veut juste les informations qu'il lui faut, en espérant que la police ne l'ait pas devancé. Poe sonne, et des pas fatigués se font entendre presque immédiatement. 

C'est une femme avachie, aux cheveux poivre et sel, qui leur ouvre. Ben se présente comme étant détective privé. Il lui explique avoir entendu parler de l'affaire de Madeleine dans la presse, comme beaucoup de gens, et ayant souffert de la perte d'un proche, lui propose ses services gratuitement. 

\- Mais la police, bredouille-t-elle. 

\- Madame... les effectifs de la police se retrouvent de plus en plus réduits, il va être difficile pour eux de boucler l'enquête en arrêtant le ou les coupables. C'est pourquoi mon collègue et moi vous proposons nos services. Bien sûr, il va de soi que si la police vous interroge, il serait préférable d'éviter de mentionner nos noms. 

\- Oh oui, d'ailleurs, vous ne vous êtes pas présentés... 

Poe réagit immédiatement, et lui tend une main virile. 

\- Virgile Sainclair, pour vous servir, Madame. 

Ben hausse un sourcil. Poe est un excellent acteur. 

\- Matt Vincent, enchanté, lui dit-il en lui serrant la main à son tour. 

Madame Lanval se laisse ensuite tomber dans son canapé en faux cuir, et retourne au touillage de son thé, qui tiédit de plus en plus. 

\- Vous vouliez me poser des questions sur ma fille, je crois, murmure-t-elle, la voix fatiguée. 

\- Oui, reprend Ben. Si vous le permettez, nous aimerions reprendre depuis le début. Quand avez-vous vu votre fille pour la dernière fois. 

\- Et bien... en fin d'après-midi, le jour de... ce jour-là. Elle allait à un rendez-vous chez le gynécologue pour se faire prescrire une pilule contraceptive. 

\- Elle avait un rendez-vous galant après ça ? Un petit ami connu ? 

\- Non... c'est moi qui ai insisté. Nous sommes une famille très catholique, et Madeleine m'a assuré vouloir se préserver pour son mari, mais vous savez, les jeunes adultes, de nos jours... ce genre d'engagement c'est bon pour les anciens, comme ils apprécient le dire... 

\- J'imagine bien, malheureusement. 

\- Alors par précaution, j'ai insisté pour qu'elle en prenne une. Elle avait rendez-vous vers 17h je crois. 

\- Vous connaissez le nom du médecin, éventuellement ? demande Ben. 

\- Non, elle ne m'en a pas parlé. D'après elle, c'était une amie des scouts qui lui a donné les coordonnées. Elle note tout dans un carnet qu'elle a dans son sac à main, mais la police ne l'a pas retrouvé... 

\- Vous savez où on peut contacter son amie ? 

\- Non... Madeleine était très secrète, en grandissant elle s'est fait son jardin secret, mais elle est restée une bonne fille, pieuse, alors nous n'avons jamais, mon mari et moi, cherché à s'immiscer dans son intimité. Elle tenait un journal, mais il a été emporté par la police. 

Merde. Ben aurait bien aimé avoir un accès direct à ce cahier, ou quoi que ce soit. Il lui faudra attendre la mise en ligne par la police sur leurs serveurs. Ça risque de prendre du temps. Ben compte sur cette piste pour se faire pardonner. En entrant ici, il se voyait déjà débarquer chez la jeune fille, victorieux, avec une nouvelle piste à exploiter. Elle lui aurait souri, et ils auraient trouvé la réponse ensemble. Peut-être qu'en ce moment même, Ben est en train de tout faire foirer. Peut-être que Madame Lanval va vendre la mèche aux flics, et qu'il va se faire arrêter. Pour Rey aussi, ça sera game over. 

\- Est-ce que vous savez si Madeleine connaissait la deuxième victime, Mary ? demande Ben une dernière fois. 

\- Et bien... je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais vu une seule amie de ma fille venir ici. Mais j'ai déjà vu le visage de la demoiselle à l'église, un dimanche. 

\- Elle était aussi religieuse que votre famille, vous pensez ? 

\- Oh ça ! s'exclama Madame Lanval. Je n'ai jamais vu des parents chanter aussi fort que les siens, alors elle, elle doit être du même tenant. Et puis Mary... ça n'est pas n'importe quel prénom. 

Ben se tait. Le lien se fait tout doucement dans sa tête, et alors que Madame Lanval l'interroge sur son sourire béat, Ben se lève, un air victorieux, et la remercie chaleureusement pour son accueil, et ses réponses. 

Sur le chemin du retour, alors que Poe peine à rester à la hauteur de Ben, qui court presque, celui-ci l'interpelle. 

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es précipité sur la sortie, comme ça ? 

\- Le mobile, le vrai, celui que Rey s'arrache les cheveux à trouver, et bien je pense que je l'ai. Ou en tout cas, j'en ai une bonne partie. 


	14. Chapitre 14

Des jours ont passé durant lesquels Rey n'a pas vraiment reçu de nouvelles de la part de Ben. Elle a ressassé sa rancune, a tourné en rond, et s'est souvent arraché les cheveux pour punir son manque de concentration. 

Rey a passé la plupart de son temps à ranger son appartement, à faire du tri dans ses affaires au fur et à mesure qu'elle l'a remis en ordre, après la tempête qui lui a tout mis en vrac. Parfois, quand elle va dormir le soir, elle croit entendre la porte grincer, la serrure cliqueter, et elle se relève pour aller vérifier, tétanisée par la peur. Même si Ben n'a pas l'air d'être un grand combattant, le fait d'avoir une présence masculine aussi bien bâtie que lui peut l'être, lui a fait du bien, et lui a permis une sérénité qu'elle craint ne plus pouvoir s'offrir tant qu'elle restera ici. 

Ben lui manque. Rey s'en rend un peu plus compte chaque jour qui passe sans lui. Le jeune homme l'aide à ne pas se noyer dans la peur. L'adrénaline du nouveau cas psychologique est passé, et maintenant, elle a peur que ce tueur, qui qu'il soit, lui tombe dessus au détour d'une rue. Le silence est partout autour d'elle, et elle se sent coincée. Bien sûr, elle pourrait lui téléphoner, mais elle n'ose pas. C'est elle qui est partie en furie, et elle se sentirait obligée de prononcer des excuses qu'elle n'a pas à présenter. 

Avec Ben, Rey n'est plus seule avec ses démons. Ils se taisent, les uns après les autres. C'est comme ça qu'elle a réussi à oublier que le procès en appel se rapproche de jour en jour, et que son avocat lui a tourné le dos après un pot-de-vin bien fourni, offert par son père. La jeune femme est seule contre tous, et ça ne va plus du tout. 

Elle s'apprête à mettre sa fierté de côté et appeler Ben, quand justement, celui-ci l'appelle. Elle décroche, et reste muette un instant. 

\- Rey, t'es là ? demande-t-il. 

\- Oui... pardon, c'est... je ne m'attendais pas à ça. 

\- À ce que je sache pardonner les comportements effrontés dans le genre de celui que tu m'as fait l'autre jour ? Oui, je ne suis pas toujours un enfant, ma chère Rey. 

La jeune femme, morte de honte, laisse échapper une larme, puis deux. Elle finit par se laisser tomber dans son canapé, retenant du mieux qu'elle peut ses sanglots. 

\- Mais faut pas te mettre dans tous tes états pour ça, enfin ! entend-elle à l'autre bout du fil. 

\- Non c'est... je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te faire une scène, mais comprend-moi aussi, je suis sur la corde raide depuis des mois, avec ma famille sur le dos et plus aucun avocat qui ait les couilles pour me défendre au tribunal. L'appel est dans quelques jours à peine, je n'ai rien pour me défendre, et j'apprends que c'est Poe qui t'a aidé à récupérer mon mot de passe... si c'était aussi facile pour toi, pour qui ça a pu l'être aussi ? 

Ben ne répond rien. Elle l'entend soupirer, mais il ne répond pas. 

\- Ben ? appelle-t-elle. 

\- Je suis toujours là. J'étais juste en train de me dire que peut-être, avec un dossier de preuve en béton, tu n'aurais même pas besoin d'avocat. 

\- Tu crois ? 

\- Beaucoup de personnes choisissent de se représenter elles-mêmes. Je ne vois pas pourquoi toi tu ne pourrais pas le faire. 

Rey ne répond rien. Elle n'a pas les mots, ne sait pas quoi penser. Ben continue de lui expliquer comment elle pourrait s'y prendre, mais la jeune femme se contente d'écouter le son de sa voix sans faire attention à ses propos. Déjà, le poids de la culpabilité, et celui de la peur, commencent à s'envoler. 

\- Rey ? 

\- Oui ! s'exclame la jeune femme en sursautant. Désolée, je réfléchissais. 

\- J'ai peut-être une piste pour le mobile, reprend Ben. 

\- Parfait ! 

Un silence s'installe à nouveau durant lequel Rey n'ose rien dire. Elle a envie de lui dire "à tout à l'heure" et de se mettre en route vers chez lui, mais est-ce qu'elle peut ? Est-ce qu'il en a seulement envie ? 

\- Et donc, continue le jeune homme. Tu viens chez moi ? 

\- Oui, souffle-t-elle. Oui, j'arrive. Le temps de ranger mes affaires en désordre, prendre ce qu'il faut, et j'arrive. 

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle est devant la porte de l'appartement de Ben. Elle n'a pas sonné à l'interphone parce que quelqu'un l'a croisé à la sortie de l'immeuble. Elle aurait peut-être dû sonner pour s'annoncer. Peut-être se sentirait-elle mieux. 

\- Bon, tu veux que je t'ouvre ou j'attends que tu aies trouvé le courage de frapper d'abord ? demande une voix moqueuse derrière la porte. 

Rey fronce les sourcils. 

\- J'ai entendu des pas dans le couloir. Ça fait cinq minutes que je t'observe depuis le judas, en train de te dandiner. 

La jeune femme se mord la lèvre. Elle a envie de rire en même temps que de fuir. Mais elle est contente d'être ici. Elle est contente de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur ce grand homme aux cheveux en bataille. Ben est beau. Elle s'était dit, peu après l'avoir rencontré, que si elle devait se marier à un homme et passer le restant de ses jours à ses côtés, elle voudrait que son mari ait un physique similaire à celui de Ben. 

Rey reste cependant sur le pas de la porte. Ben est là, en face d'elle, et semble apaisé. Pas de rancune, pas de colère. Elle peut le sentir d'ici, le jeune homme est content de la voir. Le coin de sa bouche tremblotte, il essaye de ne pas sourire. 

\- Ben, appelle-t-elle d'une petite voix. 

Le jeune homme l'interroge du regard. Elle se mord la lèvre. La honte prend possession d'elle comme une vague d'eau de mer glacée, elle se sent nue devant lui. 

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'autre fois... je n'aurais vraiment pas dû dire ça, et partir comme ça. Je... j'espère que tu me pardonneras pour ça. 

Ben reste stoïque un instant, clignant des yeux comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis elle le voit, effarée, se mettre à éclater de rire bruyamment, s'essuyant même une larme factice au coin de l'œil. 

\- Vraiment, Palpatine, tu me fais mourir de rire, lui dit-il. Si je t'en voulais ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, tu ne serais pas en face de moi en train de faire ton mea culpa. Tu serais en taule parce que je me serai arrangé pour balancer le moindre petit truc compromettant que tu pourrais cacher dans ton PC.

Rey pâlit. A-t-elle bien entendu les menaces ? 

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, reprend Ben. Alors maintenant tu entres, je te fais un café, et on s'y met. Je ne vais pas attendre un troisième cadavre pour le rechercher pour de vrai, ce tueur à la con. 


	15. Chapitre 15

Ben ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot. Il est content de revoir Rey. Prendre de ses nouvelles via le téléphone, c'est bien, mais ça ne compense pas le vide de son appartement, ça ne fait pas redescendre la colère qui gronde toujours comme une bête ensommeillée. Le seul fait de la voir sourire, assise sur le canapé à côté de lui, lui fait un bien fou. 

Elle semble gênée, et Ben ne comprend pas pourquoi. Il lui a servi un café et elle le tient dans sa main, se réchauffant les paumes en les collant contre la céramique. La jeune femme fuit son regard.

\- Arrête de te sentir coupable, soupire-t-il. J'aurais dû te le dire tout de suite, c'était maladroit de ma part. Ta colère était légitime. 

Rey hausse les épaules. Elle ne semble pas convaincue. Ben boit son café d'une traite, se brûle la gorge, et se tourne vers elle, glissant un pied sous son autre cuisse. 

\- Bon. Je ne suis pas psy, ni quoi que ce soit. J'y connais rien en perçage de carapace ou que sais-je. Mais je ne t'ai pas invité ici pour que tu déprimes sur mon canapé. Alors tu bois ta tasse, et on s'y met, que je t'explique tout ce que j'ai trouvé, ça te changera les idées. 

Rey ne répond pas, mais Ben aperçoit un petit sourire étirer le coin de ses lèvres. Donc c'était ça. Juste ça. Lui dire de se concentrer sur leur affaire de meurtre pour l'aider à penser à autre chose. Le jeune homme n'aurait jamais pensé que ça pourrait être aussi facile, quand il sait à quel point c'est compliqué de se focaliser sur autre chose que ses propres sentiments. 

\- Comment t'as réussi à la convaincre de te parler ? demande Rey avant de tremper ses lèvres dans le café. 

\- Poe et moi on s'est bien habillé, pour commencer. 

\- Donc tu as porté autre chose que ton vieux jean troué et ton gilet à capuche ? Incroyable, se moque-t-elle. 

Il lui assène une gentille tape sur l'épaule, grimaçant au passage.

\- On s'est fait passer pour des détectives privés qui veulent travailler sur l'affaire en parallèle avec la police. On lui a posé les mêmes questions que la police : si elle savait où sa fille se rendait avant de mourir, qui pourrait le savoir... quel genre de personne elle était. Visiblement Madeleine était l'exemple parfait de la petite enfant de chœur très pieuse, qui voue sa virginité à Dieu, ce genre de connerie quoi. 

\- Ce ne sont pas des conneries, tranche Rey, refroidie. Dieu est un guide pour beaucoup de personnes. 

Ben saisit tout de suite. Elle se sent concernée par cette affaire car elle est aussi croyante que ces jeunes filles. 

\- Bref. Elle était partie chez un gynéco que lui a conseillé une amie à elle, mais elle est incapable de nous dire qui c'est. Elle avait une totale confiance en elle, alors elle ne fliquait pas du tout ses fréquentations. 

\- Quel dommage, ça aurait été plus vite. Rien d'autre ? 

\- Elle m'assure que sa fille était bien vierge avant sa mort et qu'elle prévoyait de perdre sa virginité au mariage, comme beaucoup de jeunes filles de son âge. Et elle allait aux scouts. Elle tenait un journal intime, mais les flics l'ont déjà récupéré, il va falloir attendre qu'ils scannent toutes les pages. 

\- Vous êtes allés voir la mère de Mary aussi ? 

\- Pas eu le temps. Poe a cours et j'ai eu des contrats entre temps. 

\- Des contrats ? répète Rey, surprise. 

Ben prend une grande inspiration. Il n'aime pas qu'on lui pose cette question. Le peu de fois où c'est arrivé, les personnes qui l'avaient interrogé avaient fini par couper court à leur conversation à l'aide d'un regard dédaigneux. Ben se sent nul de faire ce travail, mais il a les compétences, pas le diplôme qui va avec. Il ne peut pas prétendre à mieux que ça. Il s'en est accommodé, finalement, car il est trop brisé pour s'adapter au monde de dehors, et ses contrats se négocient bien, il arrive à vivre décemment grâce à ça. 

\- Je... en fait les journalistes ou des avocats... des gens qui ont besoin d'informations, peu importe comment elles sont récupérées, me payent pour que j'infiltre des systèmes informatiques dans le but de leur apporter toutes les réponses à leurs questions. 

Rey se renfrogne un instant, Ben craint d'autres questions qui pourraient le mettre dans une position très inconfortable. 

\- N'empêche, ça fait sens, lâche-t-elle à demi-voix, les yeux perdus dans les volutes de fumées qui s'échappent encore de sa tasse. 

\- Que je hacke les gens en échange d'argent ? Oui, à la base j'étudiais l'informatique... 

\- Non... je veux dire, l'histoire de la virginité. 

\- Tu passes du coq à l'âne toi, dis donc.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir. Pour trouver pourquoi. Et je sais pourquoi. 

\- Et pourquoi, donc ? 

\- "Tu es bénie entre les femmes, et le fruit de ton sein est béni". 

Ben reste interdit pendant quelques secondes, puis fronce les sourcils. 

\- Éclaire moi s'il te plait, parce que ça c'est du charabia. 

\- Évangile selon Saint Luc. Il parle de la Vierge Marie. 

\- Je ne saisis toujours pas. 

\- Arrête de me couper dans mes explications et ça ira beaucoup mieux, tranche-t-elle. Je disais : les filles sont religieuses. Vraisemblablement elles étaient vierges avant de mourir. On les a retrouvés avec les lèvres cousues, pour éviter qu'on ne les pénètre. Le nombril rappelle Eve, qui devait vivre auprès de Dieu dans l'Éden. Ces deux éléments tendent à dire qu'il tue des vierges pour les renvoyer pures vivre auprès de Dieu, parce que la Terre est hostile et qu'elles ne doivent pas rester au milieu des Pêcheurs...

Ben n'ose rien dire. Le puzzle ne ressemble à rien, mais quelques pièces sont assemblées. Et la seule conclusion qu'il peut apporter à ça, c'est : 

\- Putain, c'est pire que ce que je croyais. 


	16. Chapitre 16

Rey a passé la semaine à écumer les chapelles, se faisant pardonner des péchés qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Elle avouait honteusement, à chaque fois, qu'elle mentait très souvent aux gens, de peur qu'ils ne la détestent. Chaque pasteur a semblé comprendre. Peut-être, se dit-elle à présent, qu'ils ont senti les tremblements de sa voix et ont compris que ses envies de sexe intempestives étaient du grand n'importe quoi. La jeune femme a déclaré vouloir perdre sa virginité un millier de fois, sans jamais obtenir un semblant de piste. Chaque pasteur, chaque prêtre, chaque fidèle qu'elle a rencontré lui a semblé correct, ayant une foi inébranlable et surtout, ne lui a pas paru une seule fois suspect. 

Rey passe donc son week-end chez Ben, passant le voir le samedi et le dimanche. Le jeune homme a tout fait pour lui changer les idées : la laisser ramener un pack de bière chez lui, qu'elle a sifflé toute seule sous ses yeux médusés, regarder des westerns, lire des livres de psychologie. Tout ça en un samedi. 

Mais aujourd'hui est le jour du Seigneur et Rey a peur d'aller à la messe. Ben lui a avoué ne plus croire en Dieu depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise dans un lieu de culte, quel qu'il soit. De toute façon, la jeune femme a l'esprit ailleurs. Elle répond à côté de la plaque, quand elle daigne répondre. Ben la sent angoissé. A la limite d'une sorte de folie où elle en viendrait peut-être à se taper la tête contre les murs pour se forcer à se calmer. 

Elle est assise dans le canapé, de bon matin, après avoir dormi sur son canapé, un livre de psychologie de l'enfance ouvert sur la poitrine. En pyjama, Rey fixe la télévision d'un œil éteint. L'écran est noir, elle ne s'en rend même pas compte. 

Ben vient de se lever quand il la croise dans cet état. Rey l'entend soupirer dans son dos, puis farfouiller dans un placard près de la porte d'entrée. Elle le voit en sortir un balai, une serpillère et un seau, ainsi que quelques produits ménagers qui visiblement n'ont pas servi depuis la Crucifixion. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec ça, Ben ? demande-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée. 

\- Je vais te changer les idées. J'ai tout essayé : te faire boire, regarder tous les films que tu voulais, je t'ai regardé lire tous tes bouquins de psychologie que tu dois connaître par cœur à force, et on est dimanche, et t'as l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis mille ans tellement tu es cernée et à côté de la plaque. Je ne sais pas ce qui te fiche autant la trouille mais là ça suffit. 

\- Et... pour me faire penser à autre chose, tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre que de faire le ménage ? 

\- Tu vas m'aider. Toi qui disais que cet endroit est pire qu'une décharge, tu n'auras plus l'occasion de te plaindre maintenant. Et puis comme tu passes presque plus de temps ici que chez toi, je me sens obligé de faire un effort. 

Rey ne répond pas. Elle est en pyjama Pikachu, les cheveux en bataille, et elle se lève pour prendre le balai. 

\- On devrait peut-être commencer par ouvrir les volets et ranger le bazar avant de passer le balai, non ? 

Ben se contente de lui sourire. C'est vrai, ranger fait du bien. La jeune femme se concentre déjà sur les changements qu'ils vont apporter à l'atmosphère de cet appartement. Elle va donc ouvrir les volets, en profite pour laisser la fenêtre en oscillo-battant, laissant l'air frais de l'hiver remplacer l'odeur lourde du café froid. Ben sort un sac-poubelle de la cuisine et commence à le remplir avec les canettes de bière vides, les débris de verre de la cafetière qui traînent là depuis des jours (voire des semaines, il ne s'en rappelle plus très bien), et plusieurs papiers de gâteaux, les restes de nourriture qui pourrissent sur une assiette, laissée dans un coin, les cartons de pizza empilés quelque part dans l'appartement. Rey l'aide. Elle fait une petite place sur une étagère qui abrite quelques livres sur l'informatique et y pose ses propres livres, sa pile de copies d'un devoir qu'elle doit corriger, et s'attarde un instant sur ses livres à lui. Elle trouve également quelques dossiers avec une étiquette portant des noms plutôt communs, jusqu'à tomber sur un dossier pas si volumineux, portant son nom. 

Rey jette un œil derrière son épaule pour s'assurer que Ben est toujours occupé à ranger, et feuillette le dossier. Elle y trouve le contenu de son ordinateur, des extrais de ses cours, ses relevés de compte bancaire, et les quelques théories auxquelles elle a réfléchi à l'annonce de la mort de Madeleine. En outre, des données qui n'existent que sur son disque dur. 

\- Ben, appelle-t-elle d'une voix monotone, les yeux rivés sur les pages. 

\- Hm ? 

\- Pourquoi tu as hacké mon PC, en fait ? 

Ben ne répond pas tout de suite. Rey devient méfiante. 

\- Pour te contacter après la mort de Mary. Quand on s'est rentré dedans, j'avais hésité à te dire que je te croyais. Alors je te l'ai dit après. 

\- Ah bon... donc ce n'était pas du tout pour monter un dossier sur moi dans le but de vendre ces informations. 

Ben devient suspicieux à son tour, elle le sent. Le ton de sa voix se fait plus dur, le jeune homme n'est plus du tout détendu. Rey se retourne, dossier ouvert en main. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire de ça, Ben ? chuchote Rey, ne sachant si elle est plus en colère ou plus déçue de sa trouvaille. 

Ben s'empresse de lui prendre le dossier des mains et de le poser sur le dossier du canapé. Quand il se tourne vers elle, Rey fait instinctivement un pas en arrière. Il est massif, son torse fait deux fois le sien, et il est bien plus grand qu'elle. 

\- Rey, regarde-moi, et écoute-moi, dit-il d'une voix calme. C'est ton père qui m'a demandé de monter ce dossier sur toi. C'est vrai, quand je t'ai hacké pour discuter avec toi, c'était la deuxième fois. La première fois, tu n'étais pas là, tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte. Mais si ce dossier est encore dans mon appartement, c'est parce que je ne lui ai pas donné. Je n'ai jamais reçu le payement de ton père, parce que je n'en veux pas. Je ne veux pas te nuire, Rey. 

\- Et le type qui est venu me cambrioler, qui a retourné mon appartement pour me faire peur et qui n'a rien pris, c'était toi ? 

\- Non. Je suis capable de forcer un ordinateur, pas une porte. Tu laisses bien moins d'empreintes quand tu pirates un ordinateur que quand tu forces une porte. Ce type devait être envoyé par ton père pour te faire peur, rien de plus. 

La jeune femme reste impassible un moment, les yeux rivés sur la poitrine de Ben qui se soulève au rythme de sa respiration. Puis, elle murmure faiblement : 

\- Comment je pourrais te croire ? 

Ben baisse les yeux vers sa main. Il regarde sa paume, comme pour s'assurer que celle-ci ne soit pas sale, et vient se glisser dans celle de Rey. Le contact l'électrise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle aussi fixe un instant leurs mains, se demandant quoi penser de ça, avant de se dire que de toute façon, elle réfléchit trop. Ben saisit le dossier, et l'entraîne avec lui jusque dans la cuisine. Elle le regarde ouvrir la petite fenêtre, sans rien dire, ouvrir un placard pour en sortir une grosse casserole, et y glisse le contenu du dossier. Rey se demande à quoi il pense là, quand elle aperçoit une allumette qui se craque, que Ben regarde prendre feu un instant, et qu'il jette sur les feuilles, qui ne tardent pas à partir en cendres.

\- Je... j'ajouterai à ça que même si nous n'avons pas les mêmes motivations pour cette affaire... je ne suis pas prêt à parler des miennes. Mais crois-moi, s'il faut que j'aille au bout du monde pour que tu m'aides à trouver la vérité, alors ainsi soit-il, j'irais jusqu'en France à la nage s'il le faut. 

Rey ne répond rien. Dans ses yeux se reflètent les flammes qui effacent petit à petit tous ces mots inscrits sur le papier, toute la convoitise de son père, assez vil pour vouloir envoyer sa fille en prison, pour la priver de tout. La grande paluche de Ben n'a pas quitté la sienne, alors elle serre les doigts, fort, comme si cette main était la seule chose qui pouvait encore la maintenir debout. 


	17. Chapitre 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo :)  
> J'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tous les commentaires que j'ai eu, mais promis, je les ai tous lu et je fais ça dès que possible ;__;  
> J'espère que la suite vous plaira !  
> Bisous !

Ben est calme. Du moins, il a cette sensation que la bête féroce qui l'incite à casser quelque chose chaque fois qu'elle se réveille, a été littéralement sédatée par la présence de la jeune femme. Rey a son caractère, il ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit un exemple de moine bouddhiste zen, mais elle a une façon d'appréhender la colère et une façon d'ouvrir le dialogue très... digne d'un psychologue. Mais Ben doit avouer que depuis qu'il est en contact avec elle, qu'elle soit avec lui physiquement ou non, il se sent mieux. 

Aujourd'hui est un jour où Ben est seul chez lui. Rey a plusieurs heures de cours à donner, et lui a eu un contrat à effectuer. Il a passé la matinée à chercher les informations sur le chercheur en aéronautique qu'on lui a demandé de retrouver, puis s'est de nouveau attelé à la décomposition du dossier de Madeleine. Pour aider la jeune femme, qui préfère lire un dossier sous format papier (le budget surligneur de cette doctorante doit crever le plafond, s'est-il dit), il a tout fait imprimer. En attendant qu'elle le récupère le lendemain, Ben a tout le loisir d'éplucher le moindre détail des comptes-rendus concernant le peu d'indices qu'ils ont pu envoyer à la police scientifique. 

Les indices qui concernent Madeleine sont quasiment inexistants. Le tueur a bien pris soin de préparer le corps pour que rien ne soit laissé au hasard. Les coutures ne disent rien de plus que ce que Ben et Rey savent déjà. L'interprétation est religieuse, mais dans les faits, le fil utilisé est un banal fil de suture, utilisé en bloc opératoire ou dans certains cabinets médicaux. En tout cas, n'importe quel médecin peut y avoir accès. Le point est soigné, chirurgical. On a donc affaire à quelqu'un qui s'y connait, qui a fait au minimum les huit premières années de médecine. Ce qui porte Ben à penser que le médecin serait peut-être spécialisé en gynécologie, d'une part, ce sont les déclarations de Madame Lanval, que la mère de Mary pourra peut-être confirmer. En tout cas, le vagin de cette pauvre fille a été soigneusement nettoyé avec de la Bétadine gynécologique, ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche. Le produit a été utilisé en si grande quantité que la flore ne s'est jamais refaite. Le fait que ça a pu être fait post-mortem y est aussi pour quelque chose. Reste à savoir pourquoi elle a été nettoyée de la sorte : si elle était vierge, ç'aurait été totalement inutile. Et comme le désinfectant moussant à tout détruit dans le bas-ventre de la demoiselle, impossible de savoir s'il y avait du sperme ou non. En tout cas, les scientifiques n'ont rien trouvé, le légiste non plus. 

Pour Mary, il n'y a qu'un seul élément de plus. Ben est agacé. Il en est à son quatrième café de l'après-midi. Il a les mains qui tremblent, mais il a eu du mal à dormir, tourmenté par les photos des corps qu'il a longuement analysé la veille, comme si le visage figé de ces demoiselles pouvait lui apporter une réponse dont il a besoin depuis bien trop longtemps. La seule chose que Mary a de plus que Madeleine, c'est le petit morceau de gant en latex stérile coincé sous un de ses ongles. Un autre est arraché. Le point de la piqûre, au creux du coude, est élargi. Mary s'est débattue avant de mourir. La personne qui a commis ces meurtres est forcément dans le domaine médical. Tout semble converger vers ça : le gant, les sutures, le désinfectant, jusqu'aux quantités astronomiques de chlorure de potassium retrouvées dans le sang des deux jeunes filles. 

Ben soupire. Ça ne les rapproche pas forcément du but. Combien y a-t-il de médecins établis à New-York ? Et les spécialistes ? Il leur faudra dix cadavres de plus avant qu'ils ne mettent la main sur lui. Ou elle. Rien ne prouve que l'assassin est un homme. Même si pour Ben, il ne peut y avoir qu'un homme pour commettre ce genre d'atrocité. Les femmes n'ont pas forcément beaucoup à leur envier, niveau meurtre, mais quelque chose dans le mobile, dans la mise en scène, lui donne l'intuition qu'il ne peut y avoir qu'un homme qui aurait pu faire ça. 

Ben s'octroie une pause durant laquelle il regarde des émissions débiles à la télévision, faute de série intéressante à regarder sur Netflix, et attend jusque 17 h, histoire d'être sûr de ne pas déranger Rey quand il décrochera son téléphone pour l'appeler. Ce qu'il fait d'ailleurs une fois son feuilleton terminé. 

\- Allô ?

Rey a décroché après la première tonalité. Comme si elle attendait son appel. Ben est pris par surprise, il pensait avoir plus de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. La vérité, c'est qu'il n'a pas vraiment de raison de lui parler. 

\- Salut Rey. Pas trop dure ta journée ? 

Bien. La faire parler, ça lui laissera le temps de trouver. 

\- Longue, mais reprendre à l'ordre ton copain Poe qui s'amuse à essayer de draguer toutes les filles de sa promo, c'est amusant je dois dire. 

\- Laisse Poe, dit Ben sur un ton amusé, avant de reprendre, plus sérieux. Chacun s'en sort comme il peut. Moi j'ai la colère, lui il a la drague. 

Un bref silence se fait, Ben se mord une peau autour d'un doigt, stressé d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Il espère de tout son cœur qu'elle n'ira pas le cuisiner à propos de ça. Rey comprend trop vite. 

\- Bref, c'était une journée amusante. 

\- Tant mieux pour toi, répond Ben. Dis-moi, ça te tenterait pas d'aller manger une pizza ce soir ? 

\- Tu veux dire : je viens chez toi me poser dans ton canapé et on se fait livrer ? 

\- Non, je veux dire : on se donne une adresse, on s'y rend chacun de notre côté, et on mange autour d'une table, comme les vrais gens le font. 

\- Tu sais que ça sonne beaucoup rencard ça, quand même. 

\- Et bien sachant que j'ai peut-être trouvé des trucs concernant notre affaire, considère ça comme un dîner professionnel. 

\- Bien. Et comme la bonne professionnelle que je suis, je ne manquerai pas de mettre une robe alors. 

\- 20 h chez Tony, près de St James Street ? 

Un bref silence se fait. Ben sait que Rey est d'accord, elle doit peut-être même chercher quoi porter. Aucun des deux ne raccroche, pourtant, alors que la conversation est terminée. 

Ben ferme les yeux. L'atmosphère autour de lui s'est adoucie. Avoir le téléphone contre son oreille, attendant les mots de Rey, lui donne l'impression qu'elle est là, tout près de lui. Il peut presque sentir sa chaleur quand elle murmure : 

\- À tout à l'heure, Ben. 


	18. Chapitre 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis une gignole, j'ai publié le chapitre 16 à la place du chapitre 17.   
> (En vrai je le dis mais j'espère que vous avez rien remarqué avant que je me corrige)

Rey s'est encore ridiculisée. Chez Tony, elle a bu trop de vin. Ben lui a offert le repas, avec le sourire, et quand elle lui a proposé de prendre du vin, la première fois, le jeune homme a décliné, mais lui a offert chaque verre qu'elle a bu. Il a lui-même pris les devants à plusieurs reprises pour la faire resservir, alors que celle-ci avait la bouche pleine de tagliatelles. N'ayant pu refuser, Rey a fini pompette, et Ben l'a ramené chez lui pour qu'elle passe la nuit en sécurité. 

Elle s'est réveillé avec une gueule de bois carabinée, mais Ben avait déjà prévu le coup, puisque quand elle se redresse dans son lit, il n'est pas là. Elle ne trouve que les volets baissés à moitié, un verre d'eau et un comprimé d'aspirine à faire dissoudre. Elle attend patiemment de pouvoir boire, et deux heures plus tard, quand elle n'a enfin plus mal à la tête, que Ben s'est bien fichue d'elle et qu'elle est propre, elle s'installe à la table basse et travaille sur le dossier de Mary. Ben a attendu qu'elle libère sa chambre pour qu'il aille travailler sur un contrat qu'on lui a offert et qui peut lui payer son loyer du mois. 

Depuis quelques jours, Rey a un mal fou à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle fait. L'étude de la psychologie a toujours réussi à l'empêcher de se disperser, mais maintenant, c'est l'enfer. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que sa passion pouvait lui retourner la tête à ce point. Rey soupire. Se faire violence devient de plus en plus difficile. Ses pensées, ses craintes, se font de plus en plus présentes. De l'autre côté de la porte qui mène à la chambre, elle entend Ben bouger. La chaise à roulette se déplace, et des pas résonnent sur le plancher. 

Mécaniquement, Rey se lève et fait deux pas en direction de la chambre. Elle s'arrête juste devant la porte, hésite. Son cœur bat la chamade. Elle se mord les lèvres, lève le poing pour frapper, puis se ravise, puis le relève... jusqu'à ce qu'une voix grave se fasse entendre depuis l'intérieur de la chambre : 

\- Tu comptes rester plantée là encore longtemps ou tu vas te décider un jour à rentrer ? 

Rey a envie de jurer dans sa tête. Comment peut-il avoir l'ouïe aussi fine alors qu'elle s'est fait violence pour ne pas faire de bruit, au cas où justement elle changerait d'avis ? Sa main s'abaisse donc sur la poignée, ouvre la porte, et elle fait un pas à l'intérieur de la chambre, se sentant comme une étrangère alors qu'elle s'est réveillée ici le matin même. 

Rey trouve Ben allongé sur son lit, un livre ouvert qu'il tient au-dessus de son visage. Elle lit le titre, devine à l'image de couverture que ça parle d'informatique, ne comprend pas, et baisse légèrement les yeux pour constater que le jeune homme s'est en réalité mis à l'aise, et qu'il est torse nu. Gênée, elle se racle la gorge, regarde ses pieds nus comme si ceux-ci étaient devenus très intéressants. Ben repose son livre sur la table de nuit. Il hausse un sourcil, la regarde se pincer les lèvres. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il. Tu as encore mal à la tête ?

Rey hoche la tête. Comment peut-elle lui expliquer ? Elle qui a l'habitude de tout dire, elle n'a plus les mots. Ben la regarde, et elle perd son souffle. Les images de Mary et de Madeleine reviennent dans sa tête, et elle qui trouvait tout ça si intéressant au début de leur enquête amatrice, est à présent presque traumatisée par ces photos. Les sutures reviennent sans cesse dans son esprit. Elle s'entend à nouveau expliquer le concept de la virginité à Ben, l'histoire d'Eve, et toutes ces choses qu'elle connaît presque par cœur tandis que lui, élevé loin de la religion, n'y connaît rien. 

Ben se redresse sur son lit, inquiet. Rey est pâle, elle ne dit rien, semble tétanisée. Il est à deux doigts de se lever quand il la voit faire un pas dans sa direction, puis un deuxième. Elle ne le regarde pas, et vient s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur le lit. Le jeune homme lève la main pour la poser sur le front de Rey, et secoue la tête. 

\- Tu n'as pas de fièvre, constate-t-il. Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? 

\- Il n'y a rien, murmure-t-elle. Rien du tout... 

Mais ses yeux qui se lèvent vers lui pour le regarder, larmoyants, indiquent tout le contraire. Elle est ailleurs, en train de batailler pour savoir si elle doit faire ce qu'elle veut faire, ou prendre ses jambes à son cou comme il serait plus judicieux de faire. Ben la regarde toujours. Rey avale sa salive difficilement, inspire profondément, et pose ses mains tremblantes sur les joues de Ben. 

Elle se redresse vers lui sous son regard médusé, et avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. À partir de là, Rey garde les yeux fermés. Ses mains sont toujours sur ses joues, et elle les approche un peu plus de la tignasse de Ben. Elle veut approfondir le baiser, timide, mais elle sent le jeune homme se dérober à son toucher et la repousser pour la regarder dans les yeux. 

\- Rey, qu'est-ce que

Elle pose un doigt sur sa bouche, lui intime de se taire. De son autre main, elle saisit celle de Ben, qu'elle vient poser sur son sein. L'homme écarquille les yeux, choqué. Lui qui avait pris sa nouvelle amie pour une bonne sœur, la voilà qui se jette presque sur lui, de but en blanc. En y réfléchissant, Ben n'a pas eu non plus l'impression qu'elle ait été attirée par lui à un quelconque moment depuis qu'ils se connaissent. Elle s'est d'ailleurs montrée plutôt réservée, alors pourquoi tout à coup ? 

Rey presse la main de Ben un peu plus fort sur son sein, et instinctivement, les doigts du jeune homme se referment un peu plus sur la chair bombée de l'étudiante. Ça fait très longtemps qu'il n'a pas côtoyé le sexe opposé, et le manque se fait un peu sentir. Ben a du mal à rester concentré sur sa réflexion. Il n'aura pas besoin de plus de temps. Rey se penche à nouveau vers lui pour l'embrasser, mais l'expression de son visage n'a pas changé. C'est évident. Ben pose sa deuxième main sur la bouche de la jeune femme pour l'arrêter dans son élan. 

\- Tu es vierge, lâche-t-il. 

Il relâche sa main, libère la bouche de Rey, qui baisse les yeux. Les doigts s'échappent du sein, et elle en profite pour replacer le tissu de son soutien-gorge. Ben attend une réponse qu'elle n'est pas déterminée à donner. 

\- Tu es vierge, répète-t-il. Et maintenant qu'on sait que ce malade s'en prend à des jeunes filles encore pures, t'as la trouille qu'il te tombe dessus. 

Les lèvres de Rey se pincent jusqu'à blanchir, et elle fuit toujours son regard. Des larmes perlent aux coins de ses yeux. Il ne faut pas qu'elle pleure maintenant. Elle est sortie brutalement de l'espèce de transe qui lui a permis tout ça, et maintenant qu'elle croise les yeux réprobateurs de Ben, elle s'en veut. Mais elle ne se démontera pas. Elle a peur, c'est légitime, et elle a le droit. 

\- Je fais ce que je veux de mon corps, lâche-t-elle dans un soupir. 

\- Est-ce que tu as seulement envie de ça ? rétorque-t-il, son ton de plus en plus dur. 

\- Oui, affirme-t-elle. 

Ses yeux mentent. Elle le sait, ça se voit dans les yeux de Ben qu'il a compris. Il secoue la tête, pose ses mains sur ses épaules, et la repousse. 

\- C'est n'importe quoi. Si t'as besoin de faire une pause, fais-le. Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir si tu ne trouves pas le coupable dans les cinq minutes. 

\- Mais je n'ai pas envie de mourir ! s'écrie-t-elle, de plus en plus convaincue que Ben ne comprend rien. 

\- Ton père a eu mille fois plus d'occasions de te flinguer, et toi t'as peur de quelqu'un que tu n'as aucune chance de rencontrer ? Rey bordel, c'est n'importe quoi. 

\- N'importe quoi ?! répète-t-elle en hurlant. Ben tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est que d'être une fille, d'être vue comme un morceau de viande pour tous les mecs, et que quand tu crois enfin être à l'abri de ça dans une communauté bienveillante, il faut aussi qu'il y ait des détraqués ?

\- Et qu'est-ce qui se passera si j'accepte ? Tu vas te bloquer, je vais te faire mal, tu garderas un mauvais souvenir de ça, et quand tout sera fini, tu seras en vie et tu regretteras ce moment toute ta vie. Merci mais je n'ai pas signé pour être fiché comme le débile qui t'a pris ta virginité pour un motif aussi stupide que vouloir échapper à un tueur en série que tu ne rencontreras probablement jamais. 

\- _Probablement_... 

Ben soupire. Jamais de la vie il n'aurait cru avoir un jour autant envie de frapper quelqu'un. Pourtant quand il regarde Rey, sa main le démange. Dans sa tête, il lui a déjà mis une dizaine de gifles. Dans la réalité, il la prend par le bras, la force à se relever, et la reconduit à la porte. 

\- J'te laisse réfléchir à ce que tu viens de faire, et on en reparlera au dîner. Moi en attendant, j'ai des trucs à apprendre pour pouvoir travailler correctement. 

Et la porte de la chambre claque au nez d'une Rey déboussolée. 


	19. Chapitre 19

Rey ne lui a plus adressé la parole de la journée. Même le soir, elle a semblé très distante, le fuyait du regard. Ben s'est senti bizarre. Il n'a pas regretté l'avoir repoussé. Le consentement ça va dans les deux sens, et Ben n'était pas d'accord pour ça. Rey est parfaitement capable de le comprendre. Après, il a vu la terreur dans ses yeux. Elle n'était pas déçue qu'il l'ait repoussé, elle paraissait juste... folle. La peur avait tellement pris possession d'elle qu'elle avait perdu toute raison. 

Ben a alors fait quelque chose qu'il aurait dû faire quelques années auparavant, avec Lila. C'est quelque chose qu'il a promis il y a quelques jours, aux Alcooliques Anonymes : ne pas laisser passer une autre chance de pouvoir protéger des personnes à qui il tient. Alors il s'est approché d'elle, doucement, alors qu'elle essayait de cacher ses larmes tant bien que mal. Il s'est assis derrière elle, entre son dos et le canapé. Il a passé une jambe de chaque côté de son corps tout frêle, et il s'est collé à son dos. Il a glissé une main sur son ventre, une autre en travers de sa poitrine, et il l'a serré contre elle. Ben a respiré l'odeur de ses cheveux. L'odeur du monoï le rend fou. À chaque fois que Rey passe à côté de lui, les effluves de son shampoing embaument toute la pièce, et Ben ferme les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur l'odeur. 

Ben ne s'est contenté que de ça. Il l'a serré contre elle, encore plus fort lorsqu'elle s'est décidée à se retourner pour enfouir son visage dans les plis de son gilet, et il a attendu qu'elle ait terminé de pleurer, que la peur se soit évaporée. Le jeune homme était persuadé qu'il ne regretterait jamais d'avoir repoussé Rey, ce matin-là. Pourtant, quelques heures plus tard, il se morfondrait, lové contre elle, et se maudissait d'avoir fait du mal à la jeune femme, qui lui avait entièrement fait confiance pour l'aider à faire face à ses angoisses. Il avait lamentablement échoué. 

Ben et Rey n'ont plus jamais reparlé de cette journée, qu'ils ont nommé l'Incident, et ils font tous les deux beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas le mentionner dans leurs conversations. Ils se sont efforcés, chacun à leur manière, à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. 

Nous sommes dimanche matin, et Rey a dormi sur le canapé de Ben. Elle est fatiguée, très fatiguée. Les nuits, son esprit la force à revoir ce qui s'est passé. Elle revoit le regard perdu de Ben, ses mains la repousser. Et après, elle rêve de ce qui se serait passé si Ben avait accepté. Si les choses s'étaient passées différemment. Le matin, quand elle se réveille, elle se force à dégager ces pensées d'elle. Les choses se sont passées, c'est comme ça, et y repenser ne changera rien. 

Rey est dans la salle de bain de Ben. Elle a mis une robe à manches longues, près du corps en haut, très large en bas, une paire de collants épais blancs, et des bottes à talons. Elle s'est même maquillée pour l'occasion, et en voyant le regard de Ben, presque effaré, elle se demande si elle n'aurait pas raté quelque chose. Pourtant, quand elle se regarde dans le miroir, elle ne voit rien qui cloche. 

Ben, quand il a posé les yeux sur elle, a vu une autre femme. Une femme belle, encore plus que d'habitude. En fait, il voit une femme fatale, sur qui tout le monde va se retourner. Le jeune homme a accepté de se rendre à l'église avec elle, pour assister à une messe. Noël approche. Ben déteste Noël. Depuis que Lila n'est plus là, tout est fade. Et avec les problèmes que Rey a, il se demande si elle accepterait de fêter Noël avec lui. 

\- Rey... 

La jeune femme qui ajuste ses lentilles de contact marron, afin de changer la couleur de ses yeux, lève le regard et le fixe à travers le miroir. 

\- Je.. j'étais en train de me dire que... 

Ben rougit. C'est bien plus difficile à dire qu'il ne le pensait. Il a peur d'essuyer un refus, de paraître entreprenant, alors que tout ça ne part que d'une bonne intention. 

\- Non, rien, laisse tomber, finit-il par dire après un silence pesant. Je vais t'aider à mettre la perruque. 

Rey n'a pas le temps de répondre que Ben lui glisse le petit filet sur la tête, et lui plante la longue tignasse de faux cheveux blonds sur la tête. Il l'ajuste tandis qu'elle le regarde toujours, surprise. Ils n'ont plus eu un seul contact physique depuis l'Incident. Ben essaye de ne pas paraître gêné d'être aussi près d'elle. Il peut sentir son odeur, sa chaleur, et il a envie de la prendre dans ses bras, comme la dernière fois. Il en meurt d'envie à tel point que ses mains en tremble, et Ben se fait violence pour se contenter d'ajuster la perruque sur le crâne de Rey. 

Quand elle a terminé de mettre ses lentilles, qu'elle a rectifié son rouge à lèvres rose pâle et qu'elle se tourne vers lui, Ben déglutit. Il a affaire à une toute autre personne. 

\- De quoi j'ai l'air ? demande-t-elle, anxieuse. 

\- D'une putain de James Bond girl, répond-il sans la lâcher du regard. 

Il la voit rougir, elle se mordille la lèvre.

\- On peut y aller alors, lâche Rey en se dirigeant vers la sortie. 

Ben la suit, et tous deux vont prendre le métro pour se rendre à l'église. Ils vont en silence vers la grande porte où se rassemblent les fidèles, et Ben se sent mal à l'aise. Il n'a pas mis les pieds dans un seul lieu de culte depuis la communion de sa sœur, et y être au bras de Rey, se faisant passer pour son mari, le met très mal à l'aise. Il se rappelle d'ailleurs qu'il ne doit surtout pas l'appeler par son vrai prénom. L'idée étant qu'il est le détective Matt Vincent, et elle sa femme, Violet. 

Ben et elle partent s'asseoir près du banc d'une femme aux traits tirés, au chignon grisonnant mais coiffé impeccablement, et au manteau, collants, chaussures, jusqu'à l'écharpe, noirs. C'est la mère de Mary, qui porte encore le deuil de sa fille. Rey et Ben se glissent derrière elle, et attendent le début de la cérémonie. Devant eux, la veuve se met à pleurer doucement. Certains croyants viennent lui serrer la main et lui adresser leurs condoléances. Rey observe bien leur visage : peut-être le tueur est-il l'un d'entre eux. Peut-être qu'il est quelque part, dans une des rangées. Peut-être que c'est le pasteur, même. 

Ben regarde Rey jeter un regard à chaque personne qui passe près d'eux. Lui fait surtout très attention à ce que personne ne la reconnaisse. Un peu de maquillage, une perruque et des lentilles ne peuvent transformer totalement une personne aussi connue que la jeune femme. Ben est surtout là pour ça : pour la protéger, coûte que coûte, car sans elle, l'enquête n'aboutira jamais. 

\- Quand je pense qu'une jeune fille a été assassinée ici, grommelle-t-il en espérant que Rey le suive dans sa stratégie. La pauvre demoiselle... 

À côté de lui, Rey baisse la tête et fait un signe de croix. 

\- Dieu la garde, murmure-t-elle. J'adresserai une prière pour sa famille. Ce doit être tellement difficile... 

\- J'espère que la police trouvera le coupable, renchérit Ben, remarquant que la mère de Mary, devant eux, semble tendre l'oreille pour entendre la conversation. 

\- Si seulement... je ne sais même pas où ils en sont dans l'enquête... 

\- Oh, moi je peux te le dire : ça m'étonnerait qu'ils trouvent quoi que ce soit. Rien qu'en voyant les infos, je sais qu'ils ne pourront jamais trouver le coupable. 

\- Mais et toi, chéri, tu pourrais ? couine Rey. Tu es détective après tout. 

Ben, d'abord surpris par l'appellation qu'elle a employée, fait les gros yeux. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle joue le jeu, mais pas à ce point. Pourtant, il n'a pas le temps de relever que la veuve se retourne et les regarde de ses yeux larmoyants. 

\- Vous êtes détective ? répète-t-elle en gémissant. 

Ben acquiesce. 

\- Détective privé, précise-t-il. Matt Vincent, pour vous servir. 

Ben lui sourit, et lui tend une main amicale, qu'elle serre doucement. À côté de lui, Rey est attentive à l'échange. La psychologue est prédominante en elle, et elle scrute le moindre signe qui pourrait leur donner plus d'informations. 

\- Et vous êtes ? demande-t-elle en se tournant vers Rey, qui se tend. 

Ben, pour lui éviter qu'elle ne se trahisse, entrelace leurs doigts, lui embrasse le dos de la main, et sourit. 

\- Ma femme, Violet. Elle termine un doctorat en psychologie. 

\- C'est ça, confirme-t-elle, rougissante. J'avoue avoir été très intriguée par la personnalité de ce tueur. Quelqu'un d'aussi obsessionnel, ça se rencontre rarement. J'espère qu'avec une expertise digne de ce nom, on pourra le retrouver rapidement. 

\- J'ai pour ma part proposé mes services à Madame Lanval, afin d'avoir un autre avis sur le dossier. Par les temps qui courent, et à l'approche des fêtes, la police est trop occupée pour chercher, et je crains que sans une aide extérieure, elle soit incapable de retrouver l'auteur de ces crimes. 

Rey hoche la tête, pensive. Elle évite par tous les moyens son regard et celui de la veuve, gênée de devoir jouer une comédie pareille. 

\- Je comprends, répond-elle, mais je ne saurais quoi vous dire. 

\- Est-ce que... pardon, c'est la seule question que je vais me permettre de poser, prévient Ben. J'aurais juste aimé savoir si vous saviez où Mary se rendait juste avant son décès. 

\- Et bien elle m'avait dit aller chez le gynécologue pour se faire prescrire une pilule, je crois. Elle a voulu faire ça aussi après que Madeleine le lui a conseillé. 

\- Elles se connaissaient ? 

\- Oui, elles allaient aux scouts ensemble, plus jeunes. C'est une amie commune qui leur a donné l'adresse, d'ailleurs. Une certaine Eve. Elle était dans le même groupe de scout que Mary. 

\- Je vous remercie Madame. Ces informations nous sont très utiles. 

Madame Simpson hoche la tête, leur sourit tristement. L'orgue retentit, et le pasteur s'approche de l'autel. Ben serre une dernière fois la main de la veuve, et lui adresse ses condoléances avant de tourner la tête vers Rey, qui le regarde. 

Il passe un bras autour de ses épaules, l'approche de lui, et plante un baiser affectueux sur sa tempe. 

\- Tu as été parfaite, "chérie". 


	20. Chapitre 20

Rey est rentrée conquise. Le temps d'une messe, elle a réussi à se recentrer, à oublier son nom, tout ce que ça implique, et de communier à nouveau avec le Seigneur. Cela faisait trop longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé. La jeune femme habite plus proche de l'église, alors elle a invité Ben à dormir chez elle le soir. 

Elle est donc là, dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le repas, et attend que Ben revienne de chez lui avec son ordinateur et de quoi se changer le lendemain. Rey pense à Noël qui approche, au fait qu'elle sera seule pour la première fois de sa vie. Est-ce que ce n'est pas mieux, finalement ? Si, elle en est sûre. Tout ira bien. Sa famille est détachée de toute façon. Rey n'est là que pour transmettre le nom de famille, et ses parents ont toujours regretté de ne pas avoir eu de fils. Sheev, son grand-père, lui a de toute façon bien fait savoir que son unique rôle dans l'arbre généalogique était de reprendre la firme familiale à sa mort, et à celle de ses parents. Pas de chance, en mettant le nez dans lesdites affaires, elle a déterré un business tout sauf propre, et l'a dénoncé. 

Elle est tranquillement en train de touiller le contenu de sa casserole quand Ben frappe à la porte, entre, et dépose ses affaires sur le canapé. Rey ne bouge pas. Elle écoute attentivement ses pas feutrés sur le parquet vieillot de l'appartement, et fait semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu quand il débarque dans la cuisine. Elle le sent se pencher par-dessus son épaule pour sentir la bolognaise maison. Pendant deux secondes, elle se demande s'il est vraiment intéressé par la nourriture. La jeune femme sent l'immense main de Ben se poser sur son ventre, son torse se rapprocher d'elle, son souffle caresser ses cheveux. Pendant ce moment d'intimité, dont elle ne saurait dire si c'est gênant ou pas, Rey ne pense plus à rien. Elle savoure juste ces nouvelles sensations. Ben est en réalité bien loin du gros rustre dont elle avait fait la connaissance au café. 

\- Ça a l'air bon, murmure-t-il. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi bonne cuisinière. 

Rey fait mine de lui assener une tape sur le bras, et se retourne pour le toiser. 

\- Et bien met la table si tu ne veux pas qu'on mange dans une heure, se moque-t-elle en lui désignant la petite table et les deux chaises. 

Il s'éloigne, et Rey expire. Elle a la sensation que le temps recommence à filer, et qu'elle était figée dedans, pendant les quelques secondes où Ben était contre elle. Comme s'il n'y avait plus rien. Plus d'enquête, plus de procès, plus d'université, plus de tueur qui rôde dans les rues de New-York. Juste elle et lui, et le calme. Rey sait que ce n'est pas normal, mais elle ne se pose pas la question. C'est comme ça, point. 

Ben récupère deux assiettes dans le petit meuble près du frigo, les couverts qui vont avec, et deux verres. Quand il a fini, il s'assoit. La jeune femme sent son regard sur elle. Elle fait mine d'être concentrée sur sa cuisine (alors qu'il ne s'agit que de touiller une bolognaise qui mijote tranquillement), pour qu'il ne la voit pas rougir. Rey n'est pas amoureuse de lui, elle en est certaine. Peut-être pas, en vérité. Elle n'est jamais tombée amoureuse. Elle ne saurait même pas dire comment ce sentiment se manifeste. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que la présence de Ben lui fait du bien, et la rassure. 

\- Dis Rey, entend-elle dans son dos. 

Elle lui jette un regard par-dessus son épaule. 

\- J'étais en train de me dire... tu passes Noël en famille toi ? 

\- Non. Pas cette année, vue l'affaire... et c'est tant mieux. Je n'ai jamais aimé Noël. 

\- Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on le passe ensemble ? 

La voix de Ben meurt alors que la jeune femme écarquille les yeux, stupéfaite. 

\- T'as le droit de dire non ! s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter. 

Rey lutte pour empêcher sa mâchoire de se décrocher. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à une pareille demande. Pourtant, la réponse sort presque immédiatement. 

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ! Ça me changera, et... peut-être que toi aussi, j'imagine. Tu ne fêtes jamais en famille ? 

\- Je n'ai pas vu ma famille depuis trois ans. 

Rey pince les lèvres. Elle n'ose pas poser de questions. Elle ne le fera pas. La jeune femme sent que le sujet est sensible, alors elle attendra, en bonne psy qu'elle est, qu'il accepte d'en parler de lui-même. 

Quand le petit timer à côté de la plaque de cuisson sonne, Rey éteint les deux feux, égoutte les pâtes sous les yeux attentifs de Ben, et pose le tout à table, l'invitant à se servir. Il s'exécute, et Rey le regarde faire. 

\- J'ai commencé à lire le journal de Madeleine, dit-elle en s'asseyant. Elle était comme sa mère l'a décrite : pieuse, sérieuse... à un petit ami près. 

Ben lève les yeux vers elle. 

\- Le petit ami en question, reprend-elle, n'est pas du tout catholique, ni même chrétien de façon générale. Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils se voyaient en cachette et Madeleine avait l'intention d'être un peu progressiste, pour une fois, et de ne pas attendre le mariage pour coucher. C'est bien sa mère qui l'a poussé à prendre rendez-vous chez un gynécologue, mais elle comptait se servir de cette prescription pour pouvoir coucher avec son mec. 

\- Mouais, mâchonne Ben. Il y a un petit ami, d'accord, mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de mobile. 

\- Non, c'est vrai, ça m'étonnerait vraiment. Et puis il n'est pas le dernier à l'avoir vu, loin de là. 

Ben reste un moment silencieux. Il savoure son repas, et Rey songe. 

\- Ceci dit... il pourrait mentir. Mais là encore, je ne comprends pas ce qui le pousserait à faire ça. Et puis tuer sa copine parce qu'elle veut prendre la pilule ? C'est n'importe quoi, marmonne Rey. 

Ben ne répond pas. Il a les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il trifouille ses spaghettis avec sa fourchette, ne faisant pas du tout attention à ce qu'il fait. 

\- Ben, tout va bien ? demande-t-elle, le faisant sursauter. 

\- Ouais, gromelle-t-il, ouais, ça va. 

\- À quoi tu penses ? 

Il soupire. Ses sourcils sont froncés, il a le regard qui se perd dans le vide, puis se focalise sur la jeune femme, avant de retourner à la contemplation du mur. 

\- J'aimerais qu'on arrête d'enquêter sur les meurtres pour les trois jours à venir, lâche Ben. 

\- Pourquoi ça ? 

\- Parce que dans quatre jours tu passes en Cour d'Appel, et je tiens à ce que tu sois bien préparée. Je t'ai monté un dossier en béton, mais tu vas devoir l'apprendre, connaître chaque preuve, chaque manœuvre sur le bout des doigts. 

Un silence se fait. La joie de Rey se fane comme une vieille fleur, et son sourire meurt. C'est vrai. C'est bientôt. Rey s'est efforcée de ne pas y penser, mais Ben a raison : il est temps pour elle de faire attention, et de se préparer. Peut-être qu'elle ira en prison, peut-être pas. Ça ne dépend que d'elle. 

\- Ben, murmure-t-elle, pourquoi tu tiens à ce point à ce que je gagne ce procès ? 

Ben ne répond pas tout de suite. Il ancre ses yeux aux siens, et Rey se sent couler comme un plomb au fond de la noirceur de ses yeux. Pourtant, quand elle observe bien, il y a quelque chose d'autre, là, plus près qu'elle ne le pense. 

\- J'ai... je... parce que je tiens à toi, Rey, bredouille-t-il. Et j'ai besoin de toi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour celles et ceux qui se demanderaient pourquoi mes personnages sont bizarres et réagissent bizarrement.... bah c'est à cause de moi, je suis bizarre et j'aime les personnages à la psychologie tordue XD


	21. Chapitre 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo :)   
> Encore merci pour vos retours (je le dirais jamais assez), ça me touche beaucoup trop ;_;  
> Voilà le petit bundle du jour ! Bonne lecture !

Ben a suivi Rey jusqu'au tribunal, de loin. Il a fait semblant de ne pas la connaître, l'a regardé toiser ses parents, toiser le grand Sheev Palpatine. Il s'est assis au fond de la salle lourdement décorée et dont le vieux bois qui met du relief sur les murs, qui compose les meubles, lui donne la sensation d'étouffer. 

Rey est prête, mais Ben a tellement peur pour elle qu'il est presque plus angoissée qu'elle peut l'être. Elle a passé les derniers jours à cauchemarder, à pleurer, persuadée qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à tenir tête à son grand-père sans avocat. Au final, elle est là, dans un tailleur plus-que-parfait, et si Ben n'était pas aussi anxieux, il la dévorerait certainement du regard. Il aimerait dormir aussi, mais les journalistes se bousculent, le bousculent, et tentent de s'approcher de la jeune femme. 

_Rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit_ , pense-t-il. _Ne les laisse pas voir qui tu es._

Quand un photographe un peu trop téméraire brandit son appareil pour capturer la cohue devant lui, Ben s'échappe de l'objectif avec un pas de côté. Autant éviter de voir son visage apparaître sur la une d'un journal. Rey n'aura pas trop le choix, bien qu'il la voit baisser la tête pour éviter que son visage ne soit capturé entièrement. Lui en revanche peut, et doit à tout prix éviter d'apparaître, sinon Matt Vincent partira en fumée. 

Quand enfin tous ont le droit de venir s'installer dans la salle, Ben prend place dans le fond, au dernier rang. Il aperçoit Rey, seule devant sa table, le dossier que Ben lui a fourni posé devant elle. Elle se retourne, lui lance un regard. Le jeune homme la voit pâle, angoissé. Il a le cœur qui se serre pour elle. Il sent son aura jusqu'ici : Rey est un petit faon au milieu d'une clairière remplie de loups. Il ne tient qu'à elle de devenir la biche qui saura leur résister. 

Tout le monde se lève lorsque le juge entre dans la salle, et Ben se sent transpirer. Il a peur pour Rey, mais il a aussi confiance en elle. Elle est préparée, elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire pour survivre. Alors Ben se rassoit avec les autres, et écoute le juge ouvrir la séance. 

\- Palpatine Industries contre Rey Palpatine, annonce-t-il. Les charges contre mademoiselle Palpatine : diffamation, vol de données personnelles et confidentielles. L'entreprise Palpatine Industries représentée aujourd'hui par Sheev Palpatine et leur avocat, Maître Harrisson Smith. Rey Palpatine a choisi de se représenter elle-même. 

Ben voit Sheev ricaner. Il sourit, satisfait. Dans quelques heures, le vieux rira moins. Rey lève la main, se racle la gorge. Ce n'est pas à elle de commencer à parler, et pourtant, il la voit se lever, regarder le juge et prendre la parole : 

\- Votre Honneur, commence-t-elle. Je me permets d'en faire la demande maintenant : au vu des nouvelles preuves que j'ai rassemblés et ce dont nous nous apprêtons à parler dans cette salle, j'aimerais avoir recours à une séance en huis clos. 

Le juge hausse un sourcil. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que vous aurez besoin de ça, mademoiselle Palpatine ?

\- Les accusations dont j'ai fait preuve envers l'entreprise de ma famille dépasse l'entendement. Il ne s'agit plus de diffamation, Votre Honneur, mais d'une affaire d'État que je me devais de dénoncer. 

Ben retient sa mâchoire, à deux doigts de se décrocher. L'aura de Rey a changé. Le petit faon s'est transformé en la plus puissante biche qu'il ait connu. Elle n'est plus une proie, elle est l'incarnation d'Artémis elle-même : la chasseuse va embrocher tous les loups, un par un. Le juge se gratte la barbe tandis que les journalistes commencent à chuchoter, prendre des notes à la va-vite, et un brouhaha prend possession de la salle. Le juge est obligé de taper au marteau pour demander le silence. 

\- Accordé, dit-il. Je vais demander à tout le monde présent dans cette salle de la quitter. 

Ben se lève, Rey se retourne pour regarder l'assistance se diriger vers les portes, et il croise à nouveau ses yeux. Il la regarde, se laisse pousser par les autres, et il lui sourit. Rey le lui rend, et pourtant, il ne bouge pas. Il ne peut pas lui parler, mais il la regarde, encore et encore, et il espère qu'elle comprenne tout ce qu'il est en train de lui dire. 

"Je crois en toi, Rey Palpatine. Tu rends ton nom de famille meilleur rien qu'en existant. Je suis fier de toi. Tu n'échoueras pas."

Elle cligne des yeux, et Ben ne sait pas si elle a compris le message. Quand la salle est presque vide, il fait volte-face, toise la famille de Rey qui lui envoie un regard glaçant, et quitte à son tour la salle. 

Ben part au Starbucks non loin du Palais de Justice, et commande un americano sans sucre, qu'il regarde un très long moment. Et il attend. Il attend. Il attend. Il repense à la colère qu'il a ressentie en complétant le dossier sur Sheev Palpatine ainsi que Palpatine Industries. Il repense à tout ce qu'il a trouvé : les échanges de mails avec la Russie, la production d'armes vendues sous le manteau, la production de bandages et de matériel médical de guerre qui a été boostée. Quand il a compris ce que Sheev préparait, Ben a vu rouge. Pas parce qu'il avait découvert que Rey était le seul fruit du panier qui n'avait pas pourri, mais parce qu'il avait bêtement travaillé pour cette famille, par pur désir d'argent. Ben avait très mal choisi son client, et il l'avait regretté. 

Les heures passent. Ben ne regarde l'heure qu'une seule fois, et constate qu'il ne s'est en réalité écoulé que deux heures. Ça lui parait être une éternité. Il a déjà bu trois cafés, a les mains qui commencent à trembler. Il espère que Rey reviendra ici, qu'elle l'appellera quand tout sera terminé. Ben a presque envie de rire : il a l'impression que la seule chose qui peut faire pencher la balance en sa faveur est Dieu. Il se retrouve donc à se lever, se débarrasser de ses gobelets vides, et à se diriger vers la chapelle la plus proche. 

Quand il rentre, il y a un silence de mort. Il entend presque le vent hurler quand il ouvre la porte, et rien de plus. Pas âme qui vive. Il s'avance, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, mais quelque chose le pousse à ne pas faire demi-tour. Une force, une intuition. Il se met à genoux sur la barre de bois, appuie ses bras et joint ses mains. Ben a une sensation bizarre. Comme si en fermant les yeux, il allait trouver des réponses. 

"Euh... bonjour Dieu. Je suis désolé, j'ai du mal à croire en vous. Mais si vous existez, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir m'apporter des réponses. Vous êtes le seul qui puisse m'apaiser." 

Ben rouvre les yeux. Il se sent ridicule. Pourtant, dans son cœur, quelque chose se fait plus lourd, plus pressant. Une fraction de seconde s'écoule pendant lequel il voit apparaître une silhouette fine, juvénile presque. Un corps de femme formé depuis peu, un visage pâle, souriant, et de long cheveux noirs. Une larme s'échappe et roule sur sa joue. Lila l'encourage à continuer. Ben referme les yeux. 

"Pardon. J'avoue que c'est nouveau pour moi. J'ai toujours été trop terre à terre, alors que Lila... elle croyait en vous plus que tout. Vous devez le savoir, n'est-ce pas, puisqu'elle est avec vous. Et je me doute, que vous n'avez pas envie de me donner les réponses à mes questions. Et ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici. Je suis là pour Rey. Parce que j'ai peur pour elle. Elle aussi, elle croit en vous, et elle est capable de m'apporter les réponses dont j'ai besoin. Alors je prie, parce que... parce que je veux qu'elle revienne. Je veux que justice soit rendue et que sa famille la laisse tranquille. Et je sais que vous pouvez faire ça. Je vous en prie, Seigneur, rendez-moi Rey."

Ben reste là, un instant, et laisse rouler plusieurs larmes sur ses joues. Ses mains jointes tremblent à cause de la caféine, et du manque d'alcool. Le jeune homme se mord la lèvre, délie ses doigts, et fait le signe de croix en murmurant un "Amen" brisé. Sa gorge se serre. Il a l'impression que Lila passe une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il penche la tête, essaye d'accentuer le contact. Cette sensation a l'air si réelle. Ben a envie de sangloter. La main lui caresse la joue. Il a l'impression de se frotter à de la soie. 

Ben ouvre les yeux. Lila est devant lui, près de l'autel, et elle lui sourit avant de s'évaporer. Pourtant, la caresse ne cesse pas. Le jeune homme essuie ses larmes avant de se redresser. Quand il tourne la tête pour voir d'où viennent ces doigts fins, il voit Rey, debout, en tailleur. Elle est pâle, mais elle sourit. 

\- J'ai gagné, murmure-t-elle d'une voix étranglée, fatiguée. 

Mécaniquement, Ben se lève, devient bien plus grand qu'elle. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait trouvé sa petite taille ridicule. Maintenant, il la trouve chétive, fragile, magnifique. Ses bras puissants l'enferment contre lui, et une de ses mains remonte pour caresser ses cheveux. Rey se love contre lui, et il sent quelques larmes mouiller son sweatshirt. 

\- Tout va bien, lui susurre-t-il. Tout va bien, je suis là maintenant... 

Le silence se fait à nouveau dans la chapelle, jusqu'à ce que la lourde porte ne grince et ne claque contre la pierre, et que des pas coléreux ne résonnent sur les dalles froides. 


	22. Chapitre 22

Rey n'en a pas cru ses yeux. Son premier réflexe quand le juge a abandonné les charges contre elle a été de se ruer dans le lieu de culte le plus proche, en espérant ne pas être poursuivie par sa famille. Elle a été abasourdie d'y trouver Ben, qu'elle ne croyait justement pas religieux, et il était en train de prier. Et Rey s'en est fichue. Elle s'est juste retrouvée envahie d'une chaleur qu'elle n'a su décrire, et s'est laissée attirer contre son torse protecteur. C'était sans compter sur Sheev, qui l'avait suivi, et qui, flanqué de son père, claudique jusqu'à elle. Rey, en temps normal, se sentirait protégée dans un lieu saint. Mais Sheev est capable du pire, même sous les yeux du Seigneur. 

\- Espèce de petite pute, crache-t-il. 

Rey n'a pas le temps de répondre que Ben la lâche pour se placer devant elle. La jeune femme ne comprend plus rien au comportement de Ben, mais ça lui est égal. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle craint pour sa vie, et envisage sérieusement que ses parents, que la lignée Palpatine, puisse tenter de lui nuire physiquement. 

\- Écarte-toi de là, mon garçon, menace Sheev. C'est entre elle et moi. 

\- Et si je refuse ? grogne Ben. 

Un silence se fait. Sheev offre à Ben un sourire édenté, maléfique, tandis que son fils toise le jeune homme. Son visage change d'expression. 

\- Toi ! s'exclame-t-il. Tu es le type que j'ai engagé pour me trouver toutes les informations possibles sur elle. Tu n'as pas le droit d'agir contre nous. 

La petite main de Rey se referme autour du tissu du sweatshirt de Ben. Elle le regarde avec de grands yeux apeurés, mais il ne lui prête pas attention. Il regarde tour à tour Sheev et son fils, hausse un sourcil, puis sourit. 

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? 

\- Le contrat que nous avons passé !

\- Ah... vous voulez dire le bout de papier imprimé que vous m'avez donné et que je n'ai jamais signé ? Je vous l'ai dit, je ne fonctionne pas comme ça. J'ai accepté de travailler pour vous à cause de la somme que vous m'avez proposé, et j'aurais signé le contrat si j'avais eu la preuve que vous ne me l'auriez pas mise à l'envers à la fin. Mais vu ce que j'ai découvert sur vous, j'ai bien fait de ne rien faire. Alors que les choses soient claires, Palpatine : il n'y a jamais eu de contrat. Je n'ai rien signé, je ne vous ai rien livré, et vous ne m'avez jamais payé. Nous sommes quittes, et vous ne pouvez m'accuser de rien. 

Rey a envie de pleurer. Elle n'a jamais vu son père, ni son grand-père, aussi en colère. La jeune femme sent une aura de meurtre planer autour d'eux. Si l'air devait avoir une couleur, elle serait noire, et rouge sang. Pourtant Ben ne bronche pas. Il ne sourcille pas. Il est là, grand, massif, et fait barrage entre elle et les loups. Quand Sheev fait un pas dans sa direction, les trais déformés, un frisson la parcours. La main rassurante de Ben se pose sur son bras, et elle le voit s'opposer à son grand-père. 

Rey est admirative. Le jeune homme qu'elle trouvait froid, arrogant, dénué de tout intérêt pour quiconque, le voilà qui faisait barrage, qui la défendait, la protégeait, faisait attention à la moindre de sa respiration. Elle a découvert la véritable nature de Ben, le vrai cœur, tout chaud, qui bat au creux de sa poitrine. Il est là. Elle le voit, devant elle. 

Quand Sheev se retrouve en face de lui, il lui adresse un regard froid. Ses doigts squelettiques tremblent sur le pommeau de sa canne, et il finit par faire demi-tour. 

\- Tu es peut-être une Palpatine de nom, jeune fille, mais tu ne fais plus partie de cette famille, maugrée-t-il. 

Il lui lance un dernier regard, que Rey n'ose pas soutenir, et les deux représentants de la famille s'en vont, laissant les deux jeunes gens au milieu de l'allée. La jeune femme tremble comme une feuille, laissant la peur lui ressortir par tous les pores, s'évaporer comme neige au soleil, et la laisser enfin tranquille. Ben ne quitte pas la grande porte des yeux, et passe un bras autour de ses épaules, la rapprochant encore plus de lui. 

Pendant un instant, aucun des deux ne bouge. Ben lève le menton, fixe le plafond, et murmure : 

\- Merci Seigneur. C'est une bien maigre contrepartie que je vous offre, mais je vous promets de faire un effort et d'être un peu plus pieux. 

Rey le regarde, intriguée, et attend qu'il baisse à nouveau les yeux vers elle. 

\- Depuis quand tu parles à Dieu ? demande-t-elle à voix basse, comme s'Il pouvait l'entendre. 

\- Depuis tout à l'heure. J'étais un peu perdu, j'avais peur... alors j'ai prié. J'avais l'impression que c'était la seule chose à faire. 

Rey sourit, retient une question brûlante. On lui a toujours dit que les prières pouvaient être personnelles, et que demander était malpoli. Ben ne dit rien de plus, et ils s'avancent ensemble vers l'extérieur. 

Quand ils franchissent les portes de la chapelle, Rey est émerveillée par le ciel. C'est comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait. Les flocons de neige de décembre. Un large sourire étire ses lèvres. La jeune femme est heureuse. Elle redécouvre la vie sans peur, sans le poids de sa famille. Palpatine n'est plus qu'un mot qui sert à compléter son nom, et ça n'a plus aucune importance. Tout ce qui compte, c'est Ben, la neige, et elle. 

Les grands doigts de Ben viennent se glisser dans ses cheveux humidifiés par endroit, lorsque les flocons viennent fondre. Elle tourne la tête vers lui, se noie dans ses yeux bruns, profonds. Rey a toujours eu peur de ces yeux. Depuis qu'elle les a vus, la première fois, elle a toujours ressenti un grand froid, une tristesse sans nom, infinie. Là, elle a la sensation d'être entourée d'une couverture toute douce, au coin d'un feu de cheminée crépitant, une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains. Ben est sa chaleur. Ou peut-être est-ce l'inverse. Elle n'en sait rien. La jeune femme se retrouve juste incapable de bouger, incapable de ciller, incapable de parler. Elle capte la buée mourante du souffle de Ben, et la seule chose qu'elle arrive à penser, c'est : "Quel dommage de le laisser partir". 

Ben se rapproche d'elle. La chaleur s'amplifie. Ben est sous la couverture avec elle. Sa main glisse sur sa joue rougie par le froid. Ben boit dans la même tasse de chocolat qu'elle. Rey a chaud. Elle déglutit, mais ne baisse pas les yeux. Elle parvient à cligner, focalise un instant sur les flocons blancs qui s'échouent dans les mèches noires du jeune homme. 

La jeune femme ne réfléchit plus. Ses mains se plaquent sur les joues de Ben, rapprochent son visage d'elle. Elle maintient leur regard une seconde, puis ferme les yeux. La tasse de chocolat chaud leur échappe des mains, la couverture glisse, mais Rey brûle, s'embrase. Leurs lèvres se cogne avec ferveur, douceur. Les mains de Ben tombent sur ses hanches, l'enferme contre lui. 

Le baiser dure une éternité, et une éternité n'est pas assez, alors ils recommencent, encore et encore. Rey est un soleil. 


	23. Chapitre 23

Ben n'a pas reparlé du baiser. Des baisers. Il n'en a pas dit un mot, mais il y repense chaque jour. De bonne grâce, il a prêté son lit à Rey, lui a fait une place dans le placard mal rangé, et dort sur le canapé. 

Rey a eu peur les trois jours qui ont suivis le procès. Ben comprend : quand on a une famille comme la sienne, on peut s'attendre à tout, et surtout à n'être en sécurité nulle part. Il a fait installer des caméras infrarouges chez elle, en omettant seulement la salle de bain, pour qu'elle puisse avoir son intimité. De toute façon, elle ne reste presque plus chez elle. Ben la voit fatiguée, ailleurs, mais elle n'a de cesse que de trouver le meurtrier de ces deux jeunes filles. La brune pense toujours que Ben dort quand elle se faufile dans le salon pour gagner la cuisine. Elle croit dur comme fer qu'il est au pays des rêves quand elle nettoie la table du salon, fait la vaisselle en laissant couler le moins d'eau possible, essaye d'ettouffer le bruit de la cafetière et l'odeur amère du café quand elle le fait couler. Ben fait semblant d'émerger chaque fois qu'elle vient lui secouer doucement l'épaule en murmurant son prénom. 

Mais Ben est réveillé à chaque fois. A force, son horloge biologique le réveille exprès une demi-heure avant qu'elle ne se glisse hors de la chambre. Il l'attend, la suit du regard. Ses yeux épient les plis de son pantalon de pyjama qui se coincent sous ses fesses lorsqu'elle marche. A chaque fois, il ne peut s'en empêcher. A chaque fois, il regrette. 

Ce matin ne déroge pas à la règle. Elle s'avance à pas feutrés, récupère sa tasse vide sur la table du salon, et part faire la vaisselle. Il l'entend d'abord jeter le filtre à café utilisé, le remplacer, le remplir, et mettre la machine en route. Elle jète un torchon dessus, comme si ça pouvait empêcher la cafetière de faire son boucan, et Ben sourit. Elle est si mignonne, à vouloir à tout prix éviter de le déranger. Ben la regarde faire de loin. Il aperçoit son visage pâle, ses trais tirés, mais sereins. Elle s'active derrière le bar qui sépare la cuisine du salon. Il a l'impression d'être en train d'observer une poupée, toute menue dans ses vêtements de nuit froissés, qui fait la grimace lorsque la vaisselle fait un bruit trop fort à son goût. Il devine sa grimace angoissée quand elle jète un oeil vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé. 

Ben la regarde encore. C'est devenu son rituel du matin. Admirer ces courbes, ce visage concentré, ces moues. Il a envie de promener ses mains sur son corps, d'aggriper ses hanches comme il l'a fait sous la neige, de frotter sa peau rêche à celle de Rey, soyeuse, douce comme du cashemire. Mais Rey est une poupée de porcelaine innocente. Dans l'euphorie, il n'en a pas eu l'impression, mais maintenant, il a cette sensation gênante que s'il ose reposer la main sur elle, même sur invitation, il ne ferait que souiller la jeune femme. 

Une larme s'échappe et saute par-dessus son grand nez. Couché sur le côté, Ben serre les dents. À Rey se superpose le visage de Lila, ses longs cheveux noirs qui ondulent sur sa taille, son sourire innocent. La psychologue est comme elle : une réincarnation de la Madonne, la personnification de l'amour, celle qu'on admire, qu'on croit, et qui ne peut rien offrir d'autre que le pardon et la tendresse. Lila disparaît, il ne reste plus que Rey, qui essuie les deux mêmes tasses, et les remplit ensuite de café. Un petit sourire étire ses lèvres, et Ben sent son nez se mouiller encore plus. Il retire le mélange d'eau et de morve qui lui coule des narines, et continue de la regarder en pleurant. 

Quand elle fait demi-tour en silence pour aller poser le breuvage sur la table basse, les yeux embués de Ben croisent ceux de Rey. Le sourire de la jeune femme fâne, et son regard se change pour de l'inquiétude. Elle se précipite pour poser les tasses et se penche vers lui, posant une main délicate sur sa joue. 

\- Ben, miaulle-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? 

Comment Ben peut-il répondre à ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il a peur de la perdre, elle aussi. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais quand il la perd de vue, il panique. Tout peut lui arriver, et ça l'angoisse profondément. Alors il ne répond pas. Il n'a pas les mots. Rey a les mains qui tremblent d'incertitude, pourtant, le jeune homme sent ses doigts se glisser dans ses cheveux. Ses grands bras d'homme se faufilent autour de la taille menue de Rey, et elle attire sa tête en larmes contre son ventre. Redevenu un bébé, Ben reste là, lové au creux d'un ventre plat, mais pourtant maternel. Sa mère lui manque soudainement. Tout se mélange. Il sanglotte, s'agrippe encore plus à elle, comme si elle pouvait lui échapper, à la manière de Lila, à la manière de Leia. 

Quand les larmes commencent à sécher, le grand jeune homme se risque un regard vers le haut. La joue collée au ventre de Rey, il détaille la forme de ses petits seins, et de son visage rempli d'inquiétude et de tendresse qui le scrute. Ben a terriblement honte de se montrer ainsi faible, et pourtant, il ne se sent pas jugé. Elle le couve des yeux, lui sourit, lui fait savoir que tout va bien. Ses petits doigts de femme lui caressent les cheveux, la peau, sa barbe qui repousse tout doucement. Ben la regarde toujours. La lumière perce à travers les volets, et vient se poser sur la peau diaphane de Rey. Les larmes tombent à nouveau, le jeune homme est bouleversé. Sa certitude, alors que les rayons du Soleil viennent se refletter dans ses cheveux, c'est qu'il est en présence de la Sainte Vierge, devant la réincarnation de Marie. Il repose son esprit au creux d'un ventre béni, chaud, aimant. 

Ses larment sèchent aussitôt qu'il entend la sonnette stridente de la porte d'entrée. Rey tressaille, fronce les sourcils, l'air de dire : "Tu attends quelqu'un ?". Mais Ben n'attend personne. Les mains de la jeune psychologue se dénouent et lâchent ses cheveux emmêlés. Il se lève, se râcle la gorge, et se dirige vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Ben trouve Poe, l'air penaud et fatigué, qui lui offre un sourire désolant. Le jeune homme devine que Rey, toujours debout près du canapé, n'ose pas s'approcher et poser des questions. Ben sait que Poe a besoin de parler. Il a la tête des mauvais jours, alors il l'invite silencieusement à entrer. 

\- Je voulais savoir si t'avais besoin d'un coup de main pour quelque chose, murmure Poe, la voix éteinte. 

Rey le salue de la main, ne sachant où se mettre, et Ben lui sourit, gêné. 

\- Non, on avance, répond Ben. J'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'on a des pistes ultra solides parce qu'on a pas grand chose pour confirmer nos soupçons, mais on sait que c'est une amie commune de Mary et Madeleine qui leur a filé l'adresse du gynéco. D'après le journal de Mary, le gynéco était au scout une bonne vingtaine d'années avant elles, et il connaît le pasteur qui s'occupe des groupes. Du coup c'était un tuyau facile. Maintenant, reste à le trouver et prouver que c'est lui, et ça c'est pas gagné. 

Les yeux de Poe partent dans le vide. Ben se tait, l'observe se laisser tomber dans le canapé. 

\- Mec, reprend-t-il. T'es sûr que ça va ? 

Poe hausse les épaules. 

\- J'ai rencontré une fille à la fac.

\- Où est le mal ? répond Ben du tac au tac. 

\- J'me sens coupable. Ça fait que trois ans... 

\- Et alors ? T'as le droit de vouloir t'en remettre, Poe. T'as le droit de vouloir passer à autre chose. C'est pas de ta faute. Et c'est peut-être pas de la mienne non plus. 

Rey reste silencieuse. Elle observe, se fond dans le décor. Elle essaye de comprendre quel drame peut lier les deux hommes, comment ils ont pu se connaître. Elle se retient de poser des questions. La jeune femme sait que ce n'est pas la solution. Poe n'y répondra pas, et Ben se renfermera. Ils ne sont pas prêts. 

\- T'es allé à une séance récemment ? demande Poe subitement. 

\- Non. Peut-être qu'il faudrait que j'y aille. C'est la période où j'ai intérêt à rester droit dans mes bottes, et où ça sera le plus difficile. 

\- Je t'accompagne quand tu veux, t'as qu'un mot à dire. 

Ben sourit tristement, lui tapote l'épaule alors que l'étudiant ravale ses larmes pour ne pas craquer. Rey les regarde tour à tour, puis s'attarde sur le regard de Ben, qui l'observe. Elle y décèle quelque chose, une lueur à la fois dévastée et déterminée. 

Rey se noit dans ces prunelles sombres. Plus elle avance dans ces abysses, plus une sensation étrange la prend au ventre. Elle y entrevoit quelque chose, une vérité qui soulève son coeur : Rey a un lien avec ce drame, et elle a un lien avec l'enquête. Tous les trois sont liés au tueur, elle en est certaine. 


	24. Chapitre 24

Rey est assise dans la salle d'attente. Elle observe l'horloge murale, les poings serrés sur sa jupe. Elle se demande si finalement, ça n'aurait pas été mieux que Ben l'accompagne. Si Rey se retrouve seule en face du réel tueur, elle ne pourra rien faire d'autre, mais au moins, Ben pourra clore cette affaire. 

La gorge nouée, elle songe à ce qu'elle vient de penser. Rey s'est clairement entendue dire qu'elle peut mourir pour le bien de cette enquête, et Rey a peur. Pourquoi fait-elle tout ça, d'un coup ? Parce qu'elle veut mettre à profit ses talents de psychologue ? Parce qu'elle veut se prouver qu'elle peut être une bonne personne, malgré ses origines ? Parce qu'elle veut la réussite et le bien-être de Ben ? Depuis que la jeune femme sait que Ben a un lien particulier avec ces meurtres, elle ne peut s'empêcher de voir tout ça différemment. 

Quand le docteur Portner l'appelle et la laisse passer pour entrer dans le cabinet, Rey oublie comment respirer. Elle tente de concentrer son regard sur la décoration, essaye de capter un détail qui ne serait pas anodin. Tout ce qu'elle remarque, c'est la salle de consultation d'un gynéco lambda : des schémas affichés au mur, un ordinateur avec un grand écran, une affichette collée sur le bureau qui présente les différents moyens de contraception, une arrière salle avec un fauteuil à étriers, une balance. De loin, elle tente de lire les titres sur la tranche des livres, rangés par ordre de taille dans la bibliothèque. Rey sait de source sûre que le docteur est catholique pratiquant. Il reçoit beaucoup de patientes religieuses, justement parce qu'il a une bienveillance pieuse que d'autres n'ont pas. Pourtant, elle ne voit rien qui puisse trahir ses croyances : pas de Bible, pas de crucifix, rien. 

Le docteur Portner retourne s'asseoir dans sa chaise à roulette, et croise les doigts sur son ventre, le sourire aux lèvres. 

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider ? demande-t-il d'une voix douce. 

Le sang de Rey se glace, mais elle fait bonne figure. Elle sourit à son tour, quelque peu gênée. Son cerveau, qui se remet en marche en titubant, peine à trouver comment commencer la conversation et pousser le bon docteur à lâcher ses informations, sans qu'elle ne se compromette. 

\- Et bien... ce sont des amies à moi qui m'ont conseillé de venir ici. 

\- Des amies à vous ? répète-t-il, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce qu'elle commence par une conversation de courtoisie. 

\- Oui, ce sont des amies que j'ai connu aux scouts il y a quelques années. Vous devez sûrement les connaître : Madeleine Lanval et Mary Simpson. 

Le visage du docteur Portner blêmit. Ses doigts tremblent, il les délie pour se saisir d'un stylo, qu'il triture nerveusement. 

\- Je vois de qui vous parlez, j'ai vu leur visage aux informations, finit-il par lâcher.

Rey sent son cœur s'arrêter. Aurait-elle touché au but aussi facilement ? Elle regarde le docteur dans les yeux, elle voit sa pomme d'Adam se soulever en continu, au rythme de ses déglutitions pénibles. Quelque chose dans ses grands yeux bleus est froid, mort. Une autre lueur est assurée. Les lèvres du gynécologue frémissent, Rey a peur de le voir esquisser un sourire. D'un coup, son cœur se remet à battre de plus belle. Elle s'est jetée dans la gueule du loup. 

Quand le docteur Portner recommence à bouger, les yeux se fixant sur le sous-main de son bureau, Rey est persuadée que c'est la fin. Il va lui bondir dessus comme une bête assoiffée de sang. Il va l'endormir, l'attacher sur son fauteuil d'examen, et lui faire Dieu sait quoi. Il se cale plus profondément dans son fauteuil, plaque ses paumes sur la pointe des accoudoirs, et soupire. 

\- Mais vous savez, je n'ai pas reçu ces jeunes filles. La jeune Eve est effectivement une de mes patientes, mais lorsque Madeleine et Mary ont appelé chacune pour prendre un rendez-vous, mon cahier de rendez-vous était déjà plein. Elles sont certainement allées voir quelqu'un d'autre. 

Rey est abasourdie. Son cœur ralenti, elle regarde le docteur Portner comme si celui-ci n'était soudain plus qu'un petit agneau en peine. Il est innocent. Elle a pris rendez-vous chez un innocent, et elle ne mourra pas aujourd'hui. Eve est une fausse piste. Tout comme l'homme qu'elle a en face d'elle. Pourtant, la jeune femme veut rester. 

\- Vous... vous êtes pratiquant, hein ? demande-t-elle de but en blanc, changeant la conversation du tout au tout. 

\- Oui, bien sûr. 

\- Mais... vous... enfin, je sais pas comment demander ça. 

Le docteur Portner sourit, et penche un peu le dossier de son siège. 

\- Tout ce que vous demanderez dans cette pièce restera dans cette pièce, miss Palpatine, rassure-t-il d'une voix douce. Je ne vous jugerai pas. 

\- Que... que pensez-vous des... couples qui ont des rapports sexuels avant le mariage ? Des couples catholiques, je veux dire. 

Les lèvres du gynécologue frémissent. Son sourire s'étire. 

\- La religion... commence-t-il. 

Il y a un silence, le cœur de Rey bat plus fort. Elle déglutit, redoutant une réponse qui finalement ne l'impactera pas plus que ça. 

\- Je pense que seul notre Seigneur peut nous juger. Que penserait Allah d'une femme qui vit avec un homme qui n'est pas musulman ? Cette question, c'est entre elle et Lui. Je pense que si nous sommes pratiquants d'une religion, alors c'est à eux que nous devant poser ces questions. Personne d'autre qu'Eux n'a le droit de vous juger. Tant que vous ne prenez pas ces décisions à la légère, et que vous l'aimez de tout votre cœur, alors moi, ainsi que toute personne à qui il prendrait l'envie de vous pointer du doigt, n'avons le droit de vous dire quoi que ce soit. 

Le silence fait son grand retour. Rey ne s'en rend pas compte, mais ses yeux se voilent, les larmes montent, son souffle se coupe. Le docteur Portner lui sourit encore une fois. Il ouvre un tiroir de son bureau, en sort une boite de mouchoir qu'il lui tend. La jeune femme remarque alors que les larmes lui ont échappé, que tout lui a échappé. Elle a trébuché dans un précipice qu'elle ne saurait décrire, et n'a aucune idée de comment s'en sortir, de comment comprendre. 

\- Miss Palpatine, murmure le gynécologue, c'est inutile de se mettre dans des états pareils. Est-ce que vous l'aimez profondément ? 

Rey ne répond pas. Sa gorge est toujours bloquée. Elle tente de produire un son, mais ne réussit à sortir qu'un gargarisme ridicule. 

\- Est-ce que vous l'aimez ? 

La jeune femme se mouche, mais ne parle toujours pas. Elle ferme les yeux, écoute les sons qui l'entourent. Son cœur, qui bourdonne jusque dans ses oreilles, le son de son souffle qui entre dans ses poumons, qui les remplit, le froissement du tissu de la blouse quand le docteur Portner se cale dans son siège, puis décide de se lever. Quand elle rouvre les yeux, il est debout à côté d'elle, et pose une main chaleureuse, presque paternelle, sur son épaule. 

\- Je ne sais pas, parvient-t-elle finalement à articuler. Je n'en sais rien du tout... 

\- Alors il était trop tôt pour ce rendez-vous. 

Rey lève les yeux vers lui. Le sempiternel sourire n'a toujours pas disparu. Le médecin ne la juge pas. Elle lui sourit, lamentable, et se lève à son tour. Il lui tend un bras vers la porte, l'incitant à quitter la pièce, mais Rey se stoppe net. 

\- Combien est-ce que je vous dois pour cette perte de temps ? demande-t-elle. 

\- Rien du tout. Je n'ai pratiqué aucun acte, et manifestement, vous aviez besoin de conseils. Et le seul que je peux vous donner est le suivant : écoutez-vous. Écoutez Dieu, si vous ne vous entendez pas. Et si vous ne trouvez pas la réponse, alors essayez. Se tromper n'est pas un péché. 

Arrivé à la porte, le docteur lui ouvre et la laisse passer. Elle passe devant la secrétaire, lui sourit, gênée, et se dirige vers la sortie du cabinet. Quand elle s'apprête à franchir la porte, le docteur Portner la retient un instant par le bras. 

\- Je vous souhaite de trouver _toutes_ les réponses à vos questions, Miss Palpatine. Et quelque soit la question à laquelle vous répondrez : réfléchissez à deux fois avant de vous jeter dans la gueule du loup. 


	25. Chapitre 25

Ben a la gorge serrée. Le froid hivernal lui mord les joues comme un loup affamé, le vent lui ébouriffe un peu plus les cheveux. La neige a recouvert la pierre tombale, le nom est à peine visible. À côté de lui, Poe, grelotte, les lèvres bleues, l'écharpe couverte de petits flocons humides. 

\- J'espère qu'on sera pas bloqué au retour, grommelle-t-il. 

\- J'espère pas non plus, mais si jamais, t'en fais pas pour tes cours, Rey comprendra. 

\- Elle comprendra, ou tu es prêt à te prendre la tête avec elle pour la convaincre de passer l'éponge sur mon absence ? 

Ben sourit, mais ne répond pas. Il sait que Rey comprendra. En regardant la pierre froide, morte, il se rappelle du visage froid de la jeune femme qui est enterrée ici. Il se rappelle ses longs cheveux noirs, de sa grande bouche, de ses yeux profonds qui s'étirent et se plissent quand elle sourit. 

La bouche de Ben se renfrogne. La joie passagère qui s'est emparée de lui est aussi fanée que les fleurs en cette saison. Ça n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour parler de Rey. Ben n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour ça. Pourtant, quand il dirige ses yeux vers la pierre tombale, il la voit. Lila est là, assise sur la pierre. Elle le regarde en souriant, et les yeux de Ben se voilent. Il serre les dents. À côté de lui, Poe évite soigneusement de le regarder. Il sait l'état dans lequel il est. Il le sait, parce qu'il le vit lui aussi. Tous deux regardent Lila, qui les regarde tour à tour. 

"Tu sais Benny, un jour il faudra que tu t'y fasses..." entend-t-il. 

Le jeune homme ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer, mais sa gorge se serre. De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien. Elle peut très bien l'entendre sans qu'il ait à parler. Malheureusement. Il scrute cette fossette, ce grand nez qui se fronce quand son regard devient espiègle. 

"C'est trop tôt" pense Ben, fermant ses poings pour éviter de les laisser trembler. 

Poe sanglote silencieusement. Pour lui aussi, c'était vraiment trop tôt. Mais avait-il le choix ? Serait-il rentré à New-York l'esprit serein s'il n'était pas passé par ici avant de repartir ? Certainement pas. Ben le sait. Autant affronter les choses maintenant. Ça fait trois ans, et si trois ans n'est pas assez alors dix ne le sera pas plus. 

Finalement, Ben reste là sans rien dire. Les mots lui manquent, alors il regarde Lila dans les yeux, et rien de plus. Le chagrin de Poe lui brise le cœur. Ses mains tremblent. Il a soif. Soif d'alcool, soif de rage. S'il était chez lui, il aurait probablement trouvé quelque chose à casser. Au lieu de ça, il inspire un grand coup, expire, et tapote l'épaule de son ami. Il est temps d'y aller. Leur travail ici n'est pas terminé. 

Quelques heures plus tard, Ben est pâle. Il est assis sur un des nombreux sièges en métal de la salle d'attente, écoutant passivement la voix grésillante du haut-parleur qui annonce les vols en partance. Il rêverait de n'importe quoi qui le sorte de son mal-être. Le haut de son corps est triste, se retenant de pleurer. Ses jambes tremblent et ont envie de décocher des coups de pieds. 

Une voix annonce encore un vol pour Chicago. Ben tourne la tête vers la gauche, où se trouve un siège vide. Il est surpris d'y voir Lila, assise, jambes croisées. Elle lui sourit, comme toujours. Le jeune homme cligne des yeux. Il n'est pas sûr que ce soit Lila. Il voit des traits singuliers qui ne sont pas les siens. Il voit des yeux hazel. Il voit des cheveux ondulés, bruns, indisciplinés. Il voit un sourire tendre. 

Quand la femme ouvre la bouche pour lui parler, il entend deux voix : 

"Tout va bien, Ben."

Il y a la voix de Lila, forcément. Mais le ton plus chaud qu'il entend est celui de Rey. Un frisson le parcourt. Que doit penser Rey ? Est-elle inquiète de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de lui ? 

Oui, de toute évidence, puisque son téléphone sonne, affichant son nom. Il décroche sans plus attendre, presque heureux d'entendre sa voix. 

\- _Ben ?_ appelle-t-elle. _Tu es où ?_

\- A l'aéroport. Je... je rentre de Denver dans pas longtemps. Mon vol est dans quarante-cinq minutes. 

\- _Oh... d'accord. J'ai été cherché l'amie scout des filles, Eve. Elle m'a assuré leur avoir donné le numéro du docteur Portner, mais ne jamais avoir su qu'il n'avait pas pu les prendre en rendez-vous. Du coup c'est une piste morte. Je ne pense pas qu'elle mente. _

Un bref silence se fait. Ben n'ose rien dire. Il écoute juste la voix de Rey, ferme les yeux, et l'imagine près de lui. 

\- _Ben, tout va bien ?_

 _-_ Euh... oui, oui tout va bien. 

Rey va enchainer sur une histoire liée à l'enquête. En temps normal, Ben aurait écouté attentivement, mais là, il veut juste oublier tout ça l'espace d'un instant. 

\- Rey, j'aurais besoin de toi tout à l'heure. Quand j'arriverai à l'aéroport. Enfin quand je serai à mon appart, plutôt. Tu seras là ? 

\- _Bien sûr !_ s'exclame-t-elle. _Tu me fais un peu peur, mais je serai là._

\- J'aurais besoin que tu m'accompagnes quelque part ce soir... 

\- _D'accord._

Ben se mord les lèvres. Raccrocher lui fait peur. Poe est une compagnie, certes, mais l'état dans lequel il est depuis qu'ils ont quitté le cimetière lui donne l'impression d'être seul. S'il raccroche, il le sera vraiment. 

\- _Ben..._

\- Hm ?

\- _Tu sais que je suis là pour toi, hein ?_

Une larme lui échappe sans qu'il n'ait le temps de la retenir. Ben déglutit en ayant l'impression d'avaler un couteau enduit d'acide. 

\- Oui... je sais... 

C'est tout ce qu'il parvient à articuler. Elle lui murmure un "à tout à l'heure" qui réchauffe son cœur et le fait sourire. Ben sombre petit à petit. Tout dérape, il se noie dans trop d'émotions à la fois. Poe lui tapote l'épaule pour le faire redescendre quand la voix dans le haut-parleur appelle pour leur embarquement. 

Dans l'avion, Ben scrute un petit cahier noir à paillettes. Il pince les lèvres, le visage rouge. Il a en tête le visage ridé et flasque de son père, qui a l'air d'avoir pris cinquante ans d'un coup, les rides et les cernes violets de sa mère, qui ne doit plus dormir depuis trois ans. Le jeune homme n'ose pas ouvrir le cahier. Dedans se trouve peut-être ce qui peut l'aider à réunir sa famille, mais peut-être aussi la raison pour laquelle elle est brisé. Ben est seul. Rey lui est d'une aide précieuse, tant pour ce qu'elle fait que pour le soutien mental qu'elle lui apporte sans le savoir. Mais ses parents lui manquent. Sa sœur lui manque. Ça fait trois ans que sa famille a volé en éclat, et Ben ne le supporte plus. Noël approche et il se rappelle qu'une fois de plus, il ne le passera avec Rey que parce qu'il a été trop alcoolique pour réussir à garder ses proches près de lui. Ben a échoué sur tous les plans. Mais c'est vrai, ce que son père lui a dit. Ils n'ont pas aidé à améliorer la chose, eux non plus. Gérer le deuil de son enfant est compliqué. Finalement, Ben ne leur en veut plus trop. Aucun parent n'est parfait, après tout. 

Ben retrouve Rey cinq heures plus tard. Quand il est sorti de l'avion, il lui a envoyé un message. Elle était à l'église, alors elle lui a promis de se dépêcher pour ne pas le faire attendre quand il serait de retour chez lui. Il devine qu'elle a senti, au ton de sa voix, que Ben va avoir besoin d'elle. Dans le métro, quand il ferme les yeux pour faire abstraction des gens qui braillent, des idiots racistes qui changent de fauteuil voire de wagon juste parce qu'une personne de couleur a osé s'asseoir à côté d'eux, des enfants que les parents laissent hurler, il voit le visage de Rey, qui lui sourit, qui lui susurre que tout ira bien, que tout va déjà bien. Ben n'y croit qu'à moitié, mais c'est déjà suffisant. Sans elle, il n'y croirait pas du tout. 

Il n'a été séparé d'elle que l'espace d'une journée, mais c'est assez pour le jeune homme d'en avoir les mains qui tremblent. Il veut respirer le shampoing de Rey, caresser sa peau, avoir sa chaleur contre lui. Il veut que sa seule présence vide totalement son esprit des pensées noires qui l'ont hanté. Le wagon s'arrête, Poe sort, deux stations avant lui. Ben redoute de devoir rentrer à son tour. Ce qu'il va devoir affronter ce soir est angoissant, mais en même temps, si Rey est là, il est prêt. 

Elle l'attend devant chez lui. Quand il la voit assise dans le couloir, à côté de sa porte d'entrée, lisant un livre de psychologie (a-t-elle déjà lu autre chose), Ben court vers elle. Elle lève les yeux vers lui, mais il ne lui laisse le temps de rien faire. Il s'agenouille à côté d'elle et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il sent Rey se crisper légèrement, puis se détendre. Ses mains qui passent dans son dos pour le caresser lui font l'effet d'un électrochoc. 

Quand ils se séparent, Ben ouvre son appartement, laisse Rey déposer ses affaires en même temps que lui, avant de la tirer par la main pour repartir. Durant tout le trajet, le jeune homme voit son amie le regarder du coin de l'œil sans rien dire. Rey n'a pas l'air d'avoir l'habitude de prendre cette ligne. À chaque arrêt, elle regarde le plan au-dessus de la porte, tentant vainement de se repérer dans New-York.

Quand enfin ils arrivent au lieu de rendez-vous, Rey s'arrête soudainement. 

\- Ben, tu es sûr ?.. demande-t-elle à demi-voix. 

\- Plus que sûr, répond-il fermement. 

\- Mais... ne le prends pas mal, mais je n'ai rien à faire ici... 

Ben se renfrogne. Rey va réussir à lui faire regretter sa décision. À lui faire regretter la confiance qu'il a placée en elle. 

\- J'ai besoin de toi, Rey. Tu n'es pas alcoolique, mais tu es la seule avec qui j'ai envie de partager ça. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui éprouve un peu plus que de la sympathie pour moi. 

Rey ne répond pas. Elle a les larmes aux yeux, se mord les lèvres. Il entend un "pardon" miaulé. C'est instinctif, Ben se sent se lover contre elle, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux. 

\- Hey, tout ira bien. J'ai plus d'un an de sobriété, je ne vais pas annoncer que j'ai rechuté. Seulement... c'est une période difficile pour moi, et je sais que ta seule présence va m'aider. 

Elle ne dit rien. Ben ne saurait dire si elle s'apprête à partir en courant ou à rester et affronter ses démons avec lui. C'est quand elle lève les yeux vers lui et pose sa bouche sur sa joue, caressant sa peau du bout du nez, qu'il comprend qu'elle n'a jamais eu l'intention de partir. Et le contact dure trop. Et pas assez en même temps. Leur peau se touche, s'effleure, et Ben se perd. Ses yeux captent la couleur hazel de ceux de Rey, et le temps s'arrête, comme cette fois-là, sous la neige, après le procès. Son souffle se coupe, sa bouche devient sèche. Ses yeux abyssaux font des allers-retours entre les prunelles et les lèvres de la jeune femme, qui frémissent, semblent murmurer quelque chose, une litanie peut-être, un sortilège. Oui, ce doit être ça, un sortilège, qui l'oblige à rapprocher sa bouche, encore et encore, à mélanger son souffle rauque à celui brûlant de Rey, et à vouloir plus, à vouloir encore, alors que rien n'est encore arrivé. 

Leurs lèvres se rapprochent avec une lenteur inexplicable. Ben meurt. Il a presque envie de sortir sa langue pour déjà effleurer la bouche de Rey. Dans un autre contexte, il l'aurait volontiers déjà fait. Les doigts de la jeune femme se crispent sur le tissu de son pull. Il les sent. Elles sont là, tout près. Plus qu'un millimètre, et la sensation explosive des baisers innocents mais fougueux le transportera à nouveau loin, très loin d'ici. Ben en a rêvé pendant des jours, et voilà que ça arrivait à nouveau. 

\- Tiens, ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu ! s'exclame la voix bourrue d'un homme mal rasé et quelque peu grassouillet. 

Rey sursaute et s'écarte en un bond. Ben a une envie de meurtre presque flagrante, mais sourit à l'homme qui les a interrompu. 

\- Salut Freddie, marmonne-t-il en lui offrant un sourire crispé. 

La magie s'est envolée, alors quand il tourne la tête vers la jeune femme, celle-ci lui offre un regard gêné, accompagné d'un sourire timide. Elle laisse passer l'homme, puis se met en marche à la suite de Ben, essayant de ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise en passant devant tous les posters de prévention contre l'alcool, affichés dans le couloir. Sur la grande porte en bois qui s'ouvre sur une salle peinte en beige, elle peut lire pour quoi cette pièce a été réservée. Une réunion des Alcooliques Anonymes. 

Ben a peur. Rey s'apprête à découvrir sa face cachée, celle qui est noircie, brûlée par le chagrin et ce désir de vengeance à la con. Il s'assoit dans la rangée du milieu, et garde une place pour Rey, qui hésite à le rejoindre. 

\- Personne ne te mangera, tu sais, lui murmure-t-il. 

\- Je sais, mais... j'avoue, ça me bouleverse un peu, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. 

\- Hey... tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure, mais ça vaut pour toi aussi. 

\- De quoi ? 

\- Tout ira bien, Rey. 

Ben écoute les quelques premiers volontaires sans vraiment faire attention. C'est toujours les mêmes histoires, et lui ne déroge pas à la règle. Quand il se lève, il se sent défaillir. Il a déjà la gorge nouée et les larmes aux yeux. Il a presque envie de se demander depuis quand il est devenu si faible, avant de se rappeler que c'est ça, la vraie force : prendre le taureau par les cornes et affronter ce qui nous fait le plus de mal, parce que de toute façon, Ben est seul. Personne ne pourra vaincre cette douleur, personne ne pourra vaincre son alcoolisme à sa place. Et un an de sobriété n'est pas suffisant. 

\- Euh, salut... bredouille-t-il. Je vois qu'il y a quelques nouveaux alors pour eux je vais me présenter encore une fois... moi c'est Ben, et... après deux ans d'alcoolisme j'ai enfin réussi à arrêter. Ça fait un peu plus d'un an que je suis sobre. 

Une vague d'applaudissements discrets le coupe dans son élan. Au milieu des visages attentifs, Rey est toujours là, les yeux brillants d'émotion. Il essaye de les lire. Ben y voit de la tristesse, mais surtout une étincelle de fierté qui le pousse à ne pas aller se rasseoir après avoir lâché un petit "non, rien en fait". 

\- Ça fait un an, mais je sais que le combat n'est pas terminé. Il y a trois ans... 

Il voit Rey se pincer les lèvres. Elle a capté sa voix qui se brise. Elle capte les larmes qui vont couler sur ses joues. Elle va capter cet instant singulier où son armure d'homme bourru de brise en mille morceaux. 

\- Il y a trois ans, j'ai perdu la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Toute ma famille en a été brisée. J'ai sombré aussitôt dans l'alcool. Je suis allé jusqu'à m'enfiler la bouteille d'alcool désinfectant de la pharmacie. Je suis resté dans cet état lamentable pendant deux ans, et un jour, j'ai fini par me réveiller. Depuis, j'ai plus touché à une goutte d'alcool, et j'en suis fier. Mais... 'tain, dites-moi de la fermer quand je digresse comme ça. Le combat n'est pas fini, parce que... parce qu'une douleur pareille, on s'y fait jamais. 

Rey pleure. Il la voit, comme lui, les joues baignées par les larmes. Mais elle lui sourit, elle essaye de lui montrer, et Ben comprend. 

\- Je n'oublierai jamais, mais... la vie continue. Mes parents ont lâché l'affaire, je ne ferai pas cette erreur. Il faut survivre pour ceux qui sont partis. Et c'est dur, parce que... parce qu'elle adorait Noël, et que comme depuis qu'elle n'est plus là... je suis seul. 

Ben ne laisse le temps à personne de dire quoi que ce soit ou d'applaudir. Il descend précipitamment de la petite estrade et repart s'enfoncer dans son siège jusqu'à la fin de la séance. 

Quand enfin il est l'heure de rentrer chez soi, Ben est le dernier à partir. Il regarde les gens passer la porte, l'agrémentant de félicitations, de remerciements pour son discours. Ce qui l'inquiète, c'est la brune, qui n'a pas bougé depuis une heure. Elle est restée assise bien droite, les yeux embués de larmes, à fixer le dossier en plastique du siège de devant, les poings serrés sur ses genoux. Encore maintenant, elle ne bouge pas. Ben ne comprend pas pourquoi. 

La dernière personne quitte enfin la pièce. Ne reste que lui, et Rey, qu'il va devoir forcer à se lever. Il s'approche d'elle à pas feutrés, ayant peur de la brusquer. Le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas à lui faire cet effet. Elle qui paraissait avoir été touchée dans le bon sens, la voilà qui paraissait avoir été témoin d'un triple homicide. 

\- Rey, murmure-t-il, je suis désolé. Tu n'étais peut-être pas prête pour ça, j'aurais dû te prévenir... 

La jeune femme ne répond pas. Pendant un instant, Ben pense que ses paroles sont tombées dans l'oreille d'une sourde. 

Jusqu'à ce que Rey lève les yeux vers lui, et qu'il y perçoive un tout nouvel éclat. Si nouveau, que Ben est incapable de pouvoir le définir. 


	26. Chapitre 26

Rey est restée assise sur sa chaise, tel un pantin. En entendant la voix de Ben, sa sincérité, quelque chose en elle s'est brisé. Et par la même occasion, quelque chose d'autre s'est éveillé, plus puissant, plus fort. Pendant une seconde, elle a pensé qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle devienne vraiment psychologue, que si elle était aussi retournée chaque fois qu'un homme pleure devant elle, Rey n'irait pas loin dans sa carrière. 

Et puis elle s'est rappelé que devant elle, c'est Ben. Que c'est son ami qui pleure, qui a la force d'avouer à quarante personnes que oui, même après trois ans, ses faiblesses sont encore là. Elle a vu un homme redevenir un petit garçon qui a besoin de ses parents, qui n'a pas coupé le cordon comme il le fallait, et qui en paye les conséquences sans en être responsable. 

Quand Ben se poste devant elle, une fois la salle vide, elle lève les yeux vers lui. Sa raison n'a plus le contrôle de son corps, la jeune femme se voit se lever, s'approcher de l'homme qui autrefois lui laissait la plus désagréable des impressions, et poser ses mains sur son torse. Ben la regarde sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Elle lève les yeux vers lui, sachant pertinemment que le résultat sera la noyade. Les yeux abyssaux de Ben la regardent, larmoyants. Rey veut pleurer avec lui, mais la chose qui fait exploser son cœur l'en empêche. C'est trop puissant. Rey ne peut pas résister à ça. 

Les larmes que Ben retiennent coulent. Rey glisse ses mains dans ses cheveux, tire sa tête vers elle. Aucun des deux n'a le temps de comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer. La jeune femme ne cherche même plus à le faire. Ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les siennes, brûlantes, pressantes. Elle sent Ben rester stoïque dans ses bras, l'espace d'un court instant. Puis deux larmes coulent, et il se laisse aller à son tour, répondant au baiser avec ferveur. Ses gros doigts s'agrippent aux hanches toutes frêles de Rey, et elle se sent attirée une fois de plus contre lui. Le Soleil qui irradie tout son être se fait plus puissant. Si Rey était véritablement cette étoile, elle aurait déjà détruit la Terre. Ses réflexes, la base de son être, ne sont plus maitrisables. Rey ne sait plus comment respirer. Son souffle n'est qu'un désordre d'inspiration et d'expiration chaotique, mais rien au monde ne lui fera lâcher la bouche de Ben, rien ne détachera ses mains de ses cheveux emmêlés, rien ne la refroidira. 

Ce n'est que lorsque Ben remonte ses mains sous le gros pull en laine de Rey, effleurant sa peau, remontant vers ses seins, et que sa langue s'infiltre dans sa bouche, que Rey se tend. Ce baiser ne l'effraie pas, au contraire. Elle voudrait qu'il dure une éternité, et une éternité ne serait pas suffisante. Ce sont ces doigts masculins, qui glissent sur sa peau tels des serpents. Rey ne sait plus quoi faire. C'est trop tôt, l'endroit est mal choisi. Déjà, elle sent sa raison reprendre le dessus d'un coup de massue. La magie est brisée, la jeune femme n'est pas prête. 

D'un coup, Ben s'écarte d'elle. Les joues rougies, le souffle court. 

\- Pardon Rey, bégaye-t-il. J-Je voulais pas... je suis désolé, je me suis emporté. 

La psychologue ne sait quoi répondre. Ben attend une réponse, mais elle n'est capable que d'ouvrir et fermer sa bouche comme un poisson manquant d'air. Ce qui finalement, est une belle comparaison. Rey a du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Quand enfin elle parvient à prendre une grande inspiration, elle lui répond, d'une voix douce : 

\- Ce n'est rien, tu ne m'as pas fait de mal. 

Son corps s'apaise, alors Rey peut à nouveau sourire. Elle lui tend sa main, le couve du regard. 

\- Viens, murmure-t-elle, on rentre... 

Quand ils arrivent dans l'appartement de Ben, tout est sombre. Une fenêtre restée en oscillo-battant laisse le vent entrer dans la pièce. Rey, l'espace de quelques secondes, se laisse emporter par le rideau virevoltant. Un frisson la prend, elle ne bouge pas. La jeune femme est hors du temps, ne sachant si cette soirée est rêvée ou réelle. Ben contourne la table basse pour aller fermer cette fenêtre. 

Rey le voit se triturer les doigts, la fuir du regard. 

\- Ben, appelle-t-elle. Si c'est à propos du baiser, si ça t'a gêné, je suis désolée... 

\- Non, coupe le jeune homme, levant deux yeux noirs vers elle. Il y a... tu as le droit de savoir. Enfin, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir à propos de ma famille. À propos de la raison pour laquelle je suis devenu alcoolique. La raison pour laquelle j'ai voulu que tu m'aides, et pourquoi tu es là, maintenant, dans la même pièce que moi. 

Rey ne sait pas quoi répondre. Elle s'avance sans un bruit, et s'assoit sur le canapé, bien droite, prête à écouter. Quelque chose en elle a peur de savoir quel impact cette révélation aura sur elle. Jusqu'ici, elle avait deviné que Ben n'avait pas eu une vie facile, du moins, à un moment donné. La jeune femme n'avait jamais rien dit, mais elle avait deviné les antécédents d'alcoolisme de Ben bien avant qu'il ne lui en parle. Elle avait deviné, à la tendance presque auto-convainquante de lui rappeler qu'il ne boirait pas une seule goutte d'alcool, à chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait s'il valait mieux demander un petit pichet de vin ou une bouteille entière. Rey en avait eu la confirmation le jour où elle a dormi dans son lit. Elle a fait semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué le petit jeton doré sur sa table de nuit, bien en évidence. Rey sait le "comment", maintenant elle veut découvrir le "pourquoi". 

Ben revient avec une cafetière pleine, et deux tasses. Il les sert silencieusement, les mains légèrement tremblantes, et fait glisser un des deux breuvages vers elle. Il reste assis par terre, de l'autre côté de la table basse. Rey a mal au cœur. 

\- Quoi que tu aies à me dire, Ben, prend ton temps, murmure Rey. Le but n'est pas que tu rouvres toutes tes cicatrices en même temps...

\- C'est ce que je vais faire pourtant. 

Un grand silence s'installe. Rey sèche complètement. Elle aimerait pouvoir le rassurer, dire quelque chose qui le calme, mais elle en est incapable. Elle sent la tension émaner de Ben. Elle sent quelque chose d'inédit, de grandissant, d'envahissant même, mais ça lui fait peur. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui a pris possession d'elle tout à l'heure. 

\- J'ai grandi à Denver, commence-t-il. J'irais pas jusqu'à dire que mes parents m'aimaient pas, mais quand ils ont eu ma petite sœur, Lila, j'ai eu l'impression que je pouvais cesser d'exister, ils s'en ficheraient. J'ai six ans d'écart avec elle. Enfin... Ouais, j'ai six ans d'écart avec elle. C'était la copine de Poe, d'ailleurs. 

\- Ça explique bien des choses, chuchote Rey. 

\- Ouais. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'école élémentaire, ils ont tout fait ensemble. Lila et lui voulaient aller à Harvard, à la base. Elle, elle visait la fac de droit, pour devenir procureur, et Poe visait la fac de biologie, pour faire de la recherche. 

Ben se tait. Rey en profite pour boire une gorgée de café, qui lui brûle la gorge. Le jeune homme se contente de regarder sa tasse fumante, sans y toucher. 

\- Ma sœur était vraiment un rayon de soleil. On était très proche, elle et moi. On l'est encore plus devenu quand j'ai quitté Denver pour aller à Berkeley, à la fac. On se parlait tous les jours, même pour ne rien dire. Et un jour, un peu avant sa remise de diplôme, elle n'a plus répondu. 

La voix de Ben se brise. Un sanglot s'échappe, sa main tremble de plus en plus fort. 

\- C'est Poe qui m'a téléphoné à la place, lâche-t-il, la gorge nouée, les joues baignées de larme. Il m'a appelé en pleurs pour me dire qu'il avait cherché Lila partout après qu'elle lui ai dit qu'elle allait prier. En général elle mettait une heure, pas plus... et ça faisait déjà cinq heures... 

Rey le regarde pleurer sans rien dire. Elle se penche pour poser sa tasse sur la table basse, puis se laisse glisser pour s'asseoir par terre, en face de lui. Ses doigts glissent vers les siens. D'une caresse, elle l'aide à se calmer. Elle le sent. Les sanglots chaotiques s'apaisent, même si Ben pleure toujours. 

\- Quand il m'a appelé, c'était pour me dire qu'il avait fait toutes les églises de Denver... et qu'il l'avait retrouvé... Il avait retrouvé son corps allongé sur l'autel. J'étais censé rentrer pour assister à sa remise de diplôme, elle m'avait supplié... au lieu de ça je suis rentré pour la voir dans une boîte. Et mes parents m'ont même pas regardé. Ils s'en fichaient totalement. Quand je suis retourné à Berkeley après ça, c'était pour ne pas terminer la fac. J'ai abandonné mon cursus d'informatique pour boire comme un gros sac, et Poe est parti à Harvard, tout seul. Il a réussi à tenir deux ans, mais tout juste. Il s'est fait reprendre à l'ordre chaque semaine, et il a fini par se faire jeter. 

\- Oui, j'ai lu ça dans son dossier... 

\- Un jour il m'a à nouveau appelé. J'étais torché déjà, mais pas assez pour oublier ce qu'il m'a dit. Il m'a dit que l'affaire avait été classée au bout de trois mois, faute d'indices. Et qu'il comptait reprendre des études à New York. Il voulait que je vienne avec lui, et qu'on se reprenne en main tous les deux. C'était l'an dernier. Il a travaillé comme homme à tout faire dans une boite de nuit, pendant un an, histoire de se faire assez d'argent pour payer sa première année d'études, et j'ai monté mon entreprise de... chercheur d'info ? Enfin, ce que je fais maintenant. Ça fait un an que je suis sobre, que j'arrive à payer mon loyer correctement, que personne me regarde de travers dans la rue. 

Les larmes avaient cessé de couler. Rey ne s'en rend compte que maintenant, puisqu'elles coulent à nouveau. 

\- Mais j'arrive pas à oublier. 

Ben se lève. Rey sent l'atmosphère changer à nouveau. La main de son ami cesse de trembler. La tasse qu'il a en main part soudainement s'écraser dans le mur, comme beaucoup de sa vaisselle avec elle. Rey le regarde un instant, effarée. Ben ne tient plus en place. Il fait de grands gestes avec les bras, le visage rouge, boursoufflé de colère. Des sons gutturaux sortent de sa bouche. Elle sait qu'il se retient de hurler. 

\- J'étais pas là ! se met-il à hurler. J'aurais pu faire quelque chose, et j'étais pas là ! 

Ben se met à répéter ces phrases comme une litanie, gesticulant encore et encore. Rey se lève d'un coup. La psychologue doit faire quelque chose pour lui. Son cœur est serré dans sa poitrine, elle retient des larmes. La jeune femme donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir partager sa douleur, pour pouvoir le soulager de ce fardeau. 

Elle est résolue à agir quand elle le voit s'approcher de la fenêtre, et l'ouvrir en grand. Ce geste parait anodin. Pourtant, ce qui saute aux yeux de Rey, c'est qu'ils sont au troisième étage, que Ben est désemparé, triste, et qu'il est assez grand pour enjamber le rebord. D'un bond, elle se précipite entre lui et la fenêtre. Ben, qui s'avançait, se retrouver collée à elle. Elle voit ses yeux se fixer d'un coup sur son visage et la fixer. 

\- Rey ? appelle-t-il, abasourdi. 

\- Je suis là Ben, murmure-t-elle. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses que j'allais faire ? 

\- Je... j'en sais rien. Mais j'ai eu peur que tu fasses une bêtise. 

Ben se recule, calme. 

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait croire ça. Et... désolé de t'avoir montré ça, dit-il en désignant la pièce en désordre. 

Rey ne répond rien. Elle voit Ben qui continue de lui parler, elle voit ses lèvres bouger, mais elle est incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu'il est en train de lui dire. La jeune femme sent à nouveau cette chose grandir en elle. Ce soleil si chaud qui la consume est revenu. Elle regarde Ben articuler. Comme poussée par une force extérieure, Rey pose ses doigts sur la bouche du jeune homme, puis descend ses mains sur son torse. 

Ben a cessé de parler. Il la regarde, et ses yeux se sont éclaircis. D'un noir abyssal, comme un fond marin gelé, il est passé à un marron chocolat tout doux, limpide, agréable, qui enveloppe le corps de la jeune femme comme une couverture. 

Elle reste là, à écouter le silence, à laisser son étoile l'embraser pour de bon. Rey sent quelque chose la rejoindre. Elle n'est plus la seule étoile de cette pièce. Sa chaleur a suffi à brûler la carapace de Ben. Quand elle baisse les yeux sur son torse, elle ne voit plus le pull en laine noir. Elle ne voit que le petit astre au creux de sa poitrine, autrefois froid, craquelé, et à présent brillant, un peu plus chaud, entier. 

\- Je t'aime, Ben Solo, parvient-elle à articuler dans un souffle. 

Ben ne répond pas. Rey baisse à nouveau les yeux. L'astre au creux de la poitrine du jeune homme est presque plus grand que le sien. Il sort de son logement, et le soleil de Rey vient le rejoindre. Ensemble, ils brûlent et ne font qu'un.


	27. Chapitre 27

Ben se réveille avec le Soleil. Il se rappelle s'être couché tard. Très tard. Lorsqu'il s'est glissé dans sa chambre pour récupérer son pyjama, il l'a senti bouger. Rey a ouvert les yeux, tout doucement, et lui a chuchoté : 

"Viens dormir avec moi."

Le jeune homme n'a pas eu le temps de répondre. Rey s'est rendormie, emmitouflée dans la couette. Ben s'est dépêché de se changer, et s'est collé à elle. De ce qu'il se souvient, il s'est endormi collé au dos de Rey. Il se réveille à présent recroquevillé dans le lit, la tête posée sur son ventre. La couette a été embarquée il ne sait où. 

Quand il lève la tête, il constate que les volets n'ont pas été fermés. Rey dort encore paisiblement, ses lèvres semblants marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Immédiatement, quand Ben comprend que les lèvres de la jeune femme sont bleues à cause du froid ambiant de la pièce, il se redresse, récupère la couette tombée de son côté du lit, et la remonte sur son corps tout frêle. Il suffit de quelques secondes pour qu'elle cesse de grelotter. 

Ben se lève pour aller faire du café. Après la soirée qu'ils ont passé la veille, ils en auront besoin. Du coin de l'œil, il remarque le carnet qu'il a ramené. Rey ne l'a pas regardé, lui n'en a même pas parlé. Serait-ce une première ? se demande-t-il. Peut-être que c'est effectivement son premier pas vers la guérison. Peut-être ne sera-t-il pas capable d'avancer sans la brune à ses côtés. 

Pendant que la cafetière se remplit, il part allumer les radiateurs. Les loyers dans le Bronx restent chers, alors il fait des économies sur le chauffage. Tant pis si c'est mal isolé. Mais là, il n'est pas seul. Rey a encore les moyens de payer son petit appartement, et elle est habituée au chauffage. Et puis même, quand il l'a vu trembler, Ben a eu mal au cœur. Il ne peut pas lui infliger ça. 

Quand il se retourne pour aller poser deux tasses sur la table basse, comme ils ont pris l'habitude de le faire depuis que Rey a emménagé temporairement chez lui (il y a quelques semaines déjà), il voit Rey, debout devant lui, saucissonnée dans la couette. Ben ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Rey est aux antipodes de ce que lui peut être. Lui est peut-être fort en apparence, parait froid, distant, et pourtant, le jeune homme est si faible mentalement. Ancien alcoolique, incapable de faire son deuil trois ans après, instable. Rey est frêle, à chaque fois qu'il la prend dans ses bras, il a peur de la casser. Tout son être reflète une innocence précieuse. Et pourtant, personne ne pourra être aussi déterminé qu'elle. Personne n'aura plus de courage qu'elle pour traquer un tueur en série. 

Ben s'approche de Rey. Il ne dit rien. Les tasses reviennent se poser sur le petit bar, pour libérer ses mains. Elles se glissent à nouveau, tels des serpents, et l'attrapent par la taille pour la coller contre lui. Le jeune homme reste là, sans rien dire. Il savoure la chaleur de la psychologue, savoure le fait qu'elle ait compris, sans même un mot, que la parole n'a rien à faire là. 

Sa barbe naissance se frotte à la peau de pêche du cou de Rey. Ben a envie d'y promener ses doigts. À défaut, il y promène les lèvres, y parsemant de petits baisers. Il garde les yeux clos, se concentre, essaye de calmer son cœur qui s'emballe. Le jeune homme est incapable de mettre les mots sur le mélange subtil de sentiments qu'il ressent. En tout cas, il en est certain, ça n'a rien de bon. 

Quand il se détache d'elle, Rey l'interroge du regard. Il passe à côté d'elle, farfouille dans la bibliothèque mal rangée. Il en sort un cahier aux pages ondulées, qui ont manifestement servies à recevoir énormément de textes. Ben regarde la couverture, la gorge serrée. La couverture est noire avec des paillettes. Ben ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Ça correspond si bien à Lila. Elle savait mettre de la vie dans la noirceur la plus profonde.

Le cahier en main, Ben fait demi-tour. Il le tend à Rey, les yeux baissés. 

\- J'ai quelque chose de très important à faire, alors je peux te laisser ça ? demande-t-il à voix basse. 

En réalité, Ben n'ose pas dire qu'il n'a pas le courage de le faire lui-même. Pourtant, il le faut. Rey prend le cahier sans rien dire. Les mots ne sont pas nécessaires. La jeune femme a brisé sa carapace, il l'a senti, alors elle peut voir tout ce qu'il ressent rien qu'en le regardant. 

Emmitouflé dans un gros pull à capuche, Ben regarde les lourdes portes en bois, closes. Un instant, il se demande ce qu'il fiche ici. Puis il se rappelle ce sentiment pressant qu'il a ressenti ce matin en se réveillant. Il a besoin de réponses, et seul Lui peut lui en donner. Après tout, même Rey ne peut pas l'aider à retrouver son chemin, quand lui ne comprend même pas dans quoi il s'est perdu. 

Ben pousse la grande porte et entre dans l'allée de pierre. A sa droite, il observe le bénitier, immobile, et rempli d'eau. Il s'approche de la cuve, observe l'eau qui y dort paisiblement. Le jeune homme appuie ses mains sur la pierre, et se penche pour regarder son reflet. Il y voit ses cernes, son regard endeuillé. Il reste un instant à contempler le reflet de son corps sans âme, quand une petite brise vient troubler l'eau. Il en profite pour faire un geste que jamais auparavant il n'avait fait. Ben trempe deux doigts dans l'eau gelée, et se mouille le front. 

Comme sorti de son corps, il se voit avancer vers les bancs. Il s'assoit sur l'un d'eux, et ferme les yeux. La gorge nouée, il joint les mains, et attend. Il pense très fort, parle, espère. Il s'entend poser mille et une questions, rire jaune. 

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je m'attends encore à recevoir une réponse, grommelle-t-il. 

Mais Ben ne croit pas à ce qu'il a dit. S'il est ici, c'est qu'il sait qu'il peut avoir ces réponses. Que si Dieu existe, alors il est le seul qui puisse les lui donner. Qui puisse lui expliquer ce qui ne va pas chez lui. Qui puisse le guider. Il va se lever, soupirant, quand une force lui intime de rester assis. Le jeune homme se laisser retomber sur le banc, la poitrine serrée. La peur s'empare de lui. Jamais il ne s'est senti aussi petit, de toute sa vie. La religion n'est que foutaises, s'est-il répété toute sa vie. Quand il a su que Rey était catholique, la première chose qu'il a eu envie de faire était de rire. Maintenant, il ne sait plus trop. Il veut demander pardon, voilà tout. 

"La réponse à tes questions se trouve au fond de toi, Ben." 

La voix est douce, et pourtant très grave, masculine, oppressante. La bouche sèche, Ben parvient à murmurer. 

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire... 

Encore une fois, il ne s'attend pas à une réponse. Force de l'habitude. Pourtant, le jeune homme ne se lève pas pour autant. Il frissonne. 

"Tu sais déjà comment faire, Ben. Il te faut juste accepter, et trouver le courage."

Le courage de quoi ? Ben n'en sait rien. Il ne comprend plus rien à ce qui se passe. Plus les secondes passent, et moins il sait quoi faire, quoi dire, quoi ressentir. Jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir le droit de L'entendre. Lui, ancien alcoolique, brebis égarée depuis la naissance, pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Parle-t-Il à Rey de la même façon ? Ou sait-Il qui a besoin de l'entendre ? 

\- Je vous en prie, aidez-moi... 

Ben attend la réponse quelques secondes. Quand le vent souffle à nouveau dans l'église déserte, il se sent revenir dans son corps. Il ouvre les yeux. Un apprenti prépare l'autel en silence. Ben le n'a pas entendu venir. Le jeune homme en soutane l'a laissé faire sa prière en paix. Il lui esquisse un petit sourire, Ben ne répond pas. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, alors il se lève, et il part. 

Quand il arrive à l'appartement, il se sent plus léger. Il ouvre la porte, presque souriant, ne sachant même pas pourquoi. Il a juste l'impression d'avoir franchi une nouvelle étape de sa vie, d'avoir fait un pas de plus vers la guérison. Il tombe sur Rey, assise devant la table basse, les yeux bouffis par les larmes, qui n'ont cessé de couler. Elle aborde une expression que Ben n'a jamais vu chez elle, et qui efface toute trace de légèreté ou de joie chez lui. Elle a le visage de la fureur, de la rage, de la haine. Il voie devant lui une harpie prête à lui bondir dessus pour le déchiqueter. Devant elle, ouvert sur la table, se tient le journal de Lila. Elle l'a lu en entier. Ben devine un peu mieux l'origine de sa colère. 

\- Tu comptais me le dire un jour ? fulmine-t-elle. Hein Ben Solo, tu comptais me le dire quand ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as choisi pour t'aider, d'ailleurs ? Parce que je suis potentiellement la prochaine d'une longue liste de femme cobaye de ce grand malade ? Ou alors c'est parce que je suis le meilleur substitut non incestueux de ta petite sœur ? 

Ben ouvre la bouche, la referme. Les mots s'enfuient, alors il fait le poisson devant une Rey qui bondit et s'approche de lui à grands pas, pour hurler. 

\- Hein Ben ?! Tu comptais me cacher encore combien de temps que tu avais la piste la plus importante de cette enquête ?!

Ben déglutit. La porte d'entrée claque doucement derrière lui, et il se sent soudain pris au piège, tel un agneau entre les crocs de Rey. 


	28. Chapitre 28

Rey a passé la journée à lire chaque page, chaque mot de ce fichu carnet. Au fur et à mesure, elle a cessé de lutter contre les larmes, cessé tout combat contre sa peur assourdissante qui tente de s'emparer d'elle chaque jour que Dieu a fait depuis la mort de Madeleine. Elle a lu les mots de Lila, et s'est reconnue en tout point. Pas une seule chose de ce que Rey a pu ressentir depuis sa naissance est différent d'elle. Le seul point qu'elles n'ont pas en commun, c'est la vie. 

Rey a alors tourné en rond comme un requin en cage, ravalant ses larmes, essayant de se protéger derrière une logique inexistante. Peut-être que Ben avait une raison de lui cacher ça. Peut-être qu'il a fait ça pour la protéger, pour l'aider à aller le mieux possible en sachant qu'elle était vierge et avait peur d'être une victime de ce fou. Il est tard, Rey s'est rassise, les larmes aux yeux, la rage au ventre. La conclusion de cette réflexion a été très simple : Ben n'a aucune excuse. 

Quand il a passé la porte, sourire aux lèvres, Rey a explosé. Si elle en avait eu la force, elle lui aurait cassé la gueule. Mais, en le voyant aussi désemparé et aussi craintif face à sa colère, la jeune femme n'a même pas daigné lever la main. Ben ne mérite pas tant d'effort, il l'a prouvé par sa négligence et par les informations qu'il lui a caché. Il est là, devant elle, et il ne sait pas quoi dire. C'est tant mieux. 

\- Le compte-rendu de l'autopsie, il dit quoi ? demande-t-elle à demi voix, respirant profondément, tentant de calmer sa colère. 

\- Pas de suture, mais même nettoyage à la Bétadine gynécologique. Comme les autres, en moins bien. 

\- Le journal raconte qu'elle était partie se confesser peu de temps avant sa mort. 

Ben ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais s'abstient. Rey renifle, chasse une larme avec la paume de sa main. 

\- Donc tu savais, depuis tout ce temps, et à aucun moment tu n'as osé me le dire. Je sais que ça peut être difficile de faire face au deuil, que beaucoup choisissent l'évitement. Mais bordel Ben, il ne s'agit pas que de ta sœur ici. 

Le jeune homme ne répond pas. La désolation qui marque son visage disparait peu à peu. Rey ne s'en rend pas compte. La colère l'aveugle, et elle se fiche bien de ce que Ben peut ressentir. 

\- Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule, grogne-t-elle. Tout ça c'était calculé depuis le début, et comme une idiote, je suis tombée dans le panneau. Tu m'as caché l'histoire de ta sœur pour quoi au juste ? Que j'aie pas peur ? 

\- Non, répond Ben sur un ton posé, calme. 

\- Quoi alors ? T'étais amoureux d'elle et tu veux pas qu'on le sache ? 

Sous le coup de la colère, Rey ne s'est pas rendue compte du ridicule de sa phrase. Après tout, dans un monde de dingue où Dieu n'est jamais présent quand on a besoin de lui, qui n'est pas capable de faire en sorte que ses plus fervents croyants ne soient pas des salopards finis, elle peut s'attendre à tout. 

Ben, resté calme jusqu'ici, rit aux éclats. Quand il cesse, après une trentaine de secondes, c'est une colère similaire à celle de la jeune femme qui déforme ses traits. 

\- Rey, tu es pathétique, soupire-t-il. 

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question. 

\- Parce qu'elle était sérieuse en plus ? Non, je ne suis pas amoureux de ma sœur. Nous étions juste très proches. 

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé alors ? s'écrie Rey. 

Ben soupire. Son visage se tend de plus en plus. Ses lèvres charnues se pincent à en blanchir, son regard abyssal donne l'impression de pouvoir tout engloutir. 

\- Vraiment Rey Palpatine, tu es la pire psychologue que je connaisse. 

Rey ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais le jeune homme ne lui laisse pas le temps d'en placer une. 

\- La confiance, tu connais ? C'est quelque chose qui s'acquiert avec le temps. Tu pars du principe que les gens qui s'adressent à toi vont pouvoir tout te raconter immédiatement. Tu crois être investie d'une mission divine, ou que sais-je, mais tu n'as rien de plus que les autres. Je ne t'ai pas raconté l'histoire de ma sœur parce que je ne te connaissais pas assez pour ça. Et maintenant que je vois ta réaction, je me rends compte que j'ai eu tort de faire ça. 

La psychologue s'arrête net. Elle se rend compte que la tirade de Ben l'a empêché de respirer, que chaque mot qu'il a prononcé lui a fait l'effet d'un coup de couteau en plein cœur. 

Toues les remarques cinglantes qu'elle a eu envie de lui balancer au visage ne sont plus que poussière. Les bras ballants, elle se retourne, et balaye la pièce du regard. Sans un mot pour Ben, elle range sa pile de papier, son ordinateur, et les quelques vêtements qu'elle a laissés dans la chambre. Quand elle a fini de tout ranger dans son sac de voyage, elle revient se poster devant Ben. Elle le toise, impassible, tandis que lui serre les poings. 

\- Laisse-moi passer, gronde-t-elle. Je rentre chez moi. 

Ben pouffe. 

\- T'es ridicule. C'est pathétique d'avoir peur pour sa virginité. Pathétique d'avoir peur d'un tueur, tu lui donnes raison. 

\- Ben, pousse-toi avant que je m'énerve pour de bon. 

Celui-ci pince les lèvres, la toise. Quelque chose dans son regard est désolé, mais ça n'adoucit pas Rey. Ce qui a été dit ne s'oublie pas, et elle ne peut pas faire semblant de ne pas avoir été touchée. 

\- En attendant, reprend Rey, vu que tu sais si bien pirater les gens, essaye de chercher la liste des gynéco des centres de soins. Le genre de personne vers qui se tournerait une jeune fille très catho qui n'ose pas demander de l'aide à ses parents et qui a peur de se faire juger sur ses pulsions. 

Ben ne répond pas. Il fait un pas de côté, lui laisse l'accès à la porte. Rey l'ouvre, la franchit. Ses doigts tremblent sur la poignée, une boule se forme dans sa gorge. Elle la referme, inspire un grand coup, et traverse le couloir sans se retourner, les larmes aux yeux.

Au loin, elle entend un bruit de verre cassé, et des fracas. 


	29. Chapitre 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !   
> J'ai un peu perdu le plaisir de publier dernièrement. Ou alors c'est peut-être la fatigue, les projets qui s'accumulent et qui font que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête XD   
> En tout cas, voilà un peu de lecture ! Et pour les plus courageux(ses) d'entre vous, j'écris aussi La Funambuliste, qui se passe dans l'univers de Star Wars, celui sur lequel je redoute d'écrire parce qu'il est tellement vaste que j'ai trop peur de raconter de la merde... bref, il y a de la lecture par ici.   
> Bisous !

Ben se réveille au milieu d'un bazar sans nom. Il a laissé sa main saigner, et a dormi au milieu des débris de sa table basse. Le volet est ouvert, il fait jour dehors. Le soleil est de glace, comme son coeur. Rey est partie. C'est tout ce qu'il constate. Il n'y a plus de visage amical pour le rassurer, pour lui dire que tout ira bien. Rey est partie. Il ne lui reste plus que Poe, et leur mission de trouver le tueur. 

Mais Ben est seul. Encore une fois, lorsqu'il regarde l'heure sur son téléphone, qui traine sur le parquet gelé, il ne peut que constater que Rey ne viendra pas le réveiller en lui caressant la joue. Elle ne lui proposera pas une tasse de café chaud préparé en silence. Il n'y a personne pour l'empêcher de sombrer. 

En voulant se redresser, Ben met la main dans un morceau de céramique brisé. La tasse a volé. Le jeune homme devine la trace des lèvres de son amie, qui se sont posés sur ces morceaux. Il ferme les yeux, essaye de se rémémorer ses yeux malicieux qui lui sourient par-dessus la tasse de café chaud. Rey lui manque. Il n'a pas le courage de l'admettre. Ben est incapable de vivre pour lui. Incapable de se sentir bien s'il n'est pas au service de quelqu'un, avec quelqu'un. 

Sans prêter attention au sang qui coule à nouveau le long de ses doigts, il part s'asseoir devant l'écran de son ordinateur, qu'il allume. Il ouvre un logiciel représenté par une icone en forme d'oeil, et dévoile une série de petits écrans en couleur, filmants chacun une pièce sous plusieurs angles différents. Immédiatement, il cherche la vie du regard. Il la trouve là. Rey est endormie sur son lit, habillée. De loin, il peut déjà voir ses traits fatigués. Elle est recroquevillée sur la couette, un coussin serré contre elle. Ben n'arrive pas à voir si elle pleure. L'image a beau être en couleur, il n'arrive qu'à voir le contraste entre ses yeux foncés et sa beau diaphane. 

Ben se remémore ses paroles. Il se rappelle de sa colère, dirigée contre elle. Ou peut-être contre lui, au bout d'un moment. Quand, lorsqu'il a terminé sa longue tirade décrivant à quel point Rey pouvait être une mauvaise psychologue, il s'est rendu compte que la jeune femme n'a jamais cherché à agir comme tel avec lui. Il n'a pas repoussé une future docteure. Il a repoussé une amie. La seule qu'il a réussi à se faire depuis trois ans. 

Le jeune homme, pâle et fatigué, voit Rey bouger sur l'image. Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine, se met en boule, et sanglotte. C'est trop. Tout ça c'est de sa faute. Tout ça c'est parce qu'une fois de plus, il s'est emporté. Ben penche la tête, laisse son front toucher l'écran glacial, et fond en larmes à son tour. 

Quand il se reprend, quelques heures plus tard, c'est pour traverser son quartier à pied. Il a fait comme Rey a dit : il a épluché tous les centres de soin disponibles dans la ville, a cherché un gynécologue catholique un peu extrême. Il a fini par en trouver un. Du moins, il le croit fortement. Le voilà donc à nouveau dans la peau de Matt Vincent, en quête de réponse pour sa petite amie timide qui n'ose pas prendre les devants. Il n'a trouvé que ça. Si Rey l'apprend, elle lui fera une nouvelle scène en lui rabachant qu'il l'a mise en danger. Elle aura raison. Ben s'en veut, mais ils doivent avancer à tout prix leurs pions sur l'échiquier. Comme dit l'adage : la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque. Si l'homme que Ben va rencontrer est bien celui qu'il pense, il n'aura pas besoin de mettre Rey trop en avant. La reine est la pièce maitresse, mais son habilité à faire tomber les autres est aussi sa plus grande faiblesse. Et le roi que Ben est, sur ce plateau de jeu, ne peut plus avancer sans elle. 

Seul dans la salle d'attente, Ben a le temps de s'imaginer cinquante scénarios. Il regarde les affiches de prévention, les magasines féminins rangés dans un coin. Il essaye de s'imaginer, en tant que femme, et se demande comment Rey se sentirait si elle était ici à sa place. Ben n'a jamais eu affaire à un urologue, alors il n'arrive pas à s'imaginer la gêne de devoir montrer son sexe à un inconnu, surtout s'il est du sexe opposé. 

Quand il parle au docteur, Ben se sent nu, vulnérable. Pourtant, il n'a rien à craindre. Il est un homme, le spécialiste en face de lui ne peut rien lui faire. Ben fait ce qu'il peut pour capter chaque étincelle de folie, chaque frisson, chaque soupir, chaque regard fuyant. Il note tout, enregistre tout, et se promet de tout raconter à Rey. 

Le jeune homme a terminé son entretien par une phrase simple, mais qui lui a confirmé son intuition : "Elle ne veut pas attendre le mariage, alors il lui faudrait... je sais pas, quelque chose qui peut nous garantir qu'elle ne tombera pas enceinte." 

Les jours qui ont suivis, Ben est allé à l'Eglise, sans arrêt. Il ne s'est senti bien que quand il a passé les lourdes portes de la bâtisse, et qu'il s'est agenouillé deviant l'autel. Il a prié pour tout, et surtout pour Rey. Il a demandé à Dieu de la protéger, coûte que coûte, parce qu'elle ne méritait pas un tel sort. 

Une semaine passe et Ben espère toujours trouver les mots pour se faire pardonner. Il espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. Rey sort de chez elle. Une fois la crise passée, elle est retournée travailler et enseigner à l'université. Tout peut lui arriver pendant ce temps, et le jeune homme a peur pour elle. Aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça qu'il veut prier. 

Pourtant, quand il arrive devant les lourdes portes de l'église, Ben devine qu'il ne parlera pas au Seigneur. Pas maintenant. La porte est entrouverte. Il entend le sifflement du vent glacial rendre les lieux encore plus lugubres qu'ils ne peuvent paraitre. 

L'antre immense est déserte. Ben est accueilli par le bruit du vent qui fait voler ses cheveux. Le jeune homme resserre son écharpe, et s'avance pour aller tremper ses doigts dans le bénitier, comme il en a pris l'habitude. Il s'apprête à faire un signe de croix lorsqu'un détail capte son attention. Que fait cette bottine près de la statue de Jésus martyre ? Où est sa jumelle ? 

Ben lève les yeux vers la couronne d'épine que porte le Messie, puis détourne son regard vers l'allée de droite.

C'est là qu'il la voit, sous la statue de la Vierge Marie.


	30. Chapitre 30

Rey s'est acharnée au travail. Elle a préparé des cours, a corrigé des dissertations, a enseigné, des heures durant, à des étudiants plus ou moins motivés qu'elle a repris à l'ordre avec une voix trop autoritaire. 

Poe Dameron, médusé, lui a plusieurs fois demandé si tout allait bien. Elle ne lui a jamais répondu la vérité. Était-il seulement au courant de tout ce qui se passait entre son ami Ben et elle ? Peut-être avait-il eu vent de quelques choses à leur sujet. Peut-être demandait-il à dessein, venant justement de la part de Ben. Rey s'en fichait, à chaque fois. Elle n'a jamais rien voulu savoir à son propos. Malgré le manque, malgré les larmes qui ont coulé chaque soir où elle est rentrée seule et apeurée chez elle, la psychologue n'a pas oublié la colère qu'elle a ressentie à son égard. 

C'est cette dernière qui lui a interdit de décrocher son téléphone pour vérifier que Ben n'avait pas succombé à la tentation, et n'avait pas repris l'alcool. C'est cette même colère qui a fait mourir ses pitoyables excuses dans sa gorge avant même qu'elle n'ait pu décider de prendre la direction de l'appartement de Ben, pour les lui présenter. C'est cette même rage qui l'a empêché de dormir, l'épuisant à chaque fois un peu plus. 

Pas une seule fois dans la semaine elle est allée prier. Bizarrement, elle n'en a pas ressenti le besoin. Rey a la désagréable sensation que Dieu ne veut plus lui parler. Elle aimerait pourtant qu'Il lui explique ce qu'elle a fait pour qu'elle mérite ce silence. Aujourd'hui, Rey se lève pour aller rendre ses comptes avec lui. Ça n'est pas parce qu'elle a toujours été très pieuse et que la psychologue est assez équilibrée (de son point de vue), qu'elle n'a plus besoin d'être guidée par l'Éternel. Alors elle enfile sa longue robe en laine noire, ses bottines fourrées, son manteau et son bonnet, et marche d'un pas déterminé vers la chapelle la plus proche de chez elle. 

Rey déteste cette chapelle. Elle la trouve trop neuve, pas assez décorée, peu catholique. Aucune messe ne doit avoir lieu ici. L'autel prend la poussière, la jeune femme peut l'apercevoir d'ici. Rey rentre quand même, fait son signe de croix, se sent étrangement mal à l'aise. Rey s'avance ensuite dans l'allée, frissonnant à chaque fois que ses talons claquent sur les dalles froides. 

Elle s'agenouille sur le Prie-Dieu, au premier rang, et ferme les yeux pour prier. Elle récite Notre Père, puis la prière à Marie, avant de prier. 

"Dieu, je sais que je ne t'ai pas parlé depuis longtemps. J'ai pêché de nombreuses fois, je sais, et je prendrais le temps de me repentir pour ça. Mais là, j'ai surtout besoin que tu me guides. Je suis perdue. Je ne sais pas comment aider Ben."

Un silence se fait durant lequel Rey attend patiemment sa réponse. Rien ne vient. La jeune femme a la gorge serrée. Plus personne ne lui parle. 

Quand Rey était petite, ses parents l'avaient inscrite au catéchisme, comme tous les enfants de son âge. En bons parents riches et conservateurs qu'ils étaient, il était évident pour eux qu'avoir leur fille religieuse, pieuse et d'un comportement irréprochable ne pourrait qu'être une bonne publicité pour eux. Au fur et à mesure que les Palpatine la vendaient comme étant une fille modèle, deux petites tresses entourant son visage juvénile, Rey a véritablement fini par trouver refuge sur les Prie-Dieu. Fragile, elle s'est efforcée d'être rigoureuse dans ses prières. Elle a demandé de l'aide, elle a voulu s'échapper de leur emprise, elle a voulu respirer au milieu d'une famille qui l'étouffait. Dieu lui a répondu. Tard, certes, mais il lui a répondu. 

Rey, à l'âge de quatorze ans, a commencé à s'intéresser à l'entreprise familiale. Bien qu'elle leur a d'abord annoncé vouloir faire de la psychologie, parce que ce sujet la passionne, elle leur a ensuite promis de faire ce qu'il fallait pour être en mesure de diriger un jour l'entreprise P.Health Co. Rey a pourtant toujours eu cette firme en horreur. Mais c'étaient les ordres de Dieu. "Intéresse-toi à eux, et la lumière viendra à toi". Rey n'a compris cette phrase que l'an dernier, quand elle est tombée sur une ribambelle de mail ayant pour sujet une vente d'arme illégale, puis une production de médicaments toute aussi suspecte. Rey est allée vérifier, et elle a eu la confirmation qu'elle voulait. La lumière, c'était ça. Cette délivrance de comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait aussi mal dans cette famille aussi stricte, aussi secrète, aux allures aussi dangereuse. Le clan Palpatine est le premier contrebandier d'arme et de médicaments des États-Unis, en pleine conspiration avec la Russie pour provoquer une guerre qu'ils financeront eux-mêmes, et qui leur permettra de faire fortune. 

Depuis, Rey est retournée voir Dieu. Pour le remercier d'abord, puis pour lui demander à nouveau de l'aide. Elle lui a posé d'innombrables questions, sur elle, sur Ben, sur l'affaire. Aujourd'hui encore, elle est à genou en train de Le supplier de lui venir en aide, de trouver une nouvelle lumière. Rey s'attend depuis des mois à entendre à nouveau sa voix. Aujourd'hui encore, Il est muet. La jeune femme soupire, fait un signe de croix, murmure un "amen" à peine convaincu, et se relève pour partir, persuadée que Dieu l'a définitivement quitté, qu'elle n'est plus la bienvenue ici. 

C'est alors qu'elle comprend qu'en réalité, Il l'a toujours entendu, il l'a toujours aidé. Quand Ben l'a emmené avec lui à la réunion des Alcooliques Anonymes. Quand elle l'a rencontré, tout simplement. Quand elle a été là, qu'elle s'est attachée à lui. Tout ça, c'est l'œuvre de Dieu pour sauver Ben, comme elle le Lui avait demandé. Là encore, Dieu l'a entendu. Son téléphone vibre dans la poche de sa veste, et l'écran affiche le nom de Ben. 

La gorge serrée, Rey décroche. Elle s'attend à tout : un long silence où seules leurs respirations s'entendent, à une flopée d'insultes pour être partie, à des larmes, mais certainement pas à un Ben survolté, qui s'écrie : 

\- Viens tout de suite à Trinity Church, 89 Broadway, il y a un nouveau corps et le tueur n'est pas loin. N'appelle pas encore la police ! 

Rey n'a le temps de rien dire que son ami raccroche. Pendant une seconde, elle se trouve bizarre de lever les yeux vers le plafond de la chapelle, de sourire, et de dire "Merci". Elle marche lentement vers la sortie, par respect pour la sainteté du lieu, puis court prendre le premier métro venu. 

À mesure que le train l'amène à Broadway, Rey sent l'excitation être remplacée par une peur gloutonne, qui prend possession d'elle comme un démon. Comment les choses vont-elles tourner, quand elle verra Ben ? Et si la police est alertée par quelqu'un d'autre et qu'ils se font arrêter ? Et si Ben se fait arrêter sans elle ? Et si tout ça est un coup monté du clan Palpatine ? Toutes ces questions trottent dans sa tête jusqu'à l'arrivée. 

Rey sort du métro en trombe, manque de faire tomber des gens au passage. Elle se rue vers la sortie de la bouche de métro, fait fi du vent qui fouette ses joues, et court vers l'église. Elle pousse la porte, et tombe sur une nef vide. Où est passé Ben ? La police n'est pas encore là, et elle n'a pas entendu l'ombre d'une sirène en venant ici. Personne d'autre qu'eux deux n'est au courant du meurtre. Pourtant, Ben n'est pas ici. Elle tourne à droite pour prendre de l'eau bénite, et aperçoit une chaussure. Rey tremble. Le corps n'est pas loin. 

Elle la voit là, allongée par terre, ses longs cheveux noirs ondulant autour de ses épaules. Son regard mort est pointé vers le plafond. Rey ravale de la bile. Elle n'a jamais vu ça. La jeune femme est psychologue, elle est focalisée sur le vivant, pas sur ça. Elle manque de laisser un cri lui échapper quand Ben entre en trombe, à l'autre bout de l'église, par la porte qui mène à la chapelle latérale. 

Rey le regarde. D'un coup, elle a oublié le corps, ou presque. Les yeux morts de la jeune femme ne sont plus qu'un souvenir, le temps d'une noyade dans les iris abyssaux de Ben. 

\- J'ai vu quelqu'un partir par là, souffle-t-il. J'ai pensé que j'arriverai à le rattraper... 

Rey ne répond pas. Des larmes voilent ses yeux. Les mots lui échappent. Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais rien ne sort. Ben coupe leur échange lorsqu'il entend les sirènes retentir. Elle doute que quelqu'un ait pu prévenir la criminelle, mais par précaution, le jeune homme s'avance vers elle. 

\- On ne doit pas rester ici, Rey. Il faut qu'on s'en aille vite, et par l'arrière. 

La psychologue revient à elle. Elle s'est agenouillée près du corps, et après une longue inspiration, elle pose à nouveau ses yeux sur lui. Elle prend une seconde pour noter le moindre petit détail, pour ne pas oublier. Quand Ben la tire par la manche, elle résiste. Elle l'a vu. L'indice qui va faire pencher la bascule en leur faveur. La première erreur du tueur.

D'un geste rapide, elle glisse sa main dans la manche de son pull, et agrippe le smartphone qui dépasse de la poche de la jeune fille décédée. 

Puis la force de Ben a raison d'elle. Rey se lève, glisse le téléphone dans sa poche, et sans quitter le corps du regard, commence à le suivre vers la chapelle latérale.


	31. Chapitre 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà encore un chapitre !   
> Je ralentis un peu sur les chapitres parce que quatre d'un coup ça fait beaucoup, et que je n'ai même pas encore fini d'écrire le chapitre 33 ^^   
> Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, et encore un infini merci à toutes les personnes qui laissent des kudos et des commentaires, vous êtes des amours !

Ben tire Rey jusque chez lui. Ils reprennent le métro pour quelques stations, à la va-vite. L'adrénaline qui coule dans les veines du jeune homme l'empêche de réaliser qu'elle est à nouveau là, près de lui. Il a du mal à apprécier la chaleur de la main de la doctorante dans la sienne. Son cœur ne bat pas plus fort parce que leurs doigts se caressent. L'adrénaline le fait presque courir. Rey, à sa suite, peine à garder le rythme. 

Quand ils arrivent devant la porte de son appartement, Ben se dépêche de sortir les clés. Ses mains tremblent sur la serrure. Il ne réussit à maitriser sa frénésie que quand Rey pose sa main sur la sienne, et lève ses grands yeux hazel vers son visage. 

\- Ben, murmure-t-elle, personne ne viendra nous chercher ici. Personne n'a contacté la police. Nous sommes les seuls à savoir pour le corps. Alors détends-toi. 

Le jeune homme la regarde d'abord sans comprendre, comme si soudain, il était revenu sur Terre. Les doigts de Rey caressent les siens, s'entrelacent, et le guident. La clé finit par rentrer dans la serrure, et Ben ne la quitte pas des yeux. Les larmes ont coulé sur ses joues pendant le trajet, et maintenant Rey est apaisée. Elle ne cille pas. Le jeune homme déglutit. La porte s'ouvre. Ben revient à lui. Elle est là. Elle est à nouveau avec lui. Il la regarde lever ses mains vers son visage, glisser ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux noirs, et approcher son visage du sien. 

Ben sent son cœur s'emballer. Rey lui a manqué. L'amour, de façon générale, lui manque depuis trois ans. Depuis la mort de Lila, Ben a été incapable d'aimer, de ressentir quoi que ce soit qui ait attrait au désir. Rey, indéniablement, a à bien des égards, réussi à le changer. Toute sa vie, depuis qu'il l'a rencontré dans ce café, lui semble plus paisible. 

Les lèvres de Rey ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres de celles de Ben. Un rien les sépare, et déjà, son souffle se fait plus court. Concentré sur son envie grandissante de l'embrasser, le jeune homme oublie sa main lourde, restée sur la poignée de la porte. Il déglutit, anticipe l'envie qu'il va devoir contenir. Ben est hors du temps. Tellement, que sa main devenue lourde ouvre la porte sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Rey cligne des yeux, revenue à elle, et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de regarder le salon. Ben se maudit. 

Une fois entrés, Rey regarde cette pièce dans laquelle elle a passé un temps inimaginable. Ben la regarde faire. La jeune femme lui a manqué terriblement. Il se laisse envahir par cette excitation de la revoir à nouveau, de ne plus se sentir seul, d'avoir de nouveau quelqu'un avec qui partager ses joies, ses doutes, tout. Absolument tout. Rey est devenue essentielle à sa vie sans avoir rien fait. Elle laisse son manteau glisser le long de ses bras, et elle le dépose sur le dossier du canapé. Ben n'a pas bougé. 

\- Est-ce que tu as des gants ? demande-t-elle d'une petite voix. 

Ben la regarde sans comprendre. 

\- Des gants ? répète-t-il machinalement. 

Le jeune homme cligne des yeux. L'adrénaline repart, s'évapore de ses veines. Soudain, il se sent terriblement fatigué. La magie des retrouvailles avec Rey est repartie aussi vite qu'elle est venue. 

\- J'ai le téléphone de la victime dans la poche de ma veste, explique-t-elle. Si on veut le manipuler et ne pas laisser d'empreintes dessus, il vaut mieux qu'on ait des gants. 

\- Je vais regarder si je peux trouver quelque chose qui y ressemble, répond Ben. En attendant, pour l'écran tactile, regarde dans le tiroir de mon bureau, j'ai des stylos à embout caoutchouc qui sont faits pour ça. 

Ben n'attend pas sa réponse et ouvre le placard où il range son matériel de ménage. Il farfouille pendant une minute, prétextant être concentré, pour en réalité prendre de longues inspirations. Il faut qu'il reste calme. Qu'il reste concentré. Ce serait le pire moment pour se laisser emporter par ses sentiments pour la jeune femme. Car plus les secondes passent, plus Ben comprend ce qui se passe au creux de sa poitrine, quand il la voit, quand il lui parle, quand il pense à elle. 

\- Ben ? appelle la voix de Rey, dans le salon. 

Le jeune homme se saisit de sa paire de gants de ménage, referme le placard, et revient dans la pièce. 

\- Un chacun, et il faudra éviter d'y toucher le plus possible, pour ne pas effacer les empruntes qui sont déjà là, explique Ben. 

Rey enfile le sien, et tente de déverrouiller le téléphone, sans succès. 

\- Il est protégé par un code pin, ou son empreinte digitale. 

\- Laisse-moi voir ? 

Elle lui tend le téléphone. Ben se contente de regarder ce qui se trouve sur l'écran d'accueil : la photo d'une star de la pop coréenne, mais laquelle ? Il en existe tellement, et elles sont si refaites que Ben a du mal à les reconnaître entre elle. Par-dessus son épaule, il sent le regard de Rey qui l'observe se connecter avec un compte temporaire sur un forum de fan, et demander innocemment qui est la personne sur la photo de fond d'écran, récupéré au préalable dans le téléphone de la victime, branché à son ordinateur. On lui répond bien rapidement que la star sur la photo n'est autre que la chanteuse IU, et Ben part alors en quête de la date de naissance de cette dernière. 

\- Cette pauvre demoiselle a été assez subtile pour ne prendre aucune date de naissance de ses proches ou d'elle-même, mais pas assez pour cacher la personne de qui elle a tiré son code pin. 

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demande Rey.

\- Ça s'appelle du hacking social, dans le jargon, répond-il. Pour mieux se souvenir d'un code pin ou d'un mot de passe, une personne lambda, donc non aguerrie, va choisir quelque chose de simple : son nom de famille suivi d'une année de naissance, par exemple, la date d'anniversaire de son chat, ou son code de carte bleue en guise de code pin pour le verrouillage de téléphone. Ça c'est ce qu'un hackeur va commencer par essayer s'il veut pénétrer un téléphone ou un ordinateur. 

\- Fais-moi penser à changer mon code de téléphone alors, grommèle Rey. 

Ben pouffe. Il s'en doutait. 

\- Tout ça pour dire que notre jeune fille décédée a été un peu plus intelligente que ça : elle a choisi la date de naissance d'une célébrité en guise de code de verrouillage, chose qui ne sera testée que bien plus tard dans le processus de hacking. Et pour pouvoir tester ça, il faut déjà avoir une idée de qui est fan la victime. En l'occurrence cette IU est née le 16 mai. 

Ben se saisit ensuite d'un stylet tactile, appuie avec sur le bouton central, et entre 1605. Il montre ensuite à Rey le résultat de sa petite réflexion : l'écran d'accueil, rempli d'applications en tout genre. 

\- Je vais essayer de remonter l'historique des appels, mais pour retrouver à qui appartient exactement chaque numéro appelé, ça risque de prendre du temps. On a le temps de se faire couler un café et de plancher sur le reste. 

\- Le reste ? répète Rey. 

\- Ouais. On va tout reprendre depuis le début. Et quand je dis le début, je parle du tout début, répond Ben en insistant bien sur les derniers mots. 

Il voit Rey pâlir. Il sait qu'elle a peur. Parfois, il l'oublie. La détermination qu'il lit chaque fois dans ses yeux le concentre sur autre chose que ce qui se passe au fond d'elle. Quand elle baisse sa garde, Ben sait. Il sait qu'il a en face de lui une femme qui a mal grandi, qui s'est dévouée à Dieu plutôt qu'à toutes les fantaisies idiotes de cette terre, et qui, à cause d'un fou furieux, peut en payer les frais à tout moment. 

Il la regarde faire une liste. D'abord Madeleine, puis Mary, puis la troisième. Rey note les dates, tous les indices qui peuvent les mener au tueur. Ben est à côté de la cafetière, et il l'observe par-dessus le comptoir du bar. Elle est magnifique. Une véritable Sainte Vierge vengeresse, qui a décidé d'être ce qu'elle est, sans avoir peur. Rey n'a que deux solutions : démasquer le tueur et le mettre en prison, ou remédier à son "problème". Pour cette deuxième option, Ben peut l'aider. Ben a envie de l'aider. Il s'en rend de plus en plus compte au fil des jours. Quand le jeune homme pose ses yeux sur elle, quand il pense à elle, il devient fou. La savoir dans la même pièce que lui ne lui suffit plus. Il veut être contre elle, dans ses bras, sur sa bouche. Partout. 

\- On cherche un gynécologue qui travaille dans une clinique, annonce-t-elle alors que Ben revient avec une cafetière pleine, et deux tasses. On cherche aussi un pasteur. Vu le corps de la jeune fille, la mort a eu lieu il y a moins de quatre heures. 

\- Comment tu peux affirmer ça ? demande-t-il, abasourdi. 

\- Elle était encore mouillée. Enfin, je rectifie. Le corps a été déposé très récemment, mais en vérité, je ne peux pas affirmer qu'elle soit morte aujourd'hui. Avec le froid ambiant, elle était déjà froide, et j'ai préféré ne pas la toucher pour tester sa rigidité. Le pasteur qui est complice venait de la déposer là, l'a bénite avec l'eau du bénitier, et a fui. Je trouverai juste illogique qu'elle ait été tuée puis gardée pendant des jours, bien que... 

\- Que ? demande Ben à voix basse. 

\- Que les malades, ça existe, murmure Rey, le regard fuyant. 

Ben la regarde encore sans rien dire. Maintenant, il comprend. Il comprend la peur de Rey, celle qui est viscérale, celle qui lui susurre de tout arrêter pendant qu'il est encore temps, pour sauver sa vie. Maintenant qu'il ressent la même chose, il comprend. Il a peur pour elle. Peur de la perdre. En fait, il est même effrayé. N'importe qui peut tenter de l'arracher à lui, et Rey ne reviendrait plus jamais. 

Du coin de l'œil, il voit la main frêle de la psychologue se mettre à trembler, à plat sur la table basse. Elle lève les yeux vers lui. Ben plonge dans une forêt ensoleillée. Il se promène au milieu de ces arbres, les rayons du Soleil léchant sa peau. Il est pieds nus sur la mousse humide et chaude, et s'avance au milieu d'une clairière. Rey le regarde toujours. Ses yeux ne s'assombrissent pas, alors il se rapproche, jusqu'à être contre elle. 

Ben a la sensation de s'allonger sur un lit d'herbe chaude, qui lui chatouille la nuque. Ses mains remontent sur le visage de Rey, qu'il caresse du bout des doigts. Elle entrouvre la bouche. Ben déglutit. Les mots lui brûlent les lèvres. Il a peur, terriblement peur, de les prononcer. Mais en même temps, ils sont pressants, le jeune homme veut le lui dire. Il en a besoin, maintenant qu'il a trouvé le courage. 

Rey se colle contre lui. Il peut sentir son cœur battre contre le sien, ses petits seins se soulever contre son torse, son souffle bouillant s'écraser contre ses lèvres closes. 

\- Rey... je t'aime, parvient-il à articuler. 

La jeune femme sourit. Ses yeux, auparavant un savant mélange de bleu et de marron, virent au vert pur, comme un sortilège. Dans la clairière au milieu de laquelle il est allongé, il peut voir le Soleil illuminer les feuilles des arbres, l'inonder de chaleur. Rey pose ses lèvres contre les siennes, fiévreuse, et bientôt, leurs langues se rejoignent dans une valse endiablée. 

Ben tourne la tête. Au milieu de la clairière, elle est là, allongé près de lui. Il n'est plus seul. 


	32. Chapitre 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! 
> 
> Juste pour vous dire... ne jugez pas la fin de ce chapitre trop hâtivement ;)
> 
> Bisous !

Rey n'en a pas cru ses yeux. Ou plutôt ses oreilles. Durant une seconde, elle a cru que son cœur allait imploser. Oublié, le corps de cette demoiselle dans l'allée de l'église. Oubliée, sa virginité. Oublié, son nom de famille. Il n'y a plus qu'elle, et Ben. 

Quand son souffle s'est coupé, elle n'a eu que pour réflexe de vouloir partager son air avec Ben. Elle a posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, a mélangé sa langue à la sienne, a lié son âme à la sienne sans un mot. Quand ils se sont séparé, Rey l'a regardé. Elle n'y a vu que le foyer chaleureux de son Soleil. Elle n'est parvenue qu'à déglutir, et à murmurer un "encore".

Alors Ben a agrippé sa taille, l'a collé contre lui, et l'a embrassé encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'air leur manque vraiment à tous les deux. Rey l'a regardé, les joues rouges, le souffle court. Perdue dans les abysses de son regard, elle a alors compris ce qu'était cette chaleur au creux de son ventre, et surtout, comment régler ce "souci". 

Elle est maintenant toujours là, épuisée, apaisée. Lasse, elle laisse sa tête se poser sur l'épaule de Ben, qui passe une main dans ses cheveux. La jeune femme savoure la chaleur de son amant, son cœur qui bat contre la paume qu'elle a posée sur son torse, et elle oublie. Elle oublie la peur d'être une des victimes, la peur de ne pas le comprendre à temps, de ne pas le trouver. Rey n'est pas profiler pour la police, bien qu'elle s'intéresse à ces méthodes. Ben n'est pas flic. Ils ne sont que deux amateurs entêtés. 

\- Viens, lui murmure Ben. Allons nous coucher. 

Il est dix-sept heures, mais Rey cède. Le sommeil lui a trop manqué, elle est lessivée, tout comme lui. Elle se laisse soulever par le jeune homme, et entraîner dans la chambre. Dos à dos, ils se déshabillent. La psychologue laisse tomber sa robe sur le sol après l'avoir passé par-dessus ses épaules. En collants épais et en maillot, elle écoute le jean de Ben tomber sur ses chevilles, son pull passer à son tour par-dessus sa tête. Le froissement des vêtements donne le tempo à son cœur qui bat trop fort, qui lui donne envie de se retourner pour regarder le corps du jeune homme, de se coller à lui. 

Sans un mot, il se glisse sous la couette. Rey risque un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il est tourné vers le mur, regarde son ordinateur éteint. Elle se dépêche donc de retirer ses collants, son maillot et son soutien-gorge, avant de se diriger vers le placard de la chambre. Elle y trouve un grand t-shirt que Ben lui avait prêté il y a longtemps, qu'elle enfile avant de le rejoindre. 

Une fois glissée dans les draps, elle soupire. Rey ne s'est rendue compte de rien, mais son corps est raide, endolori de fatigue. Il est dix-sept heures, mais elle a besoin de sommeil par-dessus tout. Alors elle se glisse sous la couette, et se tourne vers Ben, dont elle ne voit que le dos. Celui-ci reste résolument couché en direction du mur, et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi. 

\- Ben, susurre-t-elle, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on dort ensemble... qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? 

Elle l'entend déglutir, puis se tourner vers elle. Même dans l'obscurité, elle peut sentir la chaleur de ses yeux. Même dans l'obscurité, elle parvient à se noyer dedans. 

\- Rien ne me gêne. C'est juste... les choses ont un peu changé entre temps. Et je n'arrive pas à me sortir le tueur de la tête. J'arrête pas de penser à Lila, au fait qu'elle te ressemble, et au fait qu'avec toutes les personnes que t'as rencontrés pour essayer de trouver ce tueur, tu l'as peut-être attiré à toi. Et je veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à ma sœur.

Rey reste silencieuse pendant quelques secondes. Ben se remet sur le dos, et soupire. Elle ne cesse de le regarder, un demi-sourire sur le visage. La jeune femme se rapproche, et se colle à son bras, écrasant sa poitrine contre ses biceps saillants. Ben se tend, elle peut sentir sa peau tressaillir, ses doigts bouger imperceptiblement, caressant le bas du t-shirt. 

\- Il y a autre chose, murmure-t-elle. Je te connais assez maintenant pour savoir que si tu ne me regardes pas, c'est que cette autre chose, c'est moi. 

Sa main remonte sur la peau de Ben, traçant ses muscles sous ses doigts fins, remontant les chemins tortueux de ses veines jusqu'à son épaule, bifurquant sur le torse. Si c'était ce qu'elle pensait, elle avait la solution à ça. Quand le bout de ses doigts passe sur les pectoraux de son amant, elle sent son souffle ralentir, s'approfondir. 

\- Oui, il y a autre chose, murmure-t-il. 

\- Dis-le moi, Ben. 

\- Je... et bien... 

Le silence se fait à nouveau. Elle entend Ben inspirer profondément, et expirer tout aussi fort. 

\- J'ai énormément de désir pour toi, lâche-t-il. Depuis un moment en fait, sans jamais avoir compris que je t'aime. Et j'avoue, c'est un peu difficile... Je veux respecter tes croyances par-dessus tout, et je me doute bien que tu veux attendre le mariage. Enfin je suppose... 

\- Tu as raison, confirme Rey, esquissant un sourire. J'ai toujours pensé que je voulais attendre le mariage. Mais plus le temps passe... plus je pense que le plus important, ce n'est pas la cérémonie, mais les sentiments sincères... Mais si tu tiens à ce que les choses soient faites dans l'ordre, alors j'ai la solution à ton problème. 

Ben retient son souffle, elle le sent. Il déglutit, et attend la suite. Rey sourit. Ben qui s'inquiète est vraiment trop mignon. Alors elle se rapproche un peu plus, colle son torse menu au sien, et embrasse sa mâchoire. Il l'enferme dans une étreinte si chaleureuse qu'elle se sent dans un petit cocon. Dans les bras de Ben, personne ne peut l'atteindre. Si Sheev Palpatine, ni le tueur, personne. Rey se sent parfaitement en confiance. Elle ferme alors les yeux, se love un peu plus contre le jeune homme, et murmure : 

\- Épouse-moi, Ben... 


	33. Chapitre 33

Ben s'est arrêté net. Pendant un instant, il a cru que Rey était en train de lui proposer de se marier pour de vrai. Alors il a pensé. Est-ce bien raisonnable ? Ils se connaissent depuis peu. Et certes, il l'aime énormément. Il croit même ne jamais avoir aimé à ce point dans sa vie. Sa sœur Lila ne compte pas. Ça n'avait rien à voir. Mais là... tout ce qu'il arrive à faire, en entendant ça, c'est essayer de calmer son cœur qui bat la chamade. 

\- Ben, dis quelque chose, lui murmure-t-elle. 

Sans doute croyait-elle qu'il était en train de faire une attaque de panique, puisqu'il sent son regard inquiet posé sur lui. Mais Ben est simplement en train de penser, de cogiter, de trouver quelque chose à lui répondre, tout simplement. Il soupire. Rey n'est pas une idiote. Commençons par là. Elle n'est pas idiote, et comme lui, elle doit penser rationnellement. Elle doit se rendre compte qu'au bout de même pas deux semaines de relation, bien qu'ils se sont tournés autour pendant un bon moment, se marier n'est pas sain. C'est insensé même. Carrément insensé, oui. 

\- Ben, qu'est-ce que tu grommèles, là ? lui demande-t-elle. 

Il sursaute. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il le faisait à voix haute. Ben lui caresse les cheveux, et soupire une nouvelle fois. 

\- J'en sais trop rien... 

Il ne laisse pas Rey lui répondre. Ben a besoin de faire le point, de réfléchir encore. Dans le fond, peut-être qu'il ne lui répond pas parce qu'il a peur de mal comprendre, peur que ça aille trop loin trop vite, juste à cause d'un tueur méticuleusement fou. Mais par-dessus tout, Rey est une jeune femme presque plus logique que sentimentale. Elle est accrochée aux symboles, pas aux traditions. La jeune femme n'est pas en train de lui proposer de s'envoler pour Vegas sur le champ. Elle lui propose seulement de lui vouer une pleine confiance, et de lui faire promettre qu'il s'en montrera digne. 

\- Oui, murmure-t-il. 

\- Oui ? répète Rey. 

\- Oui, je suis d'accord pour qu'on se marie. Et je te laisse faire tout comme tu veux. Je veux que ce soit un souvenir que tu chériras, même si... 

Ben a pensé trop vite. Les images qu'il a en tête, qui défilent devant ses paupières, lui brisent le cœur. Il se voit sans Rey, il la voit partir loin, avec un autre homme. L'idée qu'elle finisse dans une tombe, à côté de Lila, le révulse. Ça n'arrivera pas. S'il doit le promettre à Dieu, alors il se lèvera aux aurores le lendemain pour le faire. Il n'est pas question qu'il perde Rey. 

\- Même si un jour, nous ne sommes plus destinés à être ensemble, termine-t-il à contrecœur, la gorge serrée. 

\- Ben, ne pense pas à ça, susurre Rey en glissant ses doigts sur sa joue. Pense à maintenant. Je suis là, tu es là. C'est tout ce qui compte. 

Un silence se fait. Ben n'ose pas répondre. 

\- Et pour le mariage, reprend la jeune femme, je m'occupe de tout. Veille juste à porter autre chose qu'un t-shirt qui sent la transpiration. 

\- C'est une attaque ? demande-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. 

\- Possible, chantonne Rey. 

Ben ne répond pas. Il a envie de l'agripper par les hanches, de la chatouiller, de l'embrasser, de la toucher. Les sentiments et les envies se bousculent dans sa tête. Et puis d'un coup, l'un d'entre eux, fervent combattant, prend le dessus. Ben est terrorisé. Terrorisé qu'elle s'en aille, terrorisé d'avoir eu trop d'espoir que ça se passe bien entre eux, terrorisé qu'elle se fasse prendre dans les mailles du filet du tueur. Rey a mené l'enquête bien plus que lui, a regardé des tas de gynécologues et de prêtres droit dans les yeux pour essayer d'y déceler l'étincelle de folie. Peut-être qu'elle l'a vu, sans en être sûre, et que lui ne l'aura pas oublié. 

\- Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Rey, le coupant dans ses pensées. 

Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Et si c'est irrationnel ? Et si ce n'est pas réciproque ? 

\- Ben, répète-t-elle, répond-moi s'il te plait, parle-moi... 

\- J'ai peur pour toi... j'ai peur tout court, en fait, parvient-il à articuler. 

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien, Ben. 

\- Tu dis ça pour me rassurer, mais t'en sais rien, Rey. Demain tu vas sortir pour faire une course, tu vas aller prier, tu vas juste sortir faire un tour, ou que sais-je, et tu vas te faire kidnapper par ce malade, et je te reverrai jamais... 

Dans le noir, il devine la stupeur de son amie. Elle ne trouve rien à répondre. Il entend ses cheveux frotter contre le tissu de l'oreiller, à mesure qu'elle bouge la tête, tente de trouver quoi lui dire. 

\- Rey, chuchote-t-il, tu m'as sauvé la vie, au sens propre. J'avais plus aucun but, j'étais un fantôme, et tu m'as ramené à la vie. J'en ai presque... j'en ai presque oublié que ma sœur a certainement été sa victime. C'est triste, mais c'est fait. Maintenant, il faut que je me focalise sur la vie, et la vie, c'est toi... 

Pour toute réponse, il voit la silhouette toute frêle de la jeune femme se relever. L'obscurité était assez forte pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir les détails de son visage, mais assez clair pour qu'il puisse voir la forme de ses petits bras, le col de son t-shirt, ses cheveux en bataille. Ben a envie de la saisir et de la serrer contre lui. Il s'est censuré trop longtemps, a refusé de se rendre compte de l'étendu de son amour pour elle. Maintenant que c'est chose faite, il déborde d'amour, il n'en a jamais assez. 

Rey ne lui laisse pas le temps de se relever complètement. Ben s'est mis sur ses coudes, et voilà qu'elle se jette sur lui, passe ses mains sur ses joues, et caresse son bouc naissant du bout des doigts. Ben ouvre la bouche pour prononcer son nom, mais aucun son ne parvient à en sortir avant qu'elle n'écrase ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rey lui picore les lèvres, frotte sa bouche sur la sienne. Sa respiration brûlante qui s'abat sur sa bouche close le réchauffe tout entier. Ben a tout juste le temps de glisser ses bras autours de ses hanches qu'elle se laisse tomber de tout son long sur lui, et approfondit le baiser. 

Ben fond. Il sent la langue de Rey caresser la sienne, ses mains le toucher. Il se sent comme Dardevil : il ne voit pas, mais ressent tout avec une puissance inimaginable. Tout est amplifié, à tel point qu'il est obligé de briser le contact pour reprendre son souffle, et murmurer : 

\- Arrête de faire ça Rey... 

\- Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle brusquement. 

\- Parce que... parce que si tu continues je vais avoir du mal à accepter d'attendre le mariage, bien que je ne te forcerai jamais la main. 

Rey pouffe. Ben sourit. Il voudrait des moments insouciants tout le temps. La jeune femme se laisse tomber à côté de lui, se cale confortablement contre son bras (qu'il lui laisse volontiers comme peluche), et tous deux finissent par s'endormir profondément, à tel point que Ben n'entend pas son ordinateur qui sort de veille, et qui affiche la liste de résultats fraichement sortie du dark web, et qui indique le nom de chaque personnes que la victime a appelé. 


	34. Chapitre 34 - Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention ce chapitre est bizarre et contient des descriptions à caractère sexuels.

James est installé confortablement dans sa chambre. Étalées sur le lit, des images découpées dans plusieurs magazines. James aime beaucoup ces images. Il aime beaucoup les regarder quand il a passé une dure journée. Le père Carter lui a rapporté qu'elle était encore passée le voir il y a quelques jours. Il lui a aussi raconté que l'homme qui lui a fait gagner son procès a failli le voir. Cet idiot allait gâcher la beauté du geste. 

En repensant à tout ça, James devient furieux. Rey Palpatine est comme les autres, il en est certain. Elle aussi fera comme sa tendre mère : être une sainte en tout point le jour, et une immonde salope la nuit. James avait confiance. Il avait réussi à être persuadé que les femmes étaient la chose la plus pure de ce monde, jusqu'à ce qu'il la surprenne avec son père. Dieu n'a pas approuvé tout ça, il le sait. Quand il est allé voir le père Carter, il en a eu la confirmation, alors il l'a envoyé devant Lui, pour qu'elle se fasse pardonner. 

Depuis, James a compris qu'il ne fallait pas les Lui envoyer après qu'elles aient commis le péché de chair, mais avant. La pureté doit être à la droite du Père, pas ailleurs. Le père Carter a approuvé, et il lui a donné le meilleur conseil, quand il a eu dix-huit ans. James est devenu gynécologue. Depuis, il a bien travaillé. Il a envoyé tellement de jeunes femmes auprès du Seigneur qu'il a arrêté de compter. 

Encore une fois, la police le cherche. James sourit. Ce n'est plus la première fois. Dans de nombreux états, la police le cherche. Enfin, pas vraiment. La Californie cherche Winston Beaumont, l'Alabama, Edmund Dawson. Le Colorado a lancé un avis de recherche contre Jackson Sanderson. L'état de New-York n'a même pas réussi à l'identifier. Il n'y a qu'elle, et son toutou. Eux, peut-être, réussiront à lui mettre la main dessus, bien qu'il en doute. Mais, à deux contre son génie, ils ne seront pas de taille. Surtout elle. 

James continue de regarder les photos. Il regarde le visage fermé de la jeune femme sur la photo, regarde sa poitrine serrée dans son tailleur blanc. L'innocence même. James est conquis. Quand elle l'a regardé dans les yeux, quand elle lui a parlé, lui a souri, il a bandé. Là encore, en regardant ces images, il se sent se tendre dans son jean. 

James ferme les yeux. Il imagine le père Carter la bénir de sa semence, juste avant qu'elle ne parte chez le Seigneur Dieu. Ses doigts déboutonnent son jean, se faufilent dans son slip. À mesure qu'il voit son mentor s'enfoncer un peu plus loin en elle, sa main accélère. Il aimerait bien, juste une fois, être à sa place. Surtout pour cette femme. Il rêve d'elle chaque nuit depuis leur rencontre. Il revoit son sourire timide, ses joues rougies par la gêne. 

Parfois, James se sent fou. Il se demande si Dieu le considère comme l'incarnation d'un sauveur, ou s'il lui en veut de purifier autant cette terre alors qu'Il ne l'a pas souhaité. Chaque fois qu'il est en proie au doute, il court chez le père Carter. Celui-ci le rassure, lui parle comme à un fils, et il se sent mieux. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, il le laissera faire. Oui, il saura le convaincre. 

Alors James fixe les yeux hazel de Rey Palpatine, sourit, et éjacule. 


End file.
